Sangue Compartilhado
by Bella Lamounier
Summary: COMPLETO Tradução.Uma história de universo alternativo,como se youkais mandassem e tivessem humanos como escravos.Uma humana e um hanyou que passam por cima das regras da sua sociedade,como sobrevivem juntos e o que deram para chegar ali.
1. Mundo Escuro

**Sangue Compartilhado **

**por Lazuli  
**

Yo gente!

Apresento a vocês esta fic que eu amei! Ela pertence à Lazuli. Leiam e deixem reviews!

Bjks,

Bella-chan

**Capítulo 1: Mundo Escuro**

Kagome estremeceu dentro da pequena casa do poço, o fino casaco não fazendo muito para mantê-la aquecida. Espirrando violentamente, reuniu o cobertor ao seu redor, tentando extrair tanto calor quanto fosse possível. Por quê tinha que perder seus privilégios na escola? Ela mal tinha permissão para comparecer lá mais, e agora corria o risco de perder até este privilégio.

"Mamãe...Por que você tinha que morrer?" Kagome sussurrou, sentindo-se mais sozinha do que nunca se sentira na vida. Souta estava no colégio Han-to, e ela sabia que ele estaria a salvo lá. Os youkai não o pegariam.

Ela, por outro lado, corria o risco de perder a pouca liberdade que ainda tinha.Se não fosse pela prova de que era uma estudante livre da escola Kon-to para humanos, ela não teria a mínima chance de sobreviver naquele inferno sem um mestre youkai.

Ela os sentia a observando o tempo todo...quando estava caminhando para a escola, e até quando dormia na casa do poço. Seus olhos estava sobre ela o tempo todo. Ela vestiu suas roupas para o dia apressadamente — não poderia se atrasar para a escola. Ao menos ainda tinha os privilégios de comida quente e de graça.

Kagome suspirou feliz enquanto comia...era raro ter uma boa refeição. Alguém sentou ao lado dela, e ela olhou nos tristes olhos castanhos de Yuka, uma de suas melhores amigas.

"Kagome...eles pegaram Emi. Você sabe como ela só aparecia uma vez por dia?" Kagome afirmou com a cabeça, concentrada em guardar um pouco do arroz na vasilha de plástico que trouxera para a escola apenas para este propósito, mas ainda ouvindo Yuka.

"Bom, eu fui visitá-la na velha barraquinha de sorvete, aonde ela estava vivendo depois que a escola tirou dela o privilégio do quarto, e não tinha nada lá a não ser estilhaços, e a mochila da Emi." Yuka levantou o objeto, com manchas de sangue espalhadas, como uma estampa doentia.

Ao ver o olhar horrorizado de Kagome, Yuka rapidamente balançou a cabeça. "Não, ela não está morta...mas ela é uma deles agora." Kagome estremeceu em condolência. Ela vira os escravos...aqueles que serviam os youkai que governavam o seu mundo.

Ela se perguntava se houvera algum tempo em que os humanos eram dominantes. Pelo o que lembrava das aulas de história, foi apenas quando os humanos começaram realmente a avançar que os youkais tomaram o poder. Os youkais roubaram sua tecnologia, adaptaram-se a ela rapidamente, e usaram-na como vantagem para dominar os humanos. Os humanos eram incapazes de pará-los...as armas que criaram estavam agora nas mãos de uma raça que já era mais forte e não possuía escrúpulos em matar qualquer um que entrasse no caminho.

A vida vinha sendo sangrenta para os humanos por um longo tempo após isso, e a raça humana tem sido ameaçada de extinção juntamente. Então veio o acordo...humanos ainda podiam viver—mas somente como escravos dos youkais. Haviam algumas famílias que conseguiram viver fora da influência dos youkais, e elas começaram as 'escolas livres' para os outros que batiam com os critérios.

A única razão pela qual Kagome entrara na escola foi o fato de possuir latentes poderes de miko. Aquilo a colocou lá dentro, mas não garantia segurança total. Cada vez mais, garotas de sua idade desapareciam da escola, para se tornarem membros 'úteis' da comunidade.

Ela deixou Yuka chorando sobre o áspero tecido da mochila, as lágrimas criando marcas escuras no material manchado. Sabia que isso poderia acontecer logo a ela. Logo poderia estar na mesma posição que Emi estava agora. Como a mãe dela fora... tentou contêr as lágrimas. Não queria terminar naquele tipo de situação, aonde ela apanharia e receberia ordens de um youkai desumano.

O sinal tocou, e Kagome ficou na sala mais alguns momentos, desejando poder voltar ao quarto compartilhado pelas garotas que viviam na escola. Garantia ao menos um cobertor e um travesseiro, e ela estaria perto de pessoas que conhecera pelos últimos anos de sua vida. Porém ela não poderia permanecer, pegou seus poucos livros e deixou a sala de aula devagar, desejando ter alguém para ir para casa.

Ignorou os chamados dos garotos da escola Hon-to na porta ao lado...Souta não estava entre os que permaneciam do lado de fora...ele já estava no quarto, estudando para as aulas, enrolado em um cobertor, satisfeito. provavelmente não se lembrava da irmã... ela não o via desde que ele tinha seis anos, e agora ele tinha dez.

Caminhando rua abaixo rapidamente, ela queria chegar em casa, quando uma confusão vinda de um dos colégios youkai chamou a atenção. Ela escutou um nome chamado zombeteiramente, e ela parou, reconhecendo-o.

"Inuyasha..." murmurou. Aquele youkai era mais famoso no meio humano do que no meio youkai, e ela esgueirou-se para trás de uma árvore grande, para observar os acontecimentos.

"Seu maldito hanyou! Nós não deveríamos nem deixar você permanecer nesta escola." Um ser enorme, um aborto gigante de youkai disse isso, chifres curvos saindo dos lados da cabeça, maxilas grandes cheias de dentes afiados. "Deveríamos simplesmente comer você, e terminar com isso."

"Não, Goshinki, ele seria melhor usado como escravo. É meio-humano. É para isso que foi feito." Inuyasha olhou fulminantemente para aquela que falou—uma mulher youkai de nome Yura. "Eu poderia usá-lo como meu...e brincar com os cabelos dele o dia inteiro!" Enquanto falava, alcançou o longo cabelo prateado de Inuyasha, e ele rosnou para ela, flexionando as garras.

"Cale a sua maldita boca, bruxa! Não vou deixar você chegar perto do meu cabelo. Vadia." Os olhos de Kagome se arregalaram com isto. Inuyasha...estava enfrentando youkais, que eram, de certa forma, hierarquicamente mais altos que ele.

"Oh sim, não podemos machucar o precioso filhinho hanyou do papai. Não é culpa nossa que ele teve o mau gosto de manter o bastardo com qual deixou sua concubina grávida. E então se casar com ela! Onde o mundo vai parar, quando um youkai coloca um humano no mesmo nível que ele?"

Kagome sufocou uma exclamação de surpresa. Ela sabia, assim com todo mundo, que o pai de Inuyasha era o líder dos youkais nesta seção. Não havia ninguém mais forte do que ele, e ele governava sobre tudo. Era este o porquê as escolas continuavam a funcionar no distrito de Kyoto, quando elas eram inexistentes em qualquer outro lugar. Insultar o pai dele...

Inuyasha deu de ombros. "Isto não importa para mim. Meu sangue humano é inferior e fraco se comparado ao meu sangue youkai. Eu o ignoro."

O grupo riu com sarcasmo. "Nós não podemos, entretanto. Eu digo que você não apareça aqui de novo, Inuyasha. Você combina mais com as escolas de escravos. Porquê não tenta? Eu estou certo de que vão aceitá-lo lá de braços abertos."

Inuyasha rosnou e atacou com as garras na direção de Yura, quase tirando sua cabeça. Ela pulou para trás, e aprontou alguns fios de cabelo, planejando envolvê-los em volta do pescoço de Inuyasha e matá-lo com seu tipo especial de mágica.

Uma mão fechando-se sobre sua garganta a parou, e ela foi jogada contra a parede alguns pés atrás, os dourados olhos raivosos de Inuyasha encontrando os dela. "Não quero ouvir mais nenhuma maldita palavra, sua vadia."

Com aquilo, jogou a mochila sobre os ombros e pulou a alta cerca com facilidade, fazendo uma pausa no local aonde Kagome se escondia. "É melhor cair fora daqui, sua imbecil. Seu uniforme escolar não vai protegê-la sempre."

Kagome olhou para ele, olhos arregalados. "Sinto muito que isso aconteça com você." Ela sussurrou, e então correu rua abaixo, em direção à casa do poço que chamava de lar. Não notou o olhar chocado de Inuyasha atrás dela, ou ele a seguindo até onde morava.

Kagome suspirou enquanto fazia seu caminho rua abaixo rapidamente. Não gostava daquela área...mas era o atalho mais rápido para a escola. Não era um trajeto seguro, porém não tinha escolha. Já tinha problemas suficientes na escola como estava, e não podia se dar ao luxo de acrescentar mais um crime para o seu registro. Eles haviam dito que mais um deslize, não importava o quão pequeno fosse, e ela seria mandada a uma família youkai para ser escrava. Ela estava com a escola somente para um período de experiência, e estar lá era a única coisa que a salvava de ser entregue a uma das famílias youkai que governavam a cidade. Estremeceu de medo, se perguntando o que aconteceria se cometesse um deslize.

Ela não estava olhando para todos os lados da rua quando cruzou um beco, e trombou em alguém que andava no caminho contrário ao dela. A força do impacto a jogou no chão de costas, e ela viu estrelas por alguns momentos. Olhou para cima para ver em quem havia trombado, e a boca ficou seca de medo. Era um deles.Os youkai que mandavam nessa parte da cidade, a parte em que humanos só viviam como escravos. Apertou fortemente a mochila escolar contra si, sabendo que lhe daria pelo menos uma imunidade parcial.

"Olhe, Hoshi... temos uma visitante na nossa parte da cidade. Uma pequena colegial do lado errado da pista..." A youkai que falou tinha cabelos sem corte, amarrados atrás com uma fita fina e vermelha, a maioria da suas curvas à mostra pela apertada roupa preta. Ela não calçava sapatos, mas sim um pano enrolado em torno dos pés, mas Kagome sabia quem era. Yura, ela era aquela que tentara matar Inuyasha no outro dia.

"Me desculpe..." Kagome sabia que aquilo soara patético, mas também sabia o que Yura poderia fazer com suas vítimas. Os escravos humanos evitavam-na, e até as garotas do colégio Kon-to sabiam seu nome e evitavam dizer coisas sobre ela. Todos sabiam como ela era perigosa. Os olhos de Kagome se arregalaram quando Yura puxou um nó de cabelo, manipulando-o até se formar um ninho de gato nas mãos.

"Você sabe a punição por estar aqui, garota? Aqueles que não nos pertencem não conhecem o próprio lugar. Você faria uma boa escrava..." Kagome encolheu-se. "Ou nós poderíamos apenas brincar um jogo de ninho de gato. Isso soa bom para você?"O cabelo na mão de Yura brilhou levemente, e Kagome sentiu fios do cabelo afiado envolverem seu corpo, fazendo cortes. Ela reprimiu o instinto de gritar quando o sangue escorreu pelas costas, mas não conseguiu conter um lamento de dor.

Sentiu a visão escurecer alarmantemente, e o chão pareceu um lugar bem vindo. Quando os fios estavam começando a ferir seu pescoço, ouviu o som de algo sendo arrebentado, e o cabelo ao seu redor desapareceu. Houve um grito ultrajado, e então silêncio. Olhou para cima para ver um outro youkai acima dela, pedaços de um pente quebrado nas mãos.

"Oi!" Kagome se esforçou para manter os olhos abertos ao som da nova voz, mas ela só pôde deitar-se no chão, sua respiração arfante. Ouviu o toque distante do sinal da escola, e deu-se conta que sua vida como estudante livre estava acabada, e se tornaria escrava para um daqueles youkais que vira ali naquele dia. Inutilmente tentou se levantar e forçou-se a ficar de joelhos, palmas contra o chão para se sustentar.

"Você não deveria estar se movendo, sabe. Foi estúpida em vir aqui. Você queria ser morta?" A voz áspera sobressaltou-a. Ela pensara que o youkai já teria ido embora à essa altura, entediado com ela. Embora ele a tivesse salvado, quem sabia o que ele podia estar planejando? Ela deixou sua visão borrada ir na direção da fonte da voz, e se surpreendeu ao ver um garoto num uniforme escolar curvado sobre ela, longos cabelos prateados caindo em cascata pelas costas,e duas orelhas caninas no topo da cabeça. Era Inuyasha...ela se perguntou porque ele parou —por uma humana.

Ela inclinou-se de encontro à parede, sentindo o chão dar solavancos violentos sob os pés, mas ela tinha que chegar à escola de algum modo. Já estava atrasada, mas eles a deixariam ir se explicasse o que acontecera. "Obrigada..." Ela disse com a voz macia, agarrando a mochila com uma mão trêmula, usando a parede de apoio, fez seu caminho pela viela, indo para aonde sua escola ficava. Não olhou de novo para o garoto youkai, mas podia sentir seus olhos sobre ela o tempo todo.

"Por violar o código da escola novamente, você já não está mais sob segurança da escola. Eu sinto muito que tenha que ser assim, Higurashi-san, mas você conhecia as regras quando entrou aqui. Você foi avisada que se violasse mais uma regra, então teria que assumir a lei que sua posição na vida dita."

Kagome mal ouviu as palavras que o diretor dizia. Tudo o que sabia é que ainda sentia uma dor horrível, e isso não acabaria assim tão cedo, especialmente se não pudesse mais ficar na escola, mas tendo que ser escrava de um youkai.

"De fato, nós já temos um mestre para você, Kagome. Houve um pedido por você pouco antes que chegasse. Inuyasha-sama?" A porta se abriu mas Kagome não ligava pra quem será seu mestre neste ponto. Deixou a cabeça despencar sobre a mesa, esperando que uma extasiante inconsciência reivindicá-la. Sentiu sendo erguida nos braços de alguém antes de desmaiar completamente.

Kagome acordou com um pano frio na testa, e lentamente abriu os olhos para ver uma figura curvada sobre ela, olhos dourados estreitados em preocupação. "Oi...Eu te disse para não se mover. Agora vai levar uma eternidade para sarar. Poucas pessoas sobrevivem ao ataque da Yura."

Kagome franziu as sobrancelhas. "Foi você quem me salvou. Por quê?" Ela sabia que não era a coisa mais esperta soar tão exigente...especialmente com este youkai que era seu novo mestre, mas queria uma explicação do porquê um youkai salvaria uma humana.

"Eu não tenho que ter uma razão. Talvez estivesse cansado da boca grande da Yura." Kagome deu de ombros e tentou levantar de sua posição deitada, mas uma mão forte em seus ombros manteve-a no lugar. "Não se mexa! Você está bem machucada. Humana estúpida."

"Eu nunca te pedi para me salvar! Eu preciso voltar!" Ela lutou contra a mão dele, ignorado a dor aguda do ferimento ao lado do corpo, onde o cabelo de Yura a cortara. Ele apenas sorriu ironicamente para ela, que parou. Ele sabia de algo que ela não sabia.

"Você já se esqueceu? Este é o lugar onde vai permanecer agora. Você pertence a mim." Seu sorriso era frio, e tudo o que aconteceu na sala do diretor voltou para a mente de Kagome com uma assombrosa claridade. Não mais era uma estudante livre do colégio Kon-to, mas propriedade do sorridente youkai acima dela.

Uma semana depois...

Kagome suspirou e se encostou contra a parede do quarto de Inuyasha, entediada. Estava completamente recuperada agora e ele ainda não dera nenhuma ordem sobre o que fazer. Não que ela estivesse se queixando, mas era estranho. Inuyasha estava na escola—ele era um veterano no colégio de 2ºgrau que freqüentava. Ele devia estar indo para a escola dele quando cruzou com ela.

A porta abriu de repente, e Kagome se abaixou quando a mochila dele atravessou o quarto voando, batendo na parede. Ele se virou com um olhar fulminante para eça, murmurando bravo.

"Você...Esqueci que estava aqui..." Resmungou. Ela piscou para ele, surpresa. "Garota...pegue a mochila..." Ela andou até a mochila devagar, pegando-a e estendendo para ele. "Pegue meu dever e faça-o. Eu não estou com vontade de pensar hoje à noite."

Ela olhou para ele aberta e fixamente. "Isto não está certo! Você não deveria ter outra pessoa fazendo o seu dever de casa! Como vai aprender? Passar nos seus testes?" Ele levantou a sobrancelha para ela, incrédulo.

"Está dizendo que _não vai_ obedecer as minhas ordens? Eu te disse para fazer o dever, vadia. Agora faça." Ele rosnou, se jogando na cama.

Kagome assentiu com a cabeça, começou a tirar os livros da mochila, e olhou para eles fixamente por um tempo. Apenas uma semana atrás ela estava estudando, e fazendo deveres como era _suposto_ que ele fizesse. Ela se deu conta que era a sua chance de estudar de novo. "O que você quer que eu faça, Inuyasha-sama?" Ela perguntou calma, os livros espalhados em volta.

Ele olhou para ela, entediado. "Faça tudo do meio para frente dos livros até eu mandá-la parar. Eu quero estar adiantado." Ela sufocou um grito, mas rapidamente pegou os livros e recuou para seu canto do quarto. Perguntou-se quando seria mandada para os aposentos dos escravos...agora que estava recuperada, já não mais precisava ficar no quarto dele.

Abriu os livros quase ansiosamente, lendo as palavras familiares. Aos poucos humanos nas escolas eram ensinadas aproximadamente as mesmas coisas que aos youkais. Ela não ligava que estivessem acima dela...estava aprendendo de novo. Pegou um lápis e papel sem realmente pensar muito nisso, e começou a tomar notas sobre o material. Logo estava perdida nos livros e nas informações dentro deles.

Algumas horas depois e seus olhos doíam desagradavelmente por fitar as pequeninas impressões nos vários livros. Ela havia quase acabado com eles, fazendo um capítulo de cada um antes de ir ao seguinte. Suas mãos doíam, e ela queria dormir. Até seu cérebro estava cansado por escrever aqueles papéis. Inuyasha estava roncando na cama,e ela manteve-se nos papéis, mas era um esforço manter os olhos abertos.

_Bom, você estava entediada, Kagome . Ele finalmente te deu algo para fazer. _Guardou os amargos pensamentos para si mesma, e leu a última parte do primeiro livro, deixando-o de lado, a pilha de papéis necessários para ele arrumados em cima. Pelo menos terminara um livro, faltavam só mais três. Descansou o queixo sobre os joelhos, fechando os olhos por um segundo. Não ouviu o lápis cair da própria mão e bater no chão quando adormeceu de pura exaustão.

Um minuto depois o alarme do relógio tocando a acordou da sua soneca, e ela se assustou, agarrando o livro que estava a ponto de cair do colo. Ela olhou para Inuyasha com medo, se perguntando se ele percebera que ela adormecera. Ele simplesmente olhou para ela, rodeada de livros, e bufou.

"Então, quanto você já fez, bruxa?" Ele perguntou sonolento. Ela apontou para a pilha de papéis escritos, incapaz de formar uma resposta coerente. As sobrancelhas dele levantaram-se em surpresa, e ele sorriu para ela, antes de entrar no banheiro adjacente. "Talvez você seja útil afinal ..." Ele murmurou.

Kagome só pôde fitar a sua forma que se afastava. Ele não lhe dera permissão para parar de trabalhar, e seu estômago roncou alto em protesto por ter que fazer todo este trabalho mental sem nada para sustentar seu corpo. Abriu o livro mais próximo outra vez, as palavras borrando-se em sua visão. Kagome mal podia segurar o lápis agora que sua concentração estava quebrada.

"Me dê isso..." a voz de Inuyasha saiu de algum lugar acima dela enquanto agarrava o livro das mãos dela e metia na mochila. Ela pôde somente olhar fixamente para ele estupidamente, sua mente lenta de tanta exaustão. "Vá tomar um banho ou algo assim...você fede ..." Ele murmurou, e saiu do quarto, pisando duro escadas abaixo. Kagome assumiu isso como um convite para relaxar, e desmoronou no chão.

Arigatou para quem leu! Deixem reviews!

Bjks,

Bella-chan


	2. Cíumes

**Sangue Compartilhado por Lazuli**

Yo gente!

Os agradecimentos, ok?

Kikyou Priestess: Arigatou, mas os elogios devem ser feitos à Lazuli, a autora, e não a mim. Mesmo assim, arigatou. Sim, está nos meus favoritos! Lazuli tb agradece!

Lara Gallas: n.t: Eu agradeço por ter lido a fic! A Lazuli mandou uma resposta p/ a sua review, ok? Quanto à pergunta sobre o título, eu acho que ela será respondida no decorrer da história, eu li, eu entendi.Mas acho q se explicar agora perde a graça da história.

n.a: Outras pessoas vãoaparecer na história, mas eu não acho que o Kouga vá. Possível? Eu não me lembro!risadas Mas sim, Sesshoumaru vai aparecer. Eu estou contente que você esteja apreciando a história, e espero que você continue a ler ela.

Júlia: n.t: Eu sou a tradutora da fic, e mandei a sua review para a autora, Lazuli, e ela respondeu! Eu queria agradecer por mandar a review, ok?

n.a: Muito obrigada! Eu estou realmente feliz que você tenha gostado tanto da minha fic, eu espero que você continue lendo ela!

L.P Vany Chan: n.t: Arigatou, espero q continue a ler, ok? Bjks!

n.a: Eu acho q Bella-chan está fazendo uma ótima tradução, e eu agradeço por ler a minha história!

Gostaria de dizer às pessoas que não receberam ainda a resposta: Gomen ne! Lazuli ainda não me respondeu essas reviews, então eu as respondo no próximo cap., ok?

Bjks,

Bella-chan

**Capítulo 2: Ciúmes**

Kagome se sentiu estranha enquanto levava os pratos vazios para a cozinha. Inuyasha havia ordenado que ela os deixasse no quarto, e outro escravo cuidaria deles, mas ela soube que algo estava estranho para que ela cuidasse apenas dele, e nada mais. Ela nem mesmo fazia muita coisa, e os outros escravos pareciam mais cansados e mais esgotados do que ela. Eles trabalhavam mais, e às vezes lhe davam um olhar mal-encarado. Tinha que fazer algo em relação a isso, e este seria o primeiro passo. Inuyasha não ficaria bravo por ela fazer trabalhos de escravo... limpando e fazendo comida para ele.

Uma mão áspera a fez girar, fazendo-a perder o controle sobre a bandeja sobrecarregada de tigelas e pratos. Manuseou-a por alguns momentos, tentando impedir que a louça se espatifasse no chão. Ela se virou para lançar um olhar fulminante à aquele que fez com que ela perdesse o controle, e vacilou quando viu os olhos raivosos de Inuyasha olhando para os seus próprios.

"Eu te disse para fazer isto, Kagome?" Ele perguntou, a raiva evidente em sua voz baixa. Ela balançou a cabeça devagar. "Porque você está desobedecendo uma ordem, então?" perguntou.

"Eles estavam só parados ali! Estava ficando nojento, e pensei que estaria tudo bem se eu cuidasse da louça." Sua voz estava zangada, e a sobrancelha dele se ergueu com o seu tom. Aparentemente, ser uma escrava ainda não a havia alquebrado... mas ela não era uma escrava comum. Contraiu-se internamente ao pensar o que seu irmão diria se visse Kagome carregando louça suja como uma escrava comum.

"Coloque as malditas louças no chão, Kagome, e volte para o quarto. Este NÃO é seu trabalho, e você não vai fazer o trabalho dos outros escravos. Vá, agora!" Quando ela se levantou e olhou para ele, ainda segurando a louça, ele a pegou pelos cabelos, e a jogou no chão, tigelas se espalhando em volta dela. "Vá!" Gritou, e ela voltou ao quarto correndo, deixando a louça intocada.

Inuyasha correu uma mão pelo cabelo enquanto outra escrava corria até ele, pegando a louça caída. "Inuyasha-sama... perdoe-me...mas porque você a mantém? Ela não faz a sua parte do trabalho."

Ele olhou com surpresa para a escrava que falara. "Do que diabos você está falando?" Ele perguntou com raiva. Esta era uma escrava muito xereta. Ele teria que consertar isso.

"Ela não trabalha de forma alguma, Inuyasha-sama. Eu nunca a vi."

Ele bufou e olhou para ela fixamente.

"Talvez ela não tenha sido feita para trabalhar com a sua escória." Com isso, ele voltou ao quarto, ignorando o olhar zangado que a garota deu a ele quando estava de costas.

"Inuyasha é meu." Ela murmurou baixo, ainda pegando os pedaços quebrados da louça. "Eu me certificarei disso." Kikyo jogou o último fragmento da tigela na bandeja e continuou até a cozinha, onde faria a comida de Inuyasha e da garota nova. Um sorriso apareceu em sua face enquanto caminhava. Ela daria um jeito naquela pequena vadia.

Inuyasha abriu rudemente a porta de seu quarto para ver Kagome enrolada no canto. Humana estúpida...se não fosse por Sesshoumaru abrindo a grande boca naquele dia, ele não estaria neste apuro. Não conseguia mais tolerar aquelas malditas zombarias sobre sua falta de mulheres...maldito seja; o imbecil não sabia que ele nunca quis uma companheira de tipo nenhum? Elas eram todas tão chatas...as mulheres youkai eram superficiais, e as escravas humanas tão...sem vida. Elas obedeciam todos os seus comandos, não questionavam, mas ele sabia que os comentários eram feitos depois...elas não ousavam dizer nada em voz alta, mas ele sabia.

Então ele escolheu aquela garota Kagome...ela parecia interessante, e preparada para a batalha, mesmo quando ferida pelo cabelo de Yura. Ele já estava farto de Yura, também. Ela esteve atrás dele por anos, fazendo rudes comentários sobre seu sangue em uma hora, e então comentando sobre seu lindo cabelo em outra. Ele nunca FARIA nada com a garota...ela era muito inocente e ingênua em vários sentidos... não sabia qual seu propósito... mesmo que fosse treinada na arte todo dia. Ele estava adiando a hora em que teria de contar a ela. Ele não sabia _porquê, _ela era apenas uma humana escrava—mas havia algo em seus olhos que o fazia reconsiderar dizer descaradamente que seu único trabalho na casa era lhe fazer companhia...na cama.

"Pare de se mostrar tão patética e levante-se." Kagome assustou-se com o som da voz de Inuyasha, e se encolheu mais ainda contra a parede. "O que há de errado com você?Levante-se logo, vadia."

Kagome endireitou-se e lanço um olhar gelado a ele. "Me deixe em paz! Você me queria no quarto, agora o que quer que eu faça? Beije os seus pés? Me curve para você? É sua culpa eu estar nessa situação. Por quê você não está me deixando fazer trabalhos de um escravo normal?"

"Você é uma imbecil! Eu quero este quarto arrumado quando nosso jantar chegar. Você vai comer comigo esta noite." Ela o encarou com olhos chocados. "O que você está olhando? Você parece uma tonta. Saia daí e arrume esta bagunça."

Ela assentiu com a cabeça lentamente, parecendo quase aliviada por ter recebido ordens para limpar alguma coisa. Ela não podia nem limpar o quarto sem sua permissão, e estava começando a ficar desconfiada de seu papel na casa. Começou pegando as roupas espalhadas, dobrando-as e colocando no canto do quarto para outro escravo pegar. Então foi ao outro lado do quarto e pegou as armas dele, a mão pairando sobre a sua espada pessoal, perguntando-se se deveria tocá-la. Era uma espada especial, e ela havia visto outros escravos sendo atirados em paredes por chegar perto dela. Trabalhou em volta dela sem fazer um barulho enquanto cuidadosamente punha tudo de volta em seu lugar.

Uma vez que havia terminado, ela se sentou, olhando fixamente o chão. Odiava ser tão submissa...isto ia contra sua natureza, mas sua lateral ainda doía por ter sido arremessada ao chão de madeira duro. Os olhos dele fulminaram para ela.

"Você se esqueceu de algo." Seu olhar intenso apontou a Tetsuaiga deitada inocentemente no chão, e ela engoliu em seco nervosa. Ele dera permissão para tocá-la? Cautelosamente estendeu a mão para pegar o objeto, sentindo a pulsação sob ela. Puxou a mão de volta em choque, e olhou para cima, para ver Inuyasha dando a ela um olhar curioso.

"Então você pode sentir as batidas do coração da Tetsuaiga? Isto é incomum para um mortal." Ela assentiu devagar, e pegou a arma antes de estendê-la para Inuyasha. Então houve uma batida na porta, e Kagome olhou para Inuyasha primeiro antes de atendê-la. Ele fez um gesto para que ela abrisse, ela o fez para ver Kikyo ali, sorrindo para ela antes de empurrar a bandeja cheia de comida para ela.

"Pegue esta bandeja de volta, Kikyo, e coloque-a na mesa.." Kikyo lançou um olhar fulminante a Kagome antes de pegar a bandeja de volta e lentamente andar até a mesa baixa. Pousou-a gentilmente,olhando para Inuyasha por mais ordens. "Vá embora, agora. Kagome vai cuidar do resto, garota."

Ela assentiu e andou rigidamente para fora do quarto. Inuyasha se virou para Kagome e apontou para a comida. "Coma." Ela assentiu e ajoelhou-se, arrumando os pratos sobre a mesa,e pacientemente esperando por Inuyasha se sentar antes de pegar seus hashis (pauzinhos).

"O que diabos você está esperando? Coma. Você não come o suficiente." Ela finalmente pegou seus hashis e mordeu com cuidado a comida, seus olhos arregalados em surpresa. Tinha um gosto tão bom... o bife estava tenro...era um raro prazer. Nunca antes ela comera uma refeição tão deliciosa em sua vida.Ela captou o olhar divertido de Inuyasha para ela, e corou, escondendo o rosto enquanto devagar comia mais.

Quando ela finalmente terminou de comer, sorriu pelo que parecia ser a primeira vez em muito tempo. Não conseguia entender Inuyasha...mas ao menos havia tido uma boa refeição que ia ficar em sua memória por um bom tempo. Ela começou a tirar os pratos sujos, quando uma onda repentina de tontura a atacou.

Apertou a borda da mesa, tentando não ser tão óbvia. Ela lutou contra a tontura furiosamente, empilhando os pratos sujos com cuidado. Inuyasha estava dando a ela um olhar estranho, mas ela apenas abanou a cabeça, e empurrou a louça suja para o lado da mesa. Levantou devagar e começou a andar para o seu canto do quarto, e o aposento girou em volta dela loucamente antes de cair para frente.

Inuyasha viu Kagome cair, e pulou para frente para pegá-la antes que ela batesse no chão duro. "Kagome!"

Ela moveu-se ligeiramente em seus braços, e abriu confusos olhos azuis para olhar para ele, então eles rapidamente se fecharam de novo,e seu corpo ficou mole. Ele sentiu a testa dela, e estava queimando. Franziu as sobrancelhas, e colocou-a gentilmente em sua cama, antes de inspecionar a comida que ela esteve comendo.

Cheirou as tigelas, seu nariz se franzindo ao sutil cheiro de veneno que ainda estava nos pratos. Seus olhos se estreitaram, e ele cuidaria do escravo que fizera isto a Kagome. Teria que ter certeza de que Kagome estaria bem em primeiro lugar.

Ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela, não gostando que a sua pele parecia mais pálida que o normal...quase transparente. O que diabos havia sido dado a ela? Parecia estar tirando sua força vital.

"Kagome! Agüente firme...vamos, garota. Você é minha, eu não te disse que poderia ficar doente..." Ela não respondeu, e ele agarrou uma das mãos geladas dela. Droga...o que ele poderia fazer? Ouviu sua porta ranger, abrindo,e girou o corpo, vendo Kikyo ali.

Ela pareceu surpresa ao ver Inuyasha, e tentou deixar o quarto, mas ele a pegou, e a segurou contra a parede, as garras a centímetros de sua garganta.

"Me diga, vadia. O que pensou estar fazendo, tentando me envenenar?"

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, e ela choramingou de medo enquanto uma gota de suor escorria pelo lado de seu rosto.

"Eu não estava tentando matá-lo, Inuyasha-sama!" Seus olhos estavam cheios de medo. Ser acusada de matar um youkai, intencionalmente ou não, resultava em sentença de morte instantânea para o escravo que cometera o crime.

"Quem você estava tentando matar, então? Estava certamente perto de me matar. Eu poderia ter comido da refeição que Kagome comeu. Qual era sua intenção? Você estava planejando matar Kagome?

Ela tentou balançar a cabeça negativamente, mas a mão dele agarrou sua mandíbula com força, fazendo-a concordar com ele. "Eu não estava tentando matar você! Eu queria me livrar da Kagome! Ela não é boa como escrava!Ela não foi criada como uma!"

Ela respirou fundo, desejando que fosse perdoada por isso. Ao menos ser jogada nas ruas, receber outra posição... mas não ser morta. Ela não poderia ser morta por tentar matar outro escravo. Isto acontecia o tempo todo.

Inuyasha sorriu, e o coração dela acelerou ao olhar em seu rosto. Ele não parecia feliz, e ela soube que cometera um grande erro ao admitir seu crime.

"Vadia... você vai morrer por isso, se Kagome morrer. De fato, vou contar ao meu pai como você tentou me matar. Eu acho que ele não vai ficar nada feliz com você."

Kikyo choramingou enquanto Inuyasha a puxava pelos cabelos escadas abaixo, para a sala principal onde seu pai estava.

"Pai, eu gostaria que você conhecesse um dos escravos. Ela tentou me matar hoje, e conseguiu envenenar minha concubina pessoal."

Os olhos de Kikyo estavam fechados, e ela segurou seus choramingos quando ouviu a voz fria de Inuyasha sobre ela, selando seu destino. Ela mal ouvira a palavra 'concubina', mas percebeu porquê Kagome nunca trabalhava, e porque Inuyasha ficara tão bravo por ela ter tentado trabalhar.

"Inuyasha...você tem alguma prova disso?" A voz do pai de Inuyasha...ele soava muito parecido com o filho, só mais profundo, sério e formal.

"Eu tenho. Kagome está em minha cama, doente, pálida, e impossibilitada de se mover por causa do veneno que esta escrava deu a ela. Eu exijo a vida dela em troca pelo atentado à minha, e à de Kagome.

Kikyo forçou seus olhos abertos, e o mundo girou em cores brilhantes enquanto ela via o pai de Inuyasha assentindo. "Está concordado. Farei os executores se encontrem com ela esta noite."

Kikyo se deixou ser levada ao pequeno quarto que era reservado para aqueles que cometeram crimes a real casa Inuyoukai. Manteve a cabeça levantada, satisfeita pelo fato de estar levando Kagome junto com ela, e ambas estariam sem Inuyasha.

É isso aí!! Espero q tenham gostado!

Bjks,

Bella-chan


	3. O mundo exterior

Yo minna!

Estou com outro capítulo da fic! Lazuli pediu p/ avisar que anda c/ alguns problemas com o e-mail e pc, por isso n poderá responder as reviews de imediato. Mas ela responderá depois, ok? Se n, eu mesma estarei respondendo! Aki estão as reviews que a Lazuli respondeu!(obs: as respostas são dela, ok?)

Aline: Obrigada!sorrisos Eu também não gostava muito da Kikyou quando eu escrevi isso, Eu fui muito má com ela... Estou feliz que você tenha gostado, apesar disso.

Obrigada por ler!!

Priscila Marvolo: Sim, eu acredito que o Sesshy apareça na história, eu só não consigo lembrar o capítulo!risadas Eu espero que você aproveite, mesmo se ele não tiver uma participação breve.

Issa-chan: Sim, por favor agradeça à Bella por seu trabalho duro traduzindo essa história! Estou feliz que você tenha gostado de ler, e espero que você continue!

Lara Gallas: Obrigada!!!risadas e sorrisosSim, eu não gosto da Kikyou, mas sinto meio mal por ela de um certo modo. Eu desejo que ela possa apenas conseguir paz para ela e partir Ela não precisa estar mais por perto, então Inuyasha e Kagome poderão ficar um com o outro.

Hito-chan: Muito obrigada!sorrisos Sim, humanos como escravos é terrível, mas algumas vezes na vida simplesmente acontece. Eu queria escrever mais sobre como isso seria horrível, mas eu não acho que tenha feito um trabalho bom o suficiente... Eu estou feliz que você tenha gostado de ler a história, apesar disso!!!!!

Lolita: Você gostou daquilo? Estou feliz que esteja aproveitando a história, eu tentei ser original quando eu escrevi pela primeira vez, e espero que tenha feito um bom trabalho. Obrigada!

Bom, e agora, à história!

Bjks,

Bella-chan

**Sangue Compartilhado **

**por Lazuli **

**Capítulo 3: O mundo exterior**

Kagome puxou o tecido de seu velho uniforme escolar, suspirando. Inuyasha dissera que queria sair naquele dia, e ela deveria ir com ele. Por quê ele queria levar sua escrava junto estava além dela, mas supôs que ele deveria ter algum tipo de razão para isso. Virou-se para o pequeno espelho no banheiro e fez uma careta. Ela estava horrível. Sabia que seu uniforme não poderia estar no melhor estado depois que Yura a atacou, mas ela também não imaginava que estivesse em retalhos. Parecia que alguém tinha passado uma faca afiada nele.

"Ei, garota! Saia rápido daí! Você está levando uma eternidade!" Kagome saiu do banheiro devagar, olhando para o chão. Os olhos dele se arregalaram quando a viu, e ela sorriu ironicamente para si mesma. Finalmente conseguira chocar Inuyasha, mesmo que não fosse intencional.

"Estou pronta para ir, Inuyasha-sama." Ela sussurrou, se perguntando o que ele faria. Será que ele ainda queria levá-la com ela agora? Ela parecia lixo, e tinha certeza que ele não queria alardear isso por aí.

"Fique bem aqui." Ele murmurou. "Eu já volto. Você parece como se alguém a tivesse arrastado do esgoto." Kagome escondeu o sorriso. Ela poderia ficar ali e fazer nada como o usual. Ele sairia sozinho, e não se incomodaria com ela... como o usual.

Ela ficou no meio do quarto, se perguntando se ele retornaria para mesmo. Surpreendeu-se quando o ouviu andando no corredor, e seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele jogou algo para ela. Era macio...e cheirava limpo. Ela olhou para baixo e viu um vestido limpo, e fez uma rápida reverência para Inuyasha.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Inuyasha-sama. Vou colocá-lo agora mesmo". Deixou o quarto para se trocar de novo, maravilhada com a sensação da roupa macia contra sua pele. Ela nunca vestira algo tão bonito antes. Era assombroso, mesmo que não se ajustasse perfeitamente. Olhou-se no espelho, e se surpreendeu com a bonita figura que a olhava de volta.

"Feh! Você está levando muito mais tempo que antes. Eu não lhe dei isso para que você pudesse ficar se olhando. Diabos, saia logo para que possamos ir.".Kagome se sobressaltou com a voz áspera de Inuyasha, e fez uma rápida saída do pequeno quarto.

Ele nem olhou para ela, mas começou a andar para fora do quarto. Ela o seguiu em silêncio. Mesmo se Inuyasha fosse dono dela, ele a estava deixando ter ar fresco de novo. Não estivera do lado de fora desde seu último dia na escola Kon-to, e ela estava ansiosa por sentir a luz do sol aquecer seu rosto. Podia quase se sentir livre de novo.

Inuyasha olhou a garota andando ao seu lado. Ela estava quieta naquele dia — ele se perguntava se o veneno que quase a matara afetara algum de seus neurônios. Ela não precisava ser tão estúpida como o resto dos escravos da casa. Como se ele ligasse para ela. Ainda estava bravo porque poderia ter sido ele a quase morrer pelo veneno. Não sabia o que aquela garota estava pensando, envenenando a comida. Ele poderia ter comido — sorriu cruelmente. Estava contente por aquela vadia estar morta. Ninguém tentava matá-lo e vivia para contar história.

"Hei, garota Estamos parando aqui." Ela olhou surpresa para ele, mas apenas assentiu. Ele rolou os olhos. Era mais interessante quando ela discutia e gritava com ele. Ele supôs que ela não poderia fazer isso na rua... haviam muitos youkais prontos para matar uma garota escrava desobediente e sem freio na língua. Ela sabia as regras melhor que ele. Sorriu devagar para ele, que piscou em surpreso, se perguntando o que tinha com ela.

Ela não fez nada desta vez, apenas o seguiu submissa para dentro da loja, e ele suspirou. No que ele se metera, pegando uma escrava humana? Ele viu outros youkai na loja olhando para ele e a garota, e lançou um olhar fulminante para eles, escutando seus comentários abafados sobre ele.

"Maldito hanyou...vindo aqui. Não ligo se ele é filho de Inutaiko. Ele é um miserável mestiço... com uma escrava humana também. Ele acha que isto é aceitável? Está nos dando uma imagem ruim..."

"Eu concordo. Ele vai ser igual ao pai, escolhendo uma humana como Parceira. Olhe para ela. Dá pra notar pela maneira como está vestida que ela é a concubina dele.

Risada. "Ele pertence aos humanos. Talvez para ele não seja um ato repugnante. Ele não vira humano uma vez ao mês? Provavelmente gosta deles—Mas tenho certeza que ela é quente na cama. Isso é tudo para o que humanos servem... trabalhar e dormir com eles."

Os olhos de Inuyasha se estreitaram. "Ao menos alguém vai dormir comigo. Eu ouvi dizer que você precisa drogar sua parceira antes que ela olhe para sua cara feia, sua maravilha careca."

Os olhos de Manten se estreitaram em raiva, e ele se levantou apenas para ter Hiten segurando seu ombro. "Não desperdice a sua raiva com esse meio-youkai, Manten. Não vale a pena."

Os olhos de Manten ainda estavam raivosos, e ele se livrou da mão do irmão. "Eu vou me certificar que ele mantenha essa boca fechada. Ninguém me insulta assim." Ele rosnou e saltou, abrindo a boca para lançar uma rajada em Inuyasha, que apenas bocejou e sacou Tetsusaiga.

Kagome assistiu assombrada quando o relâmpago dividiu-se em dois, completamente desviado pela espada. Inuyasha pulou por sobre a cabeça de Manten, deixando Kagome gritando e correndo para longe do caminho do relâmpago.

Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes, se perguntado se Inuyasha queria tê-la morta ali. Observou enquanto Manten e Hiten se uniam contra Inuyasha, que não notou a união de forças. Checando o salão com os olhos, viu um arco e uma aljava de flechas perto de um fascinado youkai, e os pegou rápido, imaginando se conseguiria realmente usar as antigas armas.

Desajeitadamente postou a flecha no arco, e puxou o máximo que conseguia, mirando o irmão mais velho, cujas costas estavam voltadas para ela. Soltou a flecha, fechando os olhos. Não tinha certeza de porque estava salvando seu dono — mas parecia quase instintivo. Ela provavelmente arrumaria um dono pior se Inuyasha morresse — e isto ela tivesse sorte. Talvez fosse até morta porque ele morreu.

Ouvindo um grito de dor, e outro de ultraje, ela abriu seus olhos para ver Hiten caindo no chão, e ficar imóvel. Os olhos de Manten se arregalaram em choque enquanto fitava o lugar onde seu irmão mais velho estava caído, e ele se virou para Kagome, olhos vermelho-sangue de ira.

"Sua estúpida vadia humana... você o matou." Inuyasha estava fitando Kagome em choque, e o salão ficou em completo silêncio, todos olhando para os três que estavam lutando.

Kagome recuou amedrontada, apertando o arco e flechas contra si, tremendo. Iria morrer. Ela salvara Inuyasha, mas iria morrer. Ela nem sabia como havia feito isso. Como podia uma simples flecha matar um youkai?

"Você...Você é um daqueles malditos humanos que podem matar youkais, não é? Porquê ainda restou algum perigo como vocês? Eu devia fazê-la em pedaços agora mesmo!" Ele abriu a boca para liberar um relâmpago, porém foi logo interrompido por uma espada trespassando-o, e ele tomou ao chão em dois pedaços. Todos fitaram o youkai morto no chão, e então se viraram para olhar Inuyasha.

"Isto é o que acontece quando me ameaçam, bastardos." Ele guardou a espada, e olhou para o público imóvel. Puxou Kagome bruscamente, praticamente a arrastando porta afora. Ela ainda apertava o arco e flecha ao lado enquanto deixavam o prédio.

"Mulher estúpida! Você podia ter realmente sido morta lá! Que diabos estava pensando? Não me falou que era uma miko! Sua raça devia ter sido toda destruída! Por que diabos está viva ainda?"

Kagome rolou os olhos. "Eu não sei do que está falando, Inuyasha-sama. Se me quisesse morta tanto assim, poderia ter deixado aquele imbecil agigantado me fritar, ou me deixar morrer com o veneno."

Ele olhou-a fulminante, incapaz de pensar em uma resposta boa o suficiente para aquela. Ela fez um ponto e ele se blasfemou. Talvez não tivesse sido tão uma idéia tão boa assim ter uma escrava inteligente. Ele resumiu-se em agarrar o braço dela de novo, puxando-a consigo.

"Vamos. Temos que ir a uma de suas repugnantes lojas humanas. Preciso de algo para minha mãe, e lá é o melhor lugar para comprá-lo."

Kagome o fitou. Tinha esquecido... se ele era um hanyou, sua mãe era humana... uma ex-escrava e concubina do pai de Inuyasha. Corou de repente ao lembrar do comentário daquele youkai sobre ela...e a resposta de Inuyasha... Ela não podia ser...

Escondeu o rosto e apontou para um lugar rua abaixo. "Quando eu tinha algum dinheiro, Inuyasha-sama, ia à loja da Unmei. Ela tem algumas roupas bonitas e alguns acessórios. Talvez ela goste das coisas de lá."

Inuyasha bufou em desprezo. "Se é algo que você podia comprar, duvido que seja bom o bastante para a minha mãe." Ele seguiu as orientações dela para a loja; bem ciente dos olhares que estava ganhando por estar na parte humana da cidade. Olhos temerosos o observavam de janelas quebradas, e ele não perdeu os olhares fulminantes que eram direcionados a Kagome, e suas orelhas sensíveis captaram a palavra 'prostituta' mais do que uma vez.

Kagome estava silenciosa ao lado dele, e abriu a porta de um dos melhores prédios da área, e Inuyasha se encontrou numa pequena, escura loja, cheia de roupas, livros, brinquedos e jóias... parecia ter tudo, e ele estava espantado que humanos tivessem algo assim.

Kagome virou-se para ele com um sorriso irônico. "Isto é tudo que temos, Inuyasha-sama. Estou certa que pode encontrar algo útil aqui." Ela virou-se para um pequeno barulho na parte de trás da loja, e uma pequena garota de cabelo escuro veio, que parecia mais jovem que Kagome.

"Kagome-chan..." Ela sorriu brevemente, então seus olhos violetas viram Inuyasha, e ela amarrou a cara. "Quem é esse Kagome? Você está com eles agora? Nos traindo ao trazer um youkai para o nosso lado da cidade?"

Kagome negou com a cabeça. "Este é meu mestre, Inuyasha-sama. Nós estamos fazendo compras. Ele concordou em comprar algo na sua loja depois que eu disse a ele como ela era maravilhosa." Sua voz baixa era sincera, mas Unmei rolou os olhos.

"Tanto faz, Kagome. Só compre algo e tire este youkai da minha loja." Ela olhou friamente para Inuyasha, que ficou rígido ao lado de Kagome. Ele ergueu as ameaçadoras garras para ela, mas Unmei apenas sorriu e apontou uma besta para ele. (NT: besta é aquele tipo de arco automático)

"Eu não tentaria isso, bastardo. Tenho uma mira excelente. Essa loja é minha, e eu não suporto youkais vindo e seqüestrando e matando meus amigos e família. Compre algo para se divertir, e dê o fora."

Inuyasha rosnou, e Kagome sorriu. "Nós somos um pouco protetores com a liberdade que temos, Inuyasha-sama. Eu não testaria Unmei" Ela o levou para o fundo da loja, para os itens mais bonitos e caros que Unmei tinha para vender.

Unmei observou Kagome e Inuyasha saírem da loja depois de comprarem um kimono de seda, olhos cheios do sentimento de traição. Ela enfiou o dinheiro do youkai na velha caixa registradora, as mãos tremendo.

"Nunca mais ouse voltar aqui, Kagome. Eu vou me certificar que nunca aceitemos você de volta."

Inuyasha deixou Kagome em seu quarto equanto ia até sua mãe, e ela se encostou nas almofadas, segurando as lágrimas iminentes. Aqueles nomes que tanto youkais e os humanos a chamaram. Uma prostituta... uma concubina... era isso que realmente era? Devia ter sido cega e estúpida para não perceber o que significava estar todo o tempo no quarto de Inuyasha, fazendo apenas pequenas coisas para ele, e nunca fazendo as inúmeras tarefas que os outros escravos faziam todos os dias. Porque ele estava tão zangado por ela tentar fazer outros serviços.

Ela nunca se encaixaria com os youkai... mesmo se fosse a concubina de Inuyasha, e por ser concubina dele ela nunca mais poderia ficar com sua própria raça de novo. A expressão dos olhos de Unmei... Kagome fechou os próprios olhos em dor. Imaginou se era assim que Inuyasha se sentiu de certa forma. Não aceito por nenhuma das raças porque pertencia a ambas.

Ela congelou. Inuyasha... lembrou-se de tudo que disseram sobre ele. Deve tê-lo magoado, mesmo que ele não tenha falado nada. O youkai o olhara como se ele fosse inferior a ela, porque era uma mistura de raças. A expressões deles depois que ela havia... matado... Hiten. Havia quase um respeito relutante ali... uma humana que tinha o poder 'antigo' de destruir um youkai com uma flecha... ela se lembrava de contos sobre a miko que podia reduzir um youkai a pedaços com um único toque. Ela realmente se originava dessa linhagem?

"Eu juro, mãe... ela matou um dos irmãos Kaminari com uma única flecha sagrada. Vi com meus próprios olhos! Ela salvou a minha vida atirando a flecha. Nunca vi nada igual antes"

Sua mãe pareceu pensativa, e sorriu para ele. "Parece que você conseguiu um bônus com a escrava que salvou, Inuyasha. Ela poder ser muito útil. Seu segredo está a salvo comigo."

Inuyasha assentiu grato, e levantou-se lentamente de onde estava jantando com sua mãe. Ele não estava certo do porquê queria protegê-la. Ela salvara sua vida, entretanto, ao matar o outro youkai. Se os outros não estivessem com tanto medo da miko na sala, eles teriam sido mortos por causa disso. Ele tinha que protegê-la disso.

Kagome olhou para cima rapidamente quando Inuyasha entrou no quarto, a fitando estranhamente. "O quê foi?" Ela perguntou defensivamente, não gostando do olhar que ele dava a ela. Ele fechou a cara, fazendo-a se silenciar.

"Você é mesmo uma miko, garota? Eu não vou encontrar você tentando me matar de noite, vou?" Ela girou os olhos.

"Eu salvei sua vida, Inuyasha-sama. Não vou te matar. Por que eu faria algo tão estúpido como matar meu dono?" Ela sorriu para ele cinicamente. "Ou eu tenho uma razão para matá-lo, Inuyasha-sama?"

Os olhos dele se arregalaram. "Feh. Você não conseguiria chegar perto de mim." Ela balançou a cabeça, mudando de assunto.

"Inuyasha...sempre foi assim com você?" Ela perguntou, quieta. "As coisas que eles disseram sobre você?" Sua voz era suave e ele ficou atônito pelo tom carinhoso na voz dela. Uma humana... sua maldita escrava, nada mais nada menos, estava preocupada com o que disseram sobre ele e como ele se sentia sobre isso? O que havia de errado com ela?

"Não é da sua bendita conta." Ele murmurou. Sentiu um toque hesitante em seu braço, e olhou para Kagome, surpreso.

"Eu falo sério, Inuyasha. O que eles disseram... deve ter doído. Mesmo que não queira dizer isso para ninguém mais, pode confiar em mim. Ao menos me use para alguma coisa, Inuyasha-sama...mesmo como uma confidente. Eu não tenho ninguém para contar..."

Os olhos dela se desviaram por um momento, mas não antes dele ver o brilho de dor neles. Lembrou-se dos humanos que viram mais cedo, e de repente entendeu. "Hmph. Eu e você somos mais parecidos do que eu pensava, garota." Ele murmurou, e suspirou. "Sim, isso me incomoda. Os imbecis não conseguem manter a boca fechada. Ninguém liga que meu pai se acasalou com uma humana...nós fazemos isso o tempo todo." Ele olhou para longe de Kagome, corando, e então continuou.

"Foi o fato de ele ter se casado com ela... e me manter como filho. Normalmente quando a concubina tem o infortúnio de engravidar, é morta e o bebê vendido como escravo. Algumas vezes... eu me pergunto..."

Sua fala foi parando, e ele olhou para o chão. "Maldição, por que estou contando tudo isso para uma escrava?" murmurou.

"Essa escrava é sua concubina, e eu acho que ela entende." Os olhos deles se encontraram, e ele engoliu em seco. Viu compreensão ali, e blasfemou consigo mesmo. Ela sabia agora... não estava surpreso que ela soubesse. Não depois do alto comentário aos seus 'amigos' na loja.

"Não pense que isso muda as coisas. Não sou como meu pai. E não vou me deitar com uma humana." Ela respirou fundo, e colocou uma mão na bochecha dele.

"Eu sei que iss não muda as coisas, Inuyasha-sama. Eu só quis deixar você saber que tem alguém ao seu lado. Como você disse, nós temos muito em comum. Uma humana não é muito atrativa para um youkai, mas você não pode esquecer que você também é meio humano."

Ele a fitou surpreso, sentindo o calor da mão dela penetrando em sua bochecha. Segurou o queixo dela entre o polegar e o dedo indicador, a estudando, notando sua respiração acelerando-se. Ele sorriu cinicamente para ela, e a liberou.

"Garota estúpida. Eu nunca poderia me esquecer que sou meio humano. É melhor se lembrar que nunca será vista como humana novamente se eu a possuísse. Não me tente."

Ela o encarou chocada, mas sorriu. "Você nunca faria tal coisa com uma humana. Não pode me enganar assim." Ela saiu de perto dele, indo se trocar para que alguém pudesse lavar o vestido e devolvê-lo à mãe dele. Não era como se ela pudesse usar algo assim todos os dias. Sentiu a mão dele em seu pulso, e ela parou, surpresa.

"Inuyasha-sama?" A mão dele apertou-se no pulso dela, e um sorriso cínico curvou os cantos da boca dele. "Você está bem, Inuyasha-sama?" A outra mão traçou levemente a bochecha dela, e ela sentiu o rosto aquecer-se com o toque.

"Não esteja tão certa, garota." Com isso, ele a soltou, e ela rapidamente correu para o banheiro, pegando os seus pijamas enquanto deixava o quarto.


	4. Velhos amigos

**Sangue Compartilhado por Lazuli**

**Capítulo 4: Velhos amigos**

Kagome apertou mais o casaco em volta dela, tremendo enquanto uma rajada de vento pareceu passar através dela. Inuyasha dissera que ela poderia voltar para a sua velha 'casa' para pegar o resto de seus itens pessoais, mas não era para ficar ali.Ele poderia rastreá-la mais rápido do que ela poderia fugir, e ela não teria chance de sobreviver se fizesse isso. Chegou à casa do poço, e suspirou. Não gostaria de voltar para seu antigo modo de vida. Era livre, mas sempre com frio, miserável e com fome.

Viu o rasgado cobertor no chão, e a única foto de sua mãe encostada contra a mesa quebrada, e lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos. Parecia que fora há muito tempo que ela vivera ali, e considerava-se abençoada por ter um lugar fechado para proteger-se da chuva e neve. Rapidamente pegou a foto e abraçou-a contra o peito. Sentia tantas saudades de sua mãe, mas percebeu que aquela dor estava finalmente se apagando...

Deu uma última olhada no ambiente e começou a sair da casinha, e foi parada por uma besta disparando uma flecha que se fincou contra a madeira próxima a sua cabeça.

Kagome olhou para cima chocada para ver Unmei encarando-a, seus olhos estreitados em raiva enquanto preparava outra flecha para atirar. "Fique parada, Kagome. Eu quero que você morra o mais indolor possível. É o mínimo que posso fazer por você."

Os olhos de Kagome se arregalaram. _Ela está louca! O que aconteceu com a Unmei?_ "Unmei! O que há de errado com você?" Outra flecha foi atirada, e Kagome teve que se jogar no chão para evitar ser impalada. "Unmei!"

Unmei andou com arrogância em sua direção, lançando um olhar fulminante para Kagome. "Capaz de esquivar-se, hein? Deve ser uma vantagem ser a prostituta daquele bastardo. Você não seria capaz de escapar dele em outra situação." O pé dela atacou, chutando Kagome na lateral do corpo.

"Unmei...Eu não sou a prostituta dele! Por que seria ? Unmei!" Sua velha amiga não estava ouvindo, e suas mãos tremiam enquanto se afastava dela. "Por favor, seja razoável, Unmei!"

Unmei balançou a cabeça. "Você não é mais uma de nós. Você nos traiu, Kagome; estando com aquele youkai maldito... vestindo as roupas que ele lhe dá. Você parece saudável e bem alimentada. Aquecida e contente. O que eles fizeram com você? Você não é mais a mesma Kagome que eu conheci!"

Kagome levantou-se devagar, sua lateral ainda latejando por causa do chute. "Eu sou a mesma pessoa! Só porque a oportunidade se apresenta, não quer dizer que eu vá atirá-la pela janela! Eu sou uma escrava, assim como qualquer outro naquela casa. Eu pertenço a um youkai, e tenho que trabalhar para eles. Eu não tenho a liberdade que você pensa que eu tenho!"

Unmei sorriu cruelmente. "Então porquê ele deixou você vir aqui sozinha? Cadê a sua coleira? Aquele youkai seu não deveria estar segurando o outro lado dela? Estou surpresa que ele tenha deixado você andar sozinha." Sua expressão mudou.

"A menos que você esteja fugindo, Kagome?" Os olhos de Unmei tornaram-se esperançosos, como se quisesse que Kagome apenas confirmasse isso. "Por favor...Kagome. Me diga que fugiu. Você pode ficar comigo. Eu posso te esconder. Então não terá que se preocupar com ele mais."

Kagome riu amargamente. "Você tenta me matar, e então me convida para ficar com você? Amizade não funciona assim. Se não eu estivesse preocupada em talvez encontrar uma flecha nas costas no momento em que me virasse, ainda assim não ficaria com você. Não colocaria você em perigo assim. Se não notou, meu mestre é um Inu youkai. Não seria difícil me rastrear, e ele destruiria a loja no processo por você ter ajudado uma escrava fugitiva. Os humanos não teriam ninguém para sustentá-los com roupas e comida, e nós realmente desapareceríamos. Você fica no seu lado, Unmei, e eu ficarei no meu."

O rosto de Unmei perdeu todos os traços de gentileza e esperança. Arrumou a besta novamente, e atirou sem aviso, e Kagome não conseguiu se desviar completamente da flecha. Pegou a perna dela, fazendo um longo corte no lado do vestido que usava. Ela engoliu o grito de dor, e ignorou o sangue que deslizava pela perna.

"Eu ia ser gentil, Kagome. Agora, acho que vou me certificar de que você sofra antes de te matar. Traidora." Ela soltou uma flecha atrás da outra, Kagome mal registrava as agudas pontadas de dor antes de perceber que estava efetivamente presa contra a parede do edifício, incapaz de se mover.

Abriu os olhos para ver Unmei sorrindo sadicamente e apontando a flecha para seu coração. "Estou feliz que tenha te conhecido antes que nos passasse para trás, Kagome. Adeus..."

Kagome estremeceu e rapidamente fechou os olhos de novo. Não queria ver a flecha vindo em sua direção... Ia morrer mesmo, e só esperava que fosse rápido. A dor na perna estava começando a incomodá-la, e o chão parecia instável sob si. Ouviu o som da flecha sendo atirada, e esperou que esta a atingisse. Quando nada aconteceu, abriu os olhos cautelosamente para ver Inuyasha à sua frente, segurando a flecha em uma mão cheia de garras, com um olhar assassino para Unmei.

Inuyasha não conseguia acreditar que aquela humana estava ameaçando Kagome. Era a mesma cadela que controlava a loja onde ele comprara o kimono... e agora estava mirando uma besta contra contra sua escrava.

"Eu não tentaria isso, garota. Ela é minha." A garota sorriu falsamente, e ele sentiu seus olhos se estreitarem diante da convencida confiança no rosto dela, e nas firmes mãos dela sobre a besta.

"Protegendo sua pequena prostituta, youkai? Não consegue ter mais nada para dormir com você, então a escolheu? Leve a vadia. Eu não me importo." Ela se virou para ir embora, e ele quebrou a flecha ao meio antes de pular diante dela, uma mão apertando sua garganta, e a outra pegando sua besta e esmagando-a no chão.

A face de Unmei empalideceu-se diante da perda da arma, e suas mãos tentaram afrouxar o forte aperto de Inuyasha sobre garganta para que pudesse respirar. O canto da boca de Inuyasha virou-se em um sádico sorriso, e ele apertou mais, desejando poder quebrar o pescoço dela.

"Seria tão fácil estraçalhar você, garota. Eu não enviei Kagome a este lugar horrível para que ela pudesse ser morta na imundície. Por mais divertido que fosse ouvir seu pescoço quebrar, não farei isso. Eu vi a sua loja. Você ajuda aqueles vermes sujos que a viverem sem youkai, não?"

Unmei assentiu tão cuidadosamente quanto pôde, mal capaz de respirar, quanto mais respondê-lo em palavras. Manchas apareceram na frente de seus olhos, e sua visão escureceu momentaneamente.

"Você pode viver... mas nem ouse pensar em ameaçar Kagome novamente. Se não fosse pelo fato de que nem todos os humanos nesse inferno são tão sem cérebro quanto você, eu te mataria agora e deixaria essa raça patética desaparecer."

Inuyasha bufou em desgosto para a quase inconciente garota em suas mãos, e a atirou ao chão com força. Os olhos dela se fecharam assim que sua cabeça atingiu o chão, e ele considerou a idéia de chutá-la pelo que havia feito à Kagome. Concluiu que ela não sentiria nada, e deixou seu corpo onde estava e voltou para onde Kagome aindda estava presa à parede do templo de madeira.

Começou a puxar as flechas, notando que ela fazia uma careta a cada vez que tirava uma. Ela estava finalmente livre do templo e caiu para frente, uma mão apoiada contra o templo. Estava sangrando, toda esfarrapada, e tinha a aparência de quando ele a salvara de Yura. Ela fazia o ato de ser atacada uma ocorrência regular? (Hmm, não há como traduzir isso literalmente sem a frase ficar esquisita, mas o significado mais próximo é esse)

Ele ergueu o corpo dela nos braços, carregando-a gentilmente contra si, ciente de que ela estava sangrando de vários lugares diferentes. Ela lutou contra ele, e tentou sair.

"Obrigada por me salvar, Inuyasha-sama. Mas eu posso andar. Estou bem." Sorriu para ele, e começou a mancar em direção ao distrito youkai, parando quando ele não veio atrás dela imediatamente.

"Inuyasha-sama?" Ela chamou, se perguntando o que havia de errado com ele ultimamente. Ele balançou a cabeça iradamente para ela.

"Garota estúpida! Você é tão imbecil quanto quando eu te conheci, e você não vai fazer do seu jeito hoje." Pegou Kagome nos braços novamente, tocando atrás do pescoço dela gentilmente em seu ponto de pressão. Ela tombou contra si, e ele abanou a cabeça. Às vezes ela era teimosa demais para o seu próprio bem.

Kagome acordou lentamente, com uma latejante dor de cabeça, e se encontrou deitada na cama e Inuyasha. Procurou freneticamente por Inuyasha, e o viu roncando ao seu lado, e ela corou. O que estava fazendo na cama dele? Cuidadosamente tentou sair dela, esperando não acordar Inuyasha, mas a mão dele disparou e agarrou o cabelo dela.( n.t: ai, isso dói...)

"Fique." Ele ordenou, e ela devagar deitou-se de novo, fazendo caretas devido à dor que subiu pela perna. "Viu? Está ferida de novo. Você se fere muito facilmente. É como se pedisse por encrencas ou algo assim, garota. Até mesmo consegue ser atacada pela própria espécie!"

Os olhos de Kagome se encheram de lágrimas quando se lembrou de onde vieram as feridas dessa vez. Virou-se para o outro lado, mas ferida por dentro do que por fora.

"Eu sei como é, Kagome. Você não disse isso para mim? Somos mais parecidos..." Ele riu zombeteiramente. "Um hanyou e uma humana tendo algo em comum além do sangue. Incrível, não é?

Ele não conseguiu uma resposta, e pausou, incerto sobre o que fazer diante do som do choro da garota contra os cobertores. Hesitantemente levantou a mão para acariciar o cabelo dela, e ela ficou rígida sob o toque dele, mas não afastou-se, porém enrolou-se em si mesma.

Ele suspirou e gentilmente a virou, lembrando-se de como chorava para a mãe quando era jovem... pela mesma coisa que Kagome chorava agora. Ele puxou o rosto dela para o seu peito, deixando-a soluçar em sua camisa. Ele a abraçou contra si, uma mão acariciando seus cabelos quase distraidamente, a sentindo acalmar-se sob seu toque.

"Sinto muito, Kagome." Ele sussurrou. Estava se desculpando com a sua escrava... isso era ridículo, mas essa escrava o compreendia... E ele entendia um humano pela primeira vez. Ele a segurou mais próxima de si, e sentiu o coração dela acelerar. Lembrou-se do que Kagome era para ele, e engoliu em seco, empurrando-a levemente para olhar para seu rosto molhado de lágrimas.

Ela sai de perto dele violentamente, saindo rapidamente da cama antes que ele pudesse pará-la, se enrolando em seus próprios cobertores no chão. Ele a fitou, sem saber o que ocorrera. Praguejou baixo, mas decidiu deixá-la ali. O que diabos dera nele?

O coração de Kagome batia selvagemente enquanto se deitava no chão, olhando o teto. Inuyasha estava sendo gentil... e reconfortante. O que acontecera com a relação escravo-mestre? Talvez Unmei estivesse certa. Ela estava traindo sua própria raça. Deveria apenas fazer seu trabalho para Inuyasha, e deixar a emoção de lado.


	5. Laços estilhaçados

**Cap.5- Laços estilhaçados**

Inuyasha olhou para a garota silenciosa em seu quarto, a qual o olhar estava focado na neve caindo do lado de fora da janela. Ela estava silenciosa e reservada desde que quase fora morta por Unmei, e isto estava começando a incomodá-lo. Ela nem argumentava com ele mais, e ele sentia falta de ter uma escrava que fazia algo interessante pelo menos uma vez.Embora depois de ver Unmei, ele tinha enchido de humanos 'interessantes'. Isso o lembrava... ele queria perguntar porque diabos os humanos estavam fazendo com seus próprios grupos de pessoas fora das escolas se seu pai generosamente as deixou abertas.

"Oi, Kagome. Venha aqui. Eu tenho algumas perguntas para fazer a você." Kagome virou-se para ele, sua face sem expressão.

"Hai, Inuyasha-sama?" Ela perguntou. Estremecendo internamente ao tom suave dela, ele continuou, deixando a voz mais dura.

"Eu exijo uma resposta, Kagome. Eu não pensei sobre isso antes, mas porque tem um lado humano da cidade? Tudo que eu conheço são as duas escolas e os escravos. Tem algo que os humanos estão planejando?" Ele sorriu falsamente, com um tom de zombaria na voz, propositalmente. "Uma rebelião, talvez? Não minta para mim, garota."

Kagome encolheu os ombros levemente."Não há nada para esconder de você. Há alguns humanos que não vivem nas escolas, alguns que são chutados para fora, alguns que nunca foram, e aqueles que fugiram de seus mestres. Eles vivem em vários prédios velhos em volta da parte abandonada da cidade, onde os humanos costumavam morar. Eu vivia em uma casa de poço."

Os olhos de Inuyasha arregalaram. "Você vivia em uma casa de poço? Pensei que havia te pegado da escola." Kagome parecia despreocupada.

"Eu perdi meus privilégios por ajudar outros humanos demais. Eu não tinha permissão para viver lá mais."

Ele rolou os olhos. "Então porque aquela cadela disse que você a traiu?" Ele perguntou, tentando não mostrar muito sua raiva. Depois do modo que ela o deixou na última noite, ele tinha que ser cuidadoso com ela. Não estava certo porque... mas sabia que talvez gentileza e preocupação não seriam o melhor ato naquele momento. Ele tinha que agir com mestre dela.

"Eu não te matei." Sua afirmação brusca o deixo pasmo por um momento, e ele tentou reganhar a compostura.

"Ela disse que você a traiu porque não me matou? Ela não sabe o que aconteceria se você tentasse?" Ele perguntou. Ela assentiu devagar.

"Claro que sabia. Todos sabemos o que acontece. Nos dizem que se formos pegos, devemos tentar matar nossos mestres. Se não existisse chance de matá-los, deveríamos fugir. Não seríamos controlados por youkais. Se algum dia virássemos escravos sexuais dos mestres, deveríamos nos matar.",

Inuyasha olhou-a em choque. "Porque você não tentou me matar ou se matar?" Ele perguntou, se perguntando se realmente queria ouvir a resposta, ou se ela iria matá-lo agora. Ele poderia pará-la facilmente...mas não queria vê-la ser morta por causa disso.

"Você é meu mestre. Eu sou mais esperta que Unmei. Posso ver quão bem estou. Como eu disse a ela, se uma chance veio, eu não vou jogá-la pela janela. Você me ignora a maior parte do tempo, exceto quando quer que eu faça seu dever, eu me alimento, e tenho um lugar para dormir com cobertores quentes e um travesseiro.Você joga a maioria disso fora, e eu ainda estou melhor do que antes, trabalhando com os humanos desabrigados."

Ela parou,sorrindo um pouco. "Você é um bom mestre, Inuyasha-sama.Não quero te matae. Você salvou minha vida várias vezes, e eu não vou retribuí-lo te matando. É por isso que é traição. Apenas agindo tão familiar com você, com se você fosse uma pessoa normal e não o meu mestre, é traição também."

Ele olhou-a boquiaberto. "É por isso que você tem agido tão estranha? Como um desse escravos descerebrados que trabalham aqui?" Ela assentiu.

"Você está agindo quase legal demais ultimamente, Inuyasha. Achei que seria melhor mantermos a relação mestre e escravo bem clara. Eu gosto muito dessa posição, e não quero ser envenenada por outro escravo ciumento."

O sorriso dela era ligeiramente irônico. "Você não tinha que me salvar, sabe. Poderia ter me deixado morrer. Eu teria cumprido meu dever e não teria traído ninguém. Em vez disso você salvou uma humana que você não queria por perto em primeiro lugar."

Ele suspirou. "Você não é uma escrava ordinária, não sabia? Você é minha. E eu não deixo o que é meu ser levado para longe de mim."

Ela olhou-o abertamente, e começou a rir. "Você era ruim em dividir seus brinquedos também? Um pouco possessivo, não?" Ela se assustou quando ele puxou-a bruscamente contra ele.

"Você é minha. Não se esqueça, Kagome." Ela se enrijeceu enquanto ele gentilmente acariciava-a,lembrando-a forçadamente da noite em que Unmei a atacara.

"Inuyasha-sama...Eu não posso fazer isso! É traição." Ele gargalhou.

"Você está fazendo o que lhe é suposto a fazer. E você não pode trair alguém que não é mais seu amigo. Todos os laços estão quebrados agora, Kagome. É muito tarde para se virar agora."

Ela piscou, segurando as lágrimas e tentou sair do enlace dele. "Você espera que eu quebre todos os laços para a vida que eu conheço há dezesseis anos? A jogar fora o fato de que eu sou humana?"

Seu rosto estava sem expressão enquanto olhava para ela em seus braços. "é uma ordem, Kagome. Você não é mais uma deles. Você é melhor que eles, você entende?"

Ela assentiu, virando-se para outro lado, mas o aperto forte dele em seu queixo a fez olhar para ele. "Não estou fazendo isso para ser duro, Kagome. É melhor para você se acostumar com seu novo mundo. Eu tenho sido muito mole com você."

Ela pareceu assustada por um instante, e se empurrou para fora dos braços dele, se curvando para ele. "Eu entendo, Inuyasha-sama. Devo ir para as cozinhas agora? Tenho certeza que está com fome. Posso pegar a sua refeição."

Ela se fora antes que ele pudesse pegá-la, e ele piscou. "Talvez esse meu sangue tenha mudado ela..." Ele murmurou. "Ou então estou ficando muito mole" Esperou pacientemente pela dela para seu quarto, e quando ela finalmente apareceu, ele lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante, fazendo-a fraquejar nos passos.

"Eu nunca mencionei nada sobre estar com fome, ou para você preparar meu jantar mencionei Kagome? Seu trabalho é muito diferente. Se eu te disser para pegar o meu jantar, você pode. Mas sair enquanto eu estou falando com você, você está desobedecendo uma ordem."

Ela assentiu, abaixando a bandeja e deixando-a na mesa. "Sim, Inuyasha-sama. Sinto muito." Sua voz era insossa e sem emoção novamente, e ele lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante internamente. Era como se a garota quisesse que ele a punisse. Ele não iria dar a ela essa satisfação.

"Acredito que deveríamos começar o seu verdadeiro trabalho, Kagome ." Ele parou ao lado dela, traçando seu rosto com as costas dão mão, sorrindo maliciosamente ao rubor que veio ao rosto dela.

"É, certo. Você mal consegue tocar um humano, quanto mais fazer outra coisa com eles." Ela permaneceu em seu lugar apesar disso, olhos fixos nos dele.

"Eu não tenho problemas em te tocar. Você que parece ter o problema, Kagome. Um youkai é muito repugnante para chegar perto de você? Prejudicial, não? Muito parecido com Unmei."

Seus olhos se arregalaram em choque. "O que diabos você..." Um rubor profundo cobriu seu rosto. "Sinto muito, Inuyasha-sama. Eu não queria..."Sua voz parou quando ele balançou a cabeça, sorrindo.

"Eu sei exatamente o que você quis dizer. Você disse que não se incomoda comigo,mas estremece cada vez que te toco. Sou assim tão angustiante? Talvez você prefira um youkai completo ou um humano? Não esse misturado meia raça ?"

Kagome balançou a cabeça. "Você disse que eu era sua. Não tenho interesse em mais ninguém, e como disse, imbecil, você é o youkai mais legal aqui! Eu não quero te corromper, tendo você com uma humana fraca, apesar disso. Nós ainda podemos fingir. Ninguém sabe. Ninguém precisa saber. Seu segredo está seguro comigo."

Ele sorriu maliciosamente para ela. "E se eu não quiser fingir?" Ele perguntou lentamente, se perguntando o que havia de errado com ele.Porque diabos ele estava agindo assim? Estava tentando seduzi-la ou algo assim?Aparentemente ela não estava caindo, porque ela apenas rolou os olhos para ele."

"Se você quisesse fazer algo comigo, teria feito do início e **continuado**.** (got it over with.)** É um ato suficientemente natural,não?O que estava te detendo antes?"

Ele sorriu."Você estava. u posso não parecer humano, Kagome, mas nem todos os youkais são criaturas sedentas por sangue, loucas por sexo. Alguns de nós podem usar as mentes, perceber que existem sentimentos de outras criaturas, e considerar esses sentimentos.Minha mãe é humana. Não me incomoda que você seja humana, e de fato, te compreendo mais do que você percebe."

Ela piscou para ele, confusa. Ele deu um sorriso largo para ela e gentilmente a beijou na boca, demorando por alguns segundos antes de se afastar. "Você verá, Kagome."

"O que você quer dizer com isso, Inuyasha-sama?" Ela tentou agir como se o beijo não a tivesse afetado, como se fosse parte do 'trabalho' dela, mas havia um certo tremor ligeiro em sua voz que a entregara. Ela não conseguia acreditar que ele a tivesse beijado tão de repente e sem aviso.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente. "Confie em mim, você verá quando for a hora." O próprio rosto dele tinha um leve rubor apesar disso, e ela olhou para outra direção. Ela não podia agir como se aquilo a incomodasse, como se a reação dele a incomodasse. Mas ela sentiu a mão dele em seu rosto, e olhou rapidamente para ele.

"Inuyasha-sama?" Sua voz era quieta e incerta, e ele alargou o sorriso para ela.

"Você fará bem, Kagome. Vamos apenas comer a refeição que você trouxe agora." Ela assentiu timidamente, ajoelhando-se em frente à mesa baixa e sorrindo para Inuyasha.Não sabia ao certo o que acontecera, mas havia definitivamente uma mudança entre eles, e ela se perguntou o que aquilo traria.

Inuyasha se recostou em seus travesseiros, pensando no que acontecera com Kagome, que estava fora do quarto no momento. Ele a beijara... e não era um fato tão estranho como ele imaginara que fosse ser. Era tão natural... instintivo beijá-la. Ela não se desvencilhou em choque, e ele assistira assim que o leve rubor atingira a face dela.

A garota estúpida não sabia que ele era tão inexperiente quanto ela, se não mais. Ela provavelmente tinha mais experiência que ele...quem sabia se ela tivera um namorado em sua velha vida. _Sua velha vida_... Ele não estava brincando quando dissera aquilo para ela. Depois do que acontecera com Unmei, ele queria todos os laços cortados. Ela seria tratada quase como sua mãe. Os youkais não a incomodariam, e os humanos morreriam se eles sequer tentassem ameaçá-la de qualquer maneira.

Ele olhou para a janela, suspirando.Não sabia porque estava esperando por ela esta noite. Ele nunca estava em seu quarto nessa noite, e nunca deixara Kagome vê-lo assim. O sol estava devagar se pondo no céu, e ele sentiu seus poderes saírem dele, se ocultando. Não podia nem sentir o cheiro de Kagome no momento, e praguejou internamente. Tão breve começasse... mais ou menos na hora em que ela viesse para o quarto, ele estaria completamente humano.Sua boca alargou-se num sorriso largo, pensando qual seria a reação dela.

Ela saberia que era ele? Se não... ele poderia testá-la. Seria divertido brincar com a mente dela, e verquão longe ele poderia levá-la.

Kagome andou no escuro quarto devagar,tentando não perturbar Inuyasha caso ele estivesse dormindo. Era cedo para ele estar na cama, mas ela não o entendia. Olhou para a janela, se perguntando onde estava a lua, e pervebeu que era lua nova.

Ela atrapalhou-se na escuridão, tropeçando em algo no chão, caindo na cama. Ela caiu contra um corpo quente, e gemeu. Ela iria se dar mal por acordar Inuyasha. Ele era muito rabugento quando acordado.

"Aí está você, Kagome." Ela deu um pulo, assustada pela voz calma de Inuyasha. Sentiu ele procurar o abajur na mesa ao seu lado, e o quarto foi de repente invadido por luz. Ela piscou a repentina agressão aos seus sentidos, e quando sua visão clareou, ela engoliu em seco ao ver o garoto humano à sua frente.

"Mas que diabos?" Seus olhos se arregalaram em descrença, e ela se afastou dele rapidamente, ignorando a surpresa nos olhos violeta dele.Procurou pelo objeto mais próximo dela, pegando a Tetsuaiga, seus olhos se estreitando em raiva.

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Ela perguntou. Ele sorriu falsamente para ela.

"Você não é muito esperta, é, Kagome? Estou aqui para levá-la de volta aos humanos. Aonde você pertence."

Seus olhos se estreitaram para ele. "Eu não sei do que você está falando, mas eu não mais pertenço a eles. Eu pertenço a Inuyasha-sama. Saia desse quarto antes que eu te mate."

Sua voz era fatalmente séria, e ela inclinou a cabeça, se perguntando porque ele ainda não se movera. "Você é surdo ou estúpido? Você está muito bem vestido para ser um dos escravos, mas eu ainda não sei como você entrou aqui. Saia agora.

Ela pegou uma das facas que Inuyasha usava para praticar, e sorriu para ele. "Eu sei como usar isso, e não hesitarei em usá-lo se você não for embora."

O estranho ignorou-a e ao invés disso riu. "Eu não acho que você possa me ameaçar, Kagome. Eu quero ter certeza que você vá para o lugar certo."

Ele estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto dela delicadamente com as costas da mão, e ela cortou-lhe com a faca, tirando sangue. Ele viu o corte aparecer com surpresa, e então olhou para Kagome.

"Bastante nervosinha, não?" Ele murmurou, sem se incomodar em estancar o corte. "Vejo que pode tomar conta de si mesma. Já tentou e matou seu mestre?"

Ela girou os olhos. "O que é isso, algo comum entre vocês, humanos idiotas? Eu não vou sequer ferir Inuyasha-sama. Mas vou alegremente te matar se você tentar fazer algo assim, ou sequer me tocar de novo."

Ele assentiu, alargando o sorriso. "Estou feliz em ver que você está tão defensiva com o bastardo. Mostra aonde está a sua lealdade."

Ela assentiu. "Estão com o Inuyasha-sama. Não com você, ou com qualquer membro da raça humana." Ela empurrou o garoto até a porta, antes de chutá-lo completamente para fora. Ela trancou a porta atrás de si, e inspirou profundamente antes de limpar a faca e colocá-la na mesa de volta. Pensou melhor, e pegou-a com ela enquanto se deitava. Estaria preparada dessa vez.

Inuyasha esperou até quando ele sabia que Kagome estaria dormindo, e destrancou a porta. Olhou para sua escrava no chão, segurando a adaga que usara para feri-lo. Riu para si mesmo, ainda não acreditando que ela tentara feri-lo. Deitou na própria cama, esperando pela manhã vir. Iria se divertir implicando com Kagome na manhã seguinte.

Kagome acordou devagar para ver Inuyasha olhando-a de cima, um olhar divertido no rosto dele.

"Então, eu ouvi que você teve um visitante na noite passada, Kagome. Você deu um jeito nele?" Ele sorriu malicioso e ela corou.

"Eu dei, Inuyasha-sama. Um garoto humano estava aqui noite passada. Eu o feri..." Sua voz travou, enquanto ela olhava mais de perto para Inuyasha.

Eu..." Seus olhos se fecharam. "Inuyasha-sama, você disse que era hanyou, certo?" Quando ele assentiu, com um largo sorriso encorajador, ela continuou. "Noite passada era sua noite humana?"

À inesnperada pergunta, ele quase caiu da cama, mas sorriu para ela. "Era. O que é que tem, Kagome?" Ela tremeu. "Você era aquele garoto, não era? Foi tudo planejado? Para ter certeza que eu fosse morta?"

Ele olhou-a. "Era tudo muito bom, eu nunca suspeitei de você. Se você ia me matar, poderia ao menos ter feito isso justamente, ao invés de brincar comigo. Eu pensei que você fosse melhor que isso." Ela murmurou.

Ele desceu da cama e ajoelhou-se ao lado da forma chorosa dela. "Você pensou que seria morta por causa do meu teste em você noite passada?" Ele perguntou quieto, sabendo que Kagome estava perto das lágrimas.

"Eu tirei sangue e ataquei você. Isto é sentença de morte. Por tentativa de assassinato, um escravo morrerá."

Ele negou com a cabeça. Essa não era sua intenção...mas... ele poderia brincar um pouco mais. "Eu pensei que isso era o que deveria acontecer. Você deveria tentar e matar seu mestre, e ser morta no processo. Não é o que você me disse? Não é o que você queria? Então você não estaria traindo ninguém?"

Ela endureceu às suas palavras. "Não estou traindo ninguém por permanecer viva. Eu queimei todas as minhas pontes, não?Você me disse. E... eu não quero morrer mais." Ela sussurrou.

Ele inclinou a orelha na direção dela, interessado. "E porque é isso?" Ele perguntou, tentando não soar muito curioso à resposta dela.

"Eu gosto dessa vida, Inuyasha-sama. Gosto de te ter como mestre, e de ter te conhecido. Seria terrível jogar isso fora por causa de uma promessa estúpida feita entre pessoas que não se importam."

Ele sorriu para ela. "Bom. Estou feliz que tenha te pego das ruas, Kagome." Ele acariciou seu rosto novamente, desta vez ela permitiu, realmente suspirando levemente e relaxando sob o toque dele. Ele traçou os lábios dela com a ponta do dedo, antes de beijá-la gentilmente.

Ela se entregou ao beijo, e o sorriso dele se alargou internamente. Era um pequeno passo, mas ele poderia pegá-la realmente aquecida com ele. Ele realmente gostava de tê-la por perto, e quando ela estava assim, era melhor.

"Tudo vai ficar bem, Kagome." Ele sussurrou. "Você ficará bem, não será morta. Eu te quero muito por perto para te deixar ser morta."

Ela olhou-o, chocada, antes de sorrir. Sem aviso, ela timidamente beijou-o antes de se afastr um segundo depois. Ao olhar confuso dele, ela sorriu.

"É o meu trabalho, não?" Ela perguntou. Ele negou com a cabeça.

"Não se preocupe com isso ainda, Kagome. Só quando você quiser." Ela assentiu, parecendo aliviada que ela não tivesse simplesmente jogado-a na cama. Ele riu antes de puxá-la para seus braços.

**Continua**

**Yo minna!!**

**Gomen, não me batam!!Bella a 5 metros do pc. A demora foi na revisão, esse capítulo está pronto há 10 dias!!! Bella a 10 metros a mais do pc Eu já não disse que não foi culpa minha????**

**Bom, obrigada por todas as reviews, e sinto por não poder responder todas agora!!**

**Bjks,**

**Bella**


	6. Gente Nova

**Sangue Compartilhado**

**cap.6 - Gente Nova**

Miroku assobiou alegre enquanto andava na casa. Ele não via Inuyasha há tempos, e ouvira sobre sua nova escrava. Ela parecia intrigante...uma miko na era moderna. Ele poderia vir a conhecê-la muito bem. Ajeitou o cabelo para trás, sorrindo, indo para o quarto de Inuyasha. Bateu na porta uma vez antes de entrar. Viu a garota arrumando a refeição na mesa, e sorriu maliciosamente. Ela era adorável... Inuyasha tinha bom gosto.

"Bela dama... posso ter a honra de me apresentar?" A garota enrijeceu-se ao som de sua voz, e virou-se para olhá-lo fulminantemente.

"Quem é você?" Ela perguntou, calma.

Ele sorriu, se curvando. "Eu sou ninguém menos que Miroku."Ele pegou a mão dela, beijando-a, enquanto a outra tentava alcançar a parte de trás, para acariciar sua bunda. Ela assustou-se e bateu nele, socando-o no queixo e jogando-o no chão.

Ele colocou uma mão no queixo machucado, abobado por ela ter lhe dado um soco tão forte. Naquele momento, Inuyasha escolheu entrar no quarto, e seus olhos calmos caíram sobre sua nervosa escrava e o assustado Miroku no chão.

"Bom, Kagome... Eu acho que não preciso te apresentar. Este é meu primo, Miroku." Os olhos dela se arregalaram.

"Por favor, me diga que ele é seu primo humano, Inuyasha-sama." Ela sussurrou. Ele balançou a cabeça rindo, enquanto ajudava Miroku a se levantar.

"Este é meu primo youkai completo, Kagome, Miroku." Kagome soluçou.

"Eu deveria desistir agora".Ela murmurou."Eu já tenho muitos pontos contra mim do jeito que está." Ela jogou-se no chão, tampando o rosto com as mãos. "Eu devo atrair má sorte."

Miroku balançou a cabeça, e ajoelhou-se ao lado dela. "Você é a matadora de youkais, não? É impressionante. Nunca pensei que veria esse dia. É um prazer te conhecer, Kagome." Ele tentou pegar a mão dela de novo, mas ela se afastou dele cautelosamente.

Inuyasha olhou-o fulminante. "O que você fez com ela?"Ele perguntou. Miroku tremeu e tentou parecer inocente.

"Eu só a cumprimentei, só isso, primo." Inuyasha olhou para Kagome.

"Tudo o que ele fez foi te cumprimentar, Kagome? Você realmente achou que ele era humano? Não notou a diferença?" Kagome olhou fulminante para Miroku.

"Ele me cumprimentou com a mão no meu traseiro!" Ela murmurou. Inuyasha olhou Miroku fixamente, sorrindo.

"Eu esqueci como você cumprimenta mulheres, Miroku, mas eu sugiro que se você quiser manter essa sua mão, que então deixe-a longe da minha escrava. Entendeu?" Miroku assentiu mansamente.

"Você está mesmo apegado a ela. "Ele assobiou baixo. "Nunca pensei que veria o dia em que você pegaria uma escrava fêmea, Inuyasha. Já levou ela para a cama?"Ele sorriu maliciosamente para o hanyou e a escrava corados. "Vejo que não. Que interessante."

Inuyasha olhou feio para ele. "Não vejo como isso seria assunto seu, Miroku. Agora, por que está aqui? Não tem sua própria escrava para se preocupar? Ou já se livrou dessa também?"

Miroku riu. "Sango ainda é minha, não temo. Uma coisinha rebelde, assim como a que você tem aqui. Ela certamente tem fogo. Não posso me livrar dela."

Inuyasha riu. "Você precisa de algo com espírito. Como pegou essa?" Ele perguntou. Miroku sorriu maliciosamente e se sentou na cama, desde que as apresentações estavam obviamente acabadas.

"Pequena humana rebelde. Ela pensou que eu era humano à primeira vista, até que viu o Buraco do Vento. Chutou e gritou o suficiente para despertar os mortos. Tive que amordaçá-la e deixá-la inconsciente para trazê-la para casa. A essa hora ela já estava sob a proteção da família e não podia escapar. Não que ela não tenha tentado..."

Inuyasha assentiu, parecendo esquecer Kagome no quarto para falar com Miroku. "Eles sempre tentam, não? É uma vergonha quando são pegos." Miroku olhou para Inuyasha estranhamente.

"E quanto à sua escrava? Não tentou fugir ainda? Estou surpreso que ela não tenha tentado te matar no meio da noite. Ela obviamente fica no seu quarto."

Inuyasha deu de ombros. "Ela ainda não tentou fugir ou me matar. De fato ela quase foi morta várias vezes pelos velhos companheiros porque ela não fugiu ou tentou me matar. Pode-se dizer ao menos que é incrível."

Kagome estava quieta enquanto escutava a conversa de Inuyasha e Miroku. Ele a estava tratando como um objeto de novo. Justo quando ela achava que as coisas estavam mudando entre eles. Mas supôs que ele não tinha culpa... na maneira que fora criado, humanos não eram nada além de objetos. Seus olhos se estreitaram.Aparentemente para Miroku eles eram menos que isso. Ele confirmou os pensamentos dela com suas palavras seguintes.

"Você algum dia gostaria de trocar nossas escravas? Essa aqui poderia aprender algo sobre como te dar prazer... e Sango poderia dar um tempo de mim. Eu poderia tirar sua escrava da sua mão essa noite."

Os olhos de Kagome se arregalaram em choque, mas percebeu que Inuyasha poderia fazer isso. Ela pensou em como seria estar nas mãos de Miroku e tremeu. Ela não queria fazer nada assim. Não ainda! Inuyasha concordara que nada assim aconteceria. Ele estava tão incerto quanto a isso quanto ela...

Inuyasha pareceu pensativo. "O que eu faria com a sua escrava, Miroku?" Miroku sorriu.

"Sango já tem experiência. Ela pode te ajudar até que essa aqui aprenda algo. O que me diz, primo?" Ele sentou ao lado de Kagome, um braço em volta de sua cintura, puxando-a na direção dele. Kagome enrijeceu com medo, se perguntando o que ele iria fazer.

Estreitando os olhos, a mão de Inuyasha estava na garganta de Miroku de repente, subindo-o no ar. "Eu disse para manter suas malditas mãos longe da Kagome antes que eu realmente fique bravo com você. Kagome não é para ser tocada por ninguém além de mim."

Ele jogou Miroku no chão, que parecia pasmo. "Bem observado, primo. Eu vou deixá-lo sozinho com sua escrava, então. Verei você depois, e trarei Sango em caso de você querê-la emprestada para a noite." Com uma fingida reverência para Kagome, ele fez seu caminho para fora do quarto, assobiando alegremente de novo.

Kagome estremeceu depois que Miroku saiu do quarto. Tão perto...passou tão perto para que ela fosse jogada fora como um objeto...uma coisa que poderia facilmente ser deixada por aí... mas ela não pôde segurar um comentário sarcástico.

"Então, vocês não são todos loucos por sexo, hein?" ela perguntou para Inuyasha, que corou.

"Miroku é... um caso especial. Ele gosta de mulheres um pouco demais, e vai nelas rápido. Eu estou surpresa que ele tenha mantido essa por tanto tempo, e que ele saiba o nome dela. Isso é um milagre por si só."

Ela bufou. "Posso ver."murmurou. "Inuyasha-sama...você se incomoda que eu não possa fazer meu trabalho para você? Se você realmente quer esse tipo de coisa... você pode ficar com Sango ou outra qualquer...Sinto muito por não poder fazer esse tipo de coisa."

Sua voz foi bruscamente abafada quando ele cobriu sua boca com a dele, eficazmente silenciando-a. Quando se afastou, o rosto dela estava ruborizada, e ela ficou quieta, olhando para ele.

"Quem disse que eu quero alguém assim, Kagome? Huh? Você é minha... e eu não vou dividi-la com ninguém. Muito menos meu primo pervertido. Nós aprenderemos um do outro, não aprenderemos?"

Ela olhou para ele assustada. "Inuyasha-sama..."Sussurrou. Ele alargou o sorriso para ela e beijou seu nariz.

"Não se preocupe com isso agora." Ele disse, puxando-a contra ele. "Uma coisa que eu aprendi embora é que eu gosto dos seus beijos. Vamos continuar." O rubor dela ficou mais forte, e ele sorriu para ela, inclinando seu rosto na direção do dele.

Beijou-a gentilmente, sentindo-a relaxar completamente no seu abraço, e apertou-a mais enquanto pressionava seus lábios mais forte aos dela, fechando os olhos enquanto puxava-a para mais perto dele.

_Isso é o que parece? Doces beijos... ela fica tão bem em meus braços... nunca vou dividi-la, nunca vou perdê-la para outro._

Kagome suspirou contra os lábios dele, sentindo-se quente e segura. Era assim que ela imaginava que seria...braços em volta dela protetoramente.

Ele se afastou, olhando-a nos olhos, e ela corou com o terno olhar que os olhos dele mantinham. Seu mestre...ela não conseguia nem pensar nele nessa maneira. Ele parecia ser tão mais que isso... mas ela não conseguia imaginar deixá-lo afinal.

"Inuyasha-sama?" Ele sorriu para ela, beijando o topo de sua cabeça e acariciando seu cabelo gentilmente.

"Shh.." Sussurrou, e encontrou os lábios dela novamente, silenciando-a com seus beijos. Eles começaram a aprofundá-lo enquanto continuavam, e Kagome timidamente pousou seus braços em torno no pescoço de Inuyasha, colocando-o mais perto dela. Era uma sensação maravilhosa, e ela gemeu levemente aos sentimentos que corriam através dela com o gentil toque dele.

Ele abriu a boca rapidamente, traçando os lábios dela com a sua língua... querendo de alguma forma chegar mais perto dela do que antes. A boca dela abriu-se embaixo da dele, e ele tremeu com a sensação de estar tão perto dela.

Kagome arfou ligeiramente com a sensação do beijo apaixonado. _Inuyasha... _Ela sentiu-o gentilmente abaixar-se para a cama abaixo deles, e ela ficou tensa tão ligeiramente quanto antes, não preparada para tanta intimidade ainda. Ela sabia que eventualmente eles chegariam a isso, mas isso não evitava que ela estivesse ligeiramente amedrontada com a idéia.

Ele se afastou do beijo devagar, beijando-a gentilmente na têmpora antes de puxá-la para seu abraço, descansando o queixo no topo da cabeça dela.

"Kagome…" Sua voz era mais baixa que antes, e ele abraçou-a forte, tentando deixar sua respiração sob controle. "Eu te disse... ainda não. Ainda não..." Ele beijou-a gentilmente novamente, e ela sorriu para ele.

"Obrigada, Inuyasha-sama." Ela encostou sua cabeça contra o peito dele, bocejando. Ele apertou mais o abraço em volta dela, antes de pegá-la nos braços e depositá-la na sua cama, colocando os cobertores sobre eles.

"Vamos apenas dormir, ok?" Ele acariciou o cabelo dela gentilmente e ela assentiu, ficando na mesma posição que estava antes, logo em sono profundo.


	7. Família

**Sangue Compartilhado**

**Cap.7 - Família**

Kagome se despertou lentamente do calor em sua volta, se perguntando se alguém lhe dera um cobertor extra. Abrindo os olhos, percebeu que não estava em sua cama, mas na de Inuyasha. Os eventos da noite anterior lhe vieram à mente e corou. Inuyasha-sama tinha sido realmente gentil com ela? Tão amável e cuidadoso... Ela colocou uma mão hesitante nos lábios, lembrando-se dos beijos dele...

Eles estiveram tão perto naquele momento... Mas ele parara ao invés disso, a carregou para a (sua) cama – (só) para dormir. Ela se debruçou-se para olhar para o rosto dele e sorriu. Parecia tão tranqüilo, relaxado... Nunca estivera tão feliz de estar com ele.

**Mais tarde**

"Você quer que eu faça o quê?!" Kagome choramingou, olhando para Inuyasha. "Eu não posso fazer... isso! Eu pensei... pensei... que você não me queria morta! Por quê agora?" Ela tentou segurar as lágrimas que enchiam seus olhos devagar e ele girou os olhos para ela.

"Quem disse algo sobre você ser morta? Eu só quero que você conheça minha mãe, só isso". Ele murmurou. Kagome olhou feio para ele, tentando manter a respiração controlada.

"Só...? Só?! Sua mãe é a Imperatriz! Os únicos escravos que vão até ela não voltam mais! Eu sei que não tenho sido a melhor escrava...atacando você... atacando seu primo... matando um youkai... -A respiração de Kagome ficou mais ritmada enquanto ouvia os próprios crimes." Oh, droga... é isso... eu vou mesmo morrer."

Balançando a cabeça, ele pôs as mãos nos ombros dela, olhando em seus olhos atentamente." Acalme-se. Isso é uma ordem. Você não vai morrer."

Kagome continuava amedrontada. "É fácil para você dizer. Você não vai se apresentar à Imperatriz. Você não é um humano que matou um youkai...você..." A voz dela foi bruscamente abafada quando ele a beijou.

"Você esquece que é minha. Você estará bem, Kagome. Não se preocupe tanto." Ele sorriu para ela e a guiou para a porta. "Nós não queremos nos atrasar. Eu vou te levar até ela."

Kagome assentiu, com a face ainda pálida, enquanto andava devagar pelo corredor até um pequeno quarto, onde uma humana estava ajoelhada em frente a uma mesa baixa, com suas roupas espalhadas a sua volta. A face de Kagome se empalideceu ainda mais assim que viu aquela mulher, então, se virou.

"Por favor, não me obrigue Inuyasha-sama... Eu..." Ela o olhou suplicante."Eu...não...quero morrer."

Ele a fitou.

"Tudo ficará bem, Kagome." Ele disse calmamente. Olhou para sua mãe, que apenas assentiu para ele.

"Inuyasha, saia. Eu falarei com sua escrava agora." O hanyou assentiu e fez seu caminho para fora do quarto, deixando Kagome sozinha com a Imperatriz.

Kagome se assentou nervosa diante da mãe de Inuyasha e tentou manter a respiração regulada. Estava com muito medo - e o olhar calmo que era direcionado a ela não ajudava com seus nervos também. Os sérios olhos violeta pareciam ver dentro dela e , em algum canto de sua mente, percebeu por quê os olhos de Inuyasha eram daquela cor durante a lua nova.

"Posso ver agoraporque você é aquela sobre quem todos falam." Kagome pulou de surpresa à voz melódica da Imperatriz**_,_** e colocou a mão no coração acelerado. Isso não era bom para sua saúde, mas agora não era hora para tiradas espirituosas.

"O que quer dizer, Imperatriz?" Kagome torceu para que sua voz não tivesse tremido muito**_,_** e manteve o olhar no chão, tentando evitar o fitar intenso da mulher diante dela.

"Seu poder, criança. Você é nascida miko. Não tem noção de quão forte é?"

A garota sentiu toda cor esvair de sua face, enquanto desejava estar em qualquer lugar além daquele quarto, diante da mulher que sabia seu segredo. E poderia matá-la por isso. Não havia chance de sobrevivência naquele momento...

"Eu sei, Imperatriz. Só peço que minha morte seja rápida, por favor. Eu nunca desejei machucar ninguém, só queria salvar..."

Um singular levantar de sobrancelha foi a única indicação da surpresa da Imperatriz.

"Minha querida, quem disse algo sobre te matar? Normalmente, em tal situação, você seria condenada à morte assim que passasse por essa porta. Seu poder é para ser temido. Mas meu filho não gostaria disso, e eu não iria contra seus desejos."

Os olhos de Kagome se arregalaram e ela se mexeu nervosamente, olhando para a Imperatriz.

"Inuyasha-sama? O que ele tem a ver com isso? Sou só a escrava dele."

A Imperatriz balançou a cabeça. "Você é mais que isso, criança. Me diga... você está ciente que seu poder é suficiente para acabar com cada youkai nessa família? Que meu filho corre um grande risco deixando-a permanecer na cama dele à noite, sabendo muito bem que poderia ser morto com seu toque?"

Kagome sentiu-se a ponto de desmaiar. "Não! Não, eu nunca pensei em algo assim. A única vez que eu machuquei alguém com esse poder, foi quando Inuyasha-sama estava em perigo. Eu tinha que salvar sua vida. Mas... isso não me faz valorosa para estar próxima. Ele deveria ter me deixado morrer..."

Pegando uma xícara de chá que outro escravo colocara à sua frente, a Imperatriz indicou que Kagome fizesse o mesmo. A mulher inspirou a fragrância do liquido e suspirou. "Você sabe muito pouco ainda. Quanto ao seu poder... A única vez que o usaria, seria para salvar Inu-Yasha. Você nunca mataria um youkai propositalmente."

Tremendo, Kagome a garota pegou delicadamente a xícara com as mãos, rezando para que sua tremedeira não a fizesse derrubar o recipiente e quebrá-lo." Não é como se eu fosse precisar fazer isso com freqüência. Inuyasha-sama é forte. Mais forte que a maioria dos youkais. Ele não precisa de um escravo humano para isso."

"Ele só é forte porque se fez assim. Os outros youkais o consideram inferior, então ele provou que pode ser igual a eles ao menos em força. Essa luta constante o mantém vivo... mas sem amigos."

"Diga-me, Kagome. O que acha do meu filho? Qual sua impressão dele?" Seus olhos estavam absortos nos da menina por trás da borda da xícara**__**e Kagome engoliu em seco nervosamente, enquanto tentava colocar o que sentia em palavras, sem soar que estava sendo tratada como uma igual e não como escrava.

"Ele é bom para mim. Salvou-me quando Yura me atacou... E não fez nada ruim comigo. A maior punição que já me deu, foi fazer seu dever de casa uma noite, só isso. Ele é mais gentil do que pensei que um mestre youkai seria." Sua voz travou por um momento. "Embora você tenha dito que ele não tem amigos. Ele não possui irmãos? Alguém que ele possa confiar? Ele parece tão... solitário."

A senhora à sua frente balançou a cabeça. "Ele não tem ninguém. Só você. Toda a sua vida ele foi assim, sozinho. Desde que ele é de nenhum mundo, youkai ou humano, estará para eternamente nas margens de ambos."

Os olhos de Kagome estavam tristes. "Ele me mantém por perto por isso? Embora eu seja apenas uma escrava Não seria facilmente substituível? Não sou exatamente a mais submissa das escravas."

Colocando a xícara gentilmente na bandeja, os olhos da mulher eram doces enquanto mirava Kagome. "Você não é a primeira escrava dele, mas a única que ele escolheu e a única que mantém-se em sua companhia. Meu filho fala de você freqüentemente."

Kagome arregalou os olhos. "Sobre mim?" Guinchou. " Inuyasha-sama fala de mim... para você?"

A mãe de Inuyasha parecia divertida. "Sim, criança. Não importa a conversa que tenhamos, ela sempre termina na sua figura. Você esteve lá para meu filho, Kagome. Por sua causa, ele tem alguém com quem estar."

A garota ainda tentava lidar com isso. Não queria perder Inuyasha-sama, mas sabia que um dia poderia ser simplesmente levada para longe. Poderia ser dada para Miroku-sama, ou qualquer outro youkai que a tolerasse.

"Você é mais que uma escrava, Kagome. Não percebe isso?" Sua voz era gentil fazendo com que Kagome assentisse.

"O que deveria fazer é 'aquecer sua cama', mas o máximo que ele já fez foi beijar-me**_,_** e me abraçar enquanto... chorava. Eu não... não entendo por que ele fez isso, mas fez. Os beijos... Talvez possa ver isso como parte do meu dever... mas pode me explicar por quê ele me trata tão docemente?"

"Ele se importa com você, criança. Você é dele, e é muito protetor do que é especial para ele. É de família, pode-se dizer." Seu sorriso era irônico enquanto Kagome a questionava.

"Você era... escrava de Inutaiko, não era?" À confirmação enconrajadora, Kagome continuou. "Ele... ele não queria que o deixasse? Você é a única humana que possui tanto poder... tanta liberdade. Eu me sinto assim com Inuyasha-sama às vezes... e me pergunto por quê ele me causa isso."

"Eu tive que lutar por essa liberdade**_,_** e o pelo respeito que recebo. Ser simplesmente a esposa de Inutaiko não me garantiu consideração instantânea, apesar de ter ajudado."

"Kagome, Inuyasha nunca beijou ninguém antes, nunca mostrou qualquer tipo de afeição que ele mostrou a você. Eu o criei para agir desse jeito, apenas quando estivesse pronto para escolher uma companheira."

A garota se arrependeu de ter tomado um gole de chá naquele momento. Tossiu, tentando ter certeza de que conseguiria respirar corretamente. "Com...companheira? Eu sou humana! Inuyasha-sama... quero dizer... eu sei que é possível...mas" Seus olhos estavam arregalados em choque e sua respiração vinha em pequenos ofegos.

"Kagome…meu filho te ama. Não vê como ele te olha, não pensa em como ele te trata?"

Kagome balançou a cabeça "Ele é muito gentil... mas eu tenho apenas dezesseis anos! Não posso... possivelmente... por que..." Ela sentia-se confusa, o quarto estreitou-se, girando em sua volta. Sentiu-se tonta e ajoelhou-se, enquanto dava pequenas e lentas inspirações para se estabilizar.

"Confie em mim, ele te ama. A questão é... você quer ser companheira de um youkai, mesmo um que seja meio youkai? Inuyasha me contou sobre seu problema com seus velhos amigos."

Dando de ombros, a menina tentou parecer despreocupada. "Está tudo no passado, Imperatriz. Eu teria escolhido Inuyasha-sama sobre Unmei, mesmo se não pudesse optar. Unmei tentou me matar - isso não é o que amigos fazem. Inuyasha-sama, ao contrário, me salvou... Eu... Eu me importo muito com ele também."

"Ainda te machuca, não? Seja forte, Kagome. Precisa ser forte por você e meu filho. Não é a única que nasceu com esse poder proibido. Eu sei que será testada no futuro."

Ela engoliu seco, (novamente nervosa. "Testada?" Guinchou. "Que tipo de teste?"

"Não se preocupe com isso agora". Suspirou e sorriu para Kagome. "Estou certa de que meu filho está impaciente para vê-la. Eu não disse a ele porquê queria conversar com você."

A garota sorriu e fez uma profunda reverência à Imperatriz. "Obrigada, senhora." E fez seu caminho para a saída, como uma silenciosa escrava, voltando ao quarto de Inuyasha-sama.

Inuyasha andava de um lado para o outro, nervoso pelo tempo que Kagome estava passando com sua mãe. Claro, ele dissera a ela que estaria segura, mas não estava certo sobre o que sua mãe queria conversar. Só esperava que tivesse adivinhado corretamente sobre o assunto... sabia, pois escolhera Kagome como com direito a sua proteção.

A porta rangeu, abrindo lentamente e Kagome entrou silenciosamente, seus olhos no chão e um leve rubor no rosto. Ela olhou para cima surpresa quando viu Inuyasha esperando por ela e olhou feio em sua direção.

"Você não nem ao menos sabia o que ela ia falar comigo e me disse que estaria tudo bem?" Ele piscou diante da repentina acusação**_,_** e sorriu largamente.

"Você ainda está viva, não está? Pare de reclamar. Minha mãe não te machucou, certo?" Ela assentiu rancorosa.

"Você estava certo. Ela não me fez nada (vírgula) afinal." sorriu timidamente. "Nós tivemos uma boa conversa, só isso. Ela sabe sobre meus poderes de miko..."

Ele assentiu devagar, segurando uma de suas mãos. "Suspeitei que minha mãe soubesse, Kagome. Disse a ela, mas mesmo que não tivesse... ela saberia. Já que é uma também."

Os olhos assustados dela se encontraram com os dele. "Ela insinuou muito... sua família é estranha, Inuyasha-sama... Por que... Por que você não me matou? Quando descobriu o que eu era - devia ter me matado."

Segurando o queixo dela com uma mão, ele olhou feio para ela. "Nunca pense algo tão estúpido, Kagome. Nunca te mataria... você é minha... Eu... eu me importo muito com você, para te ver morta por uma coisa que você não consegue controlar."

Kagome baixou a cabeça, sem olhar nos olhos de Inuyasha. "Eu estava segura na escola. Ninguém me incomodava..." Sussurrou. Olhou para cima diante do bufo de Inuyasha.

"Você não percebe quanto perigo corria naquela escola, hein? Eu te disse que seu uniforme não te protegeria sempre. Sua aura é muito brilhante para isso."

Ela o olhou surpresa. "Você notou isso também?" Ela perguntou. " Por que ninguém nunca me disse isso antes?"

Ele suspirou. "A energia irrompe quando você está em perigo, ou quando sente que precisa proteger alguém. Uma vez que o canal é aberto youkais não podem ignorar o cheiro de sangue miko... poder miko. Eles o querem completamente erradicado. Mas desde que você é minha, está a salvo."

Ela arfou ligeiramente quando ele puxou-a num abraço apertado, segurando-a contra ele, beijando-a, o beijo apaixonado do começo.

Ele se afastou, com a respiração ofegante. "Você é minha, Kagome. Sempre minha. Se qualquer coisa acontecesse com você eu derrubaria todas as paredes para te vingar."

Seus olhos se arregalaram ao abraço protetor dele, e ela sorriu feliz. "Eu também, Inuyasha-sama. Eu não posso... Imaginar-me não sendo sua escrava. Sendo sua..."

Ele não respondeu, apenas segurou-a mais forte. Kagome sabia que ele ainda não poderia admitir que a amava... mas ela sabia disso pela maneira que ele a segurava. Como ela viera a amar um youkai? Ela realmente se amaldiçoara nos círculos humanos - mas não se importava.

"Vamos sair um pouco dessa casa, Kagome. Ainda está nevando lá fora." Ele sorriu travesso. "Já teve uma guerra de bolas de neve?"

Ela negou com a cabeça. Sempre odiara a neve - era fria e molhada. Ela era infeliz naquilo porque nunca conseguia se aquecer.

Inuyasha riu e foi até seu armário, jogando algo na cabeça dela. Kagome olhou para o material vermelho escuro interrogativamente. "O que...?"

"Você ia sentir frio muito fácil. Ele é feito de pele de rato de fogo... é realmente velho, mas indestrutível. Além disso, vai mantê-la aquecida. Coloque-o com essas outras roupas, assim poderemos sair."

Ele apontou uma pilha de roupas em cima da cama. Kagome pegou-as e foi para o banheiro se vestir com a longa blusa branca de mangas e calça vermelha e larga, colocando o casaco. Ela se examinou no espelho e riu da imagem. Parecia tão antiquada.

Viu as sobrancelhas de Inuyasha se levantarem ao vê-la na roupa, e ele sorriu, mexendo no cabelo dela levemente. "Linda; Realmente caiu bem em você. Fique com ele."

Kagome ficou boquiaberta. "Inuyasha...algo desse valor - não posso ficar com ele." Ele a silenciou com um leve beijo nos lábios, e sorriu quando ela ficou quieta.

"Eu prefiro ganhar a discussão desse jeito. É um presente. Aceite e não questione. Agora vamos." Inuyasha correu escada abaixo fazendo barulho, vestindo um suéter preto de lã e jeans. Ele pegou seus sapatos na entrada do hall, e jogou um par para Kagome.

"Venha, nós vamos sair. Eu vou te mostrar como se divertir e relaxar um pouco." Ela assentiu incerta e esperou Inuyasha colocar os calçados e sair antes que ela o seguisse.

Para sua surpresa, o vento não batia como ela achava que faria - era como ser rodeada por um calor constante. A neve caiu em volta dela, e Inuyasha sorriu, colocando algo em sua cabeça.

"Eu esqueci o chapéu. Esse casaco não tem capuz, e você ficaria doente com a neve caindo na sua cabeça - te ensopando. Mantenha-o na cabeça, e ponha essas luvas também. Minha mãe disse para você ficar com elas, então**_, _**sem questionamento."

Kagome colocou as quentes luvas de lã, sorrindo. Suas mãos estavam quentes. Olhou para cima e notou que Inuyasha não estava ali, e procurou por ele em volta**_,_** com medo, se perguntando o que acontecera; Sentiu algo bater em seu ombro**_,_** e ouviu risinhos perto dela.

"Feh! Você tem que ser mais rápida que isso, Kagome!" A garota adquiriu a idéia do que Inuyasha estava fazendo, e rapidamente pegou um monte de neve, jogando no garoto que ria na frente dela e desviou da bola de substância branca e gelada.

"Você tem uma péssima mira! Onde você estava jogando aquilo?" Ele perguntou, rindo. Ele era mais rápido que ela, logo, estava arremessando a bola na garota a sua frente, que lutava para se manter em pé. Ela finalmente caiu nos braços dele, arquejando com exaustão, a cabeça coberta de neve.

"Teve o suficiente?" O hanyou riu olhando para ela e começou a limpar a neve. Kagome balançou a cabeça.

"Eu nunca me diverti tanto!" Ela disse, rindo enquanto um enorme monte de neve caia aos seus pés. Aquilo não tinha infiltrado na sua roupa afinal. Estava grata pela vestimenta quente que Inuyasha lhe dera para vestir.

Ele sorriu."Bom. Mas eu estou congelando. Vamos entrar. Está ficando tarde." Kagome olhou para o céu escuro.

"Está..." Ela tremeu de leve. "Estou com um pouco de frio também, Inuyasha-sama. Eu posso trazer um pouco de chá quente para aquecê-lo." Sorriu timidamente para ele. "Seria um prazer." Continuou quando ele pareceu pronto para protestar.

"Kagome... apenas venha para o meu quarto comigo. Outra pessoa pode trazer o chá para nós. Você não deve fazer esse tipo de coisa."

Ela assentiu. Aquele era o gesto mais claro desde que tivera a conversa com a mãe dele mais cedo. "Eu entendo Inuyasha-sama." Ela tirou o restante de neve do casaco e da calça**_,_** e começou a seguir Inuyasha de volta para o quarto deles.

Ele parou no corredor para olhá-la. "O que quer dizer com isso, Kagome?" Ele perguntou. Ela corou, olhando para o chão.

"Você já me disse que não posso fazer mais nada, Inuyasha-sama." Ele levantou a sobrancelha para ela.

"Estou certo que há mais que isso, mas esse assunto pode esperar."

**===================**

Inuyasha correu a mão gentilmente pelo cabelo de Kagome enquanto ela dormia ao seu lado, pois não sabia do olhar que seu mestre direcionava a ela.

"Garota estúpida." Murmurando, ele pausou o carinho em seu cabelo, olhando para seu rosto adormecido. "O que você fez comigo, hein? Fazendo que eu me importe tanto com você." __

_"Inuyasha-sama…"_ Ele se assustou ao som de seu nome sendo sussurrado e olhou para Kagome, percebendo que ainda dormia... sonhando com ele.

Sorrindo com esse pensamento, acariciou o rosto dela com as costas da mão, querendo que ela acordasse... assim poderia ver seus olhos azul-acinzentados, ouvir a voz doce falando com ele e não apenas em sonhos.

_A pele dela é tão macia. Como eu não percebi antes? Tão delicada... _Ele continuou a acariciar levemente seu rosto, não querendo acordá-la. "Kagome..." Sussurrou levemente. "Vamos, acorde por um momento. Eu quero ver uma coisa..."

Ela moveu-se sob o toque, abrindo os olhos para olhar para cima, para ele. "Inuyasha-sama?" Perguntou e ele fechou a cara ao ouvir quão cansada ela parecia.

Kagome sorriu quando a mão dele gentilmente tirou mechas de cabelo de seu rosto e relaxou sob o toque dele, se inclinando contra os travesseiros. Ela não passara nenhuma noite em sua velha cama desde aquela primeira noite... e não achava ruim. Ele sempre era tão cuidadoso - ela se perguntava o quanto o hanyou se segurava...

Puxou-a contra ele, encostando a bochecha no cabelo macio. Ela aconchegou-se nele, sem saber de onde vinha toda aquela ternura... O sentimento fora feito tão devagar, mas a surpreendeu. Embora estivesse tirando plena vantagem disso... seu Inuyasha-sama...

Ele gentilmente segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos, inclinando-se devagar antes que seus lábios se tocassem gentilmente. Inuyasha se afastou depois de um beijo breve e sorriu para ela.

"Eu te amo, Kagome... seus beijos... nunca me deixe, garota. Eu quero que você fique comigo. Você não pode fugir. Eu não... eu não vou permitir que você fique com mais ninguém..."

Ela concordou e ele a beijou novamente, pressionando seus lábios contra os dela com força, segurando-a apertado contra ele, como se não quisesse soltá-la nunca mais, Ela confortou-se no beijo, amando os sentimentos que ele acordara nela com seu toque gentil... a emoção com a qual ele a beijava... gemeu levemente com a pressão dos lábios dele aumentando e segurou a blusa dele com força.

Ele se afastou por um momento, a respiração vindo arfante e descansou o queixo na cabeça dela, os olhos fechados. Ela tentou recuperar a própria respiração, estava feliz por apenas deixá-lo segurá-la... Sentia-se segura e protegida... aquecida. Ela levantou uma mão até o rosto dele, se perguntando se aquilo era um sonho e decidiu que não se importava.

A sua boca abriu-se sob a pressão gentil dos lábios dele e ela derreteu-se com a irresistível emoção que tomou conta de seu ser, com o toque da boca dele sobre a sua, o gentil abraço no qual ele mantinha seu corpo. Não se importava com a falta de ar que o beijo prolongado provocava, apenas segurou-se mais forte a Inuyasha, não querendo nunca mais se soltar dele - para sempre sentir os seus braços em volta dela.

Ele inclinou-se no toque dela, e gentilmente beijou a palma de sua mão, ouvindo o suspiro dela sob seu toque. Quando ele ficara tão gentil? Ela significava tanto para ele - era tão igual a ele em tantas maneiras. Envolveu seus braços em volta dela com mais força e beijou-a novamente, querendo estar mais perto... mais do que nunca...

Ele trilhou seus beijos descendo o rosto dela para o pescoço abaixo de sua face para o pescoço, beijando o pulso. O suspiro macio dela chegou aos seus ouvidos e ele parou, olhando seu rosto.

"Kagome…" Sua voz veio em um sussurro áspero e ela sorriu, puxando-o para a cama, aconchegando-se ao seu lado, os braços dele ainda ao redor de sua cintura. Deitou a cabeça no peito dele.

Eu sei que o amo também. - As palavras que ele me disse... seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Eu nunca fui tão feliz na minha vida antes dessas palavras... pura traição para os humanos, mas eu não ligo.

"Inuyasha-sama… Eu te amo também".Ela sussurrou, sorrindo para o rosto tranqüilo dele.

Anna Lennox

Olá Anna! Eu entendo q vc n tenha tempo, mas só de vc ler, já me deixa super feliz! Que bom q gostou! Bjks.

Leila Wood

Leila querida... você não é a única, tive vontade de ESGANAR o Miroku... uma vez hentai, sempre hentai...Bjks.

Isis Kazue

Pois é, o Miroku youkai é estranho... mas veja só, o Buraco do Vento é o ataque dele, não? Imagina o que ele faria se o Inu permitisse? Hentai... Não me lembro do Kouga entrando não... mas veremos mais para frente. Bjks.

Nika

Pd deixar, eu vou continuar! Bjks.

Naomi-chan

Olá Naomi! Aki quem fala é a Bella. A Laz-chan não tem podido responder as reviews, então quem responde sou eu msm. Sim, Sesshy aparece. A sua idéia é ótima, mas a fic já está pronta desde 2002! Eu só traduzo. Bjks.

Fabi-chan

Olá! Sim, Laz-chan escreve mto bem! Shared Blood(o original) é uma fic linda! Obrigada por acompanhar! Bjks.

Kagome Himura

Olá! Eu respondo as duas mensagens, pq Laz-chan não pode agora. Bom, a fic está completa, tem 17 caps. Obrigada por ler e pelos elogios! Bjks.

Issa-chan

Olá! A fic tem 17 caps. Ela é bem longa! E é boa tb, né? Eu tento andar o mais rápido possível, mas a minha vida é um tanto... congestionada. Bjks.

Yume Rinku

Ahn, q isso?? Chamando o MEU Inu-chan de Inu-chan??? Olha lá, hein Yumi! Só te perdôo pq deixou uma review!!(zuação)hehe...Miroku é um hentai msm... sempre será... mas a K-chan e o Inu tão mto kawaiis né? E a Sango... ela se agüenta. eu acho...Bjks.

Jenny-Ci

Que honra receber uma review sua, dona Jenny! Finalmente, hein? Hehe... Arigatou pelos elogios, mas devo tudo:Bella segurando as lágrimas e pegando o microfone à Laz-chan, pelo maravilhoso trabalho de escrita,aos fãs, pelas lindas reviews, e principalmente à vc, Xuxa!!Bella empurrando a Xuxa com a bunda Nah, pensando bem, não te devo nada! E Candy Pleasures? A fic tá perfeita, Jenny! Continua ela logo! Bjks.

Alize Minamino

Alize, eu n me lembro de nenhum hentai n... Fico feliz q leia a fic há tanto tempo! Bjks.

Mokona-chan

Mokona-chan, TODAS querem o Inu-chan. Mas lembre-se que ele é MEU e da K-chan nas horas vagas. E eu sou mto ciumenta, hein? Obrigada pela review! Bjks.

Sofy-chan

Sim, sim... Miroku youkai é estranho... E o Inu tá meio OOC, né? Mas eu adorei! Bjks.

Yuukimiaka

Olá!! Hehe... agradecimentos à Lazuli, por nos abençoar com tão boa fic, né? E fala sério, a Kikyou mereceu... afinal, o que a bruxa faz no mundo mesmo????? Bjks.

Biba-chan

Olá! Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Sim, o Miroku está cada vez pior... tsc, tsc... Acalme-se, eu faço o que posso para andar rápido. Mas as vezes não é possível. Bjks.

Nanda

Ei mana!!!! Hehe... tipo, no problem, eu sei q pc estragado é um saco!!!!!! Eu fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Bjks.

Gente, desculpem a demora! Prometo que o próximo cap. sai rápido.

Bjks,

Bella


	8. Ritual

**cap.8 - Ritual**

Hojo suspirou, enquanto carregava Shippou pelas ruas. O pequeno youkai kitsune estava cansado de novo... ele não queria sujar o pé, ou ser pisado pelos youkais mais altos e fortes.

Então ele tinha seu escravo para carregá-lo a qualquer lugar que fosse. Normalmente, ele era tão pequeno que carregá-lo não seria um problema, mas a criança tinha se tornado um pirralho mimado recentemente, e Hojo estava ficando cansado disso - pela primeira vez queria deixar seu mestre cair na estrada e ver o que aconteceria.t

Ele mantinha seus pensamentos para si mesmo, apesar disso. Shippou o considerava o escravo perfeito... que apanhava sem reclamar, e estava mais do que feliz em dividir sua comida com a pequena, redonda e encrespada bola que se passava por youkai.

Seus olhos perambularam pelos humanos e youkais na rua, e ele parou em uma bela garota humana... teve que olhar duas vezes para ter certeza que ela era humana - parecia bem alimentada e vestida - e feliz por estar com o youkai que andava ao seu lado. Seus cabelos grossos e negros emolduravam seu rosto, e seus olhos pareciam risonhos - ele a queria.

Shippou se apoiou confortavelmente nos braços de seu escravo, querendo apenas dormir. Hojo parecia estranhamente quieto hoje - não perguntara se ele precisava de algo ou se estava cansado ou com fome.

Levantou os olhos, e viu que Hojo estava focado em outra coisa. Deixou seu olhar chegar aonde Hojo olhava, e sua sobrancelha se arqueou em surpresa com seu escravo babando por uma outra escrava humana.

"Você a quer, Hojo?" Seu escravo se assustou, e Shippou riu ao ver o olhar atrapalhado em sua face. Era tão fácil provocar o garoto. Apesar de todo o tempo passado como escravo, o garoto permanecia extraordinariamente inocente, e esse era um dos passatempos favoritos de Shippou para fazer gozações com ele.

"O que quer dizer, Shippou-sama?" O rosto de Hojo estava rosa escuro, enquanto ele tentava tirar seus olhos da garota.

"Aquela garota humana que você está olhando. Se você conseguir derrubar o acompanhante dela, eu a deixo ficar na casa. Você pode vê-la quando quiser-" Shippou deixou sua voz travar.

Os olhos de Hojo se iluminaram. "Ela pode ficar na casa? Ser uma escrava lá?" Ele perguntou ávido e Shippou assentiu.

"Eu realmente não ligo. Ela será apenas outra escrava. Terá que fazer o próprio trabalho, claro. Apenas pegue-a você mesmo se a quer tanto assim."

Hojo assentiu. "Obrigado, Shippou-sama." Começou a planejar em como dominar o youkai que estava com ela, e ao mesmo tempo manter sua própria vida. Seus olhos se pararam na garota mais uma vez antes de voltar para a casa de Shippou.

Kagome tremeu sentindo olhos nela, mas não notou nada ameaçador.

Ela olhou para Inuyasha. "Podemos ir para casa agora, Inuyasha-sama?" Ela perguntou baixo. "Eu me sinto...desconfortável aqui fora." Ela mordeu o lábio, não queria parecer fraca na frente dele, mas sabia que não queria permanecer do lado de fora por mais tempo. Por mais belo que o céu estivesse - ela preferia estar dentro da casa, segura

A mão dele apertou a dela e ele assentiu. "Tudo bem..." Ele murmurou. Por alguma razão, ele parecia distraído, como se sua mente estivesse em outro lugar. "Kagome... nós não vamos direto para o meu quarto... Eu... Eu quero que você venha comigo quando eu for jantar com a minha família."

O rosto de Kagome empalideceu, mas dessa vez não estava com medo quando pensava em encontrar a família dele. Apesar de tudo, ela encontrara a mãe de Inuyasha e sobrevivera. Sorriu para ele, confiante, e ele estremeceu internamente. Como passar por isso...

Kagome assentou nervosamente ao lado de Inuyasha enquanto escravos silenciosos serviam o jantar. Kagome recebeu alguns olhares desdenhosos, e corou, olhando para as mãos em seu colo. Por quê Inuyasha a queria ao seu lado? Ela não sabia, mas desejava que estivesse na familiaridade do quarto dele, e não com todos esses estranhos e suas formalidades.

"Então, Inuyasha - essa é sua vadia humana. Por quê você a traz entre nós?" A cabeça de Kagome se levantou rapidamente ao som da voz calma, e seus olhos pararam em um youkai que parecia bem feminino, seus cabelos da mesma cor dos de Inuyasha e Inutaiko. Sesshoumaru... O irmão mais velho de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha rosnou, olhando feio para o irmão. "Ela não é vadia,_ irmão_. Mas é minha, e trate-a com respeito." Sesshoumaru não parecia afetado pelo olhar ameaçador que Inuyasha dava a ele, e ao invés disso pareceu ainda mais desdenhoso. (N.T: quem desdenha quer comprar...XP)

"Vejo o que escolheu. Que pena. Pensei que quisesse aceitar seu lado youkai."

Ele farejou antes de assentar graciosamente ao lado de outro youkai. "Eu nem me incomodo com você mais. Não vale a pena."

"Com medo, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha zombou. "Você sabe que eu poderia matá-lo facilmente. Ou talvez você finalmente percebeu que nunca terá a Tetsuaiga." Sua boca se abriu num sorriso largo.

Sesshoumaru olhou feio para ele."Eu disse que estava desistindo de você. Não da Tetsuaiga. Um meio-cachorro sem valor como você não merece tal arma."

_"É suficiente!!" _Todas as cabeças se viraram para onde viera a voz estrondosa de Inutaiko, e Kagome se sentiu mal.

"Você, Sesshoumaru, não dirá tais coisas sobre seu irmão. Ele tem seu sangue, e você o tratará como tal. Inuyasha, você não zombará de seu irmão mais velho. Nos diga _agora_ porque você trouxe sua escrava para jantar com você. Essa é a primeira vez em eras que você janta conosco, e então a traz para o nosso meio. Por quê?"

Inuyasha corou e olhou para a mesa. "Eu... escolhi uma companheira, pai. Eu quero que Kagome seja minha companheira." Sesshoumaru não era o único rindo na mesa, mas a mãe dele parecia satisfeita e sorriu para Kagome.

"Você fez uma boa escolha, Inuyasha. Kagome será de grande ajuda para você." Inuyasha assentiu, e virou-se para a corada Kagome.

"Você - está pronta para isso, Kagome?" Ele perguntou calmamente. "Eu quero que tenhamos a cerimônia o mais rápido possível. Eu tenho essa sensação..."

Ela assentiu, feliz que aquilo finalmente tivesse chegado ali. Desde que descobrira qual sua verdadeira intenção era, esperara que ele a pedisse.

"Eu aceito, Inuyasha-sama. Que... que você acha que eu valho o suficiente para ser sua companheira."

Os olhos dela se levantaram para os dele, mostrando a ele a felicidade dela - felicidade que ela não mostraria na sua voz. Ela estava mostrando respeito dessa maneira, e ele estava grato por isso.

Ele não se importava se seus parentes zombavam dele mais do que o usual pela sua escolha. Finalmente encontrara alguém que o aceitava e amava.

Inuyasha olhou para a bela imagem que sua Kagome fez enquanto parada à sua frente, as bochechas pintadas com um ligeiro rubor. O kimono branco de seda envolvendo seu corpo esbelto, o obi prateado amarrado em um perfeito nó.

Seus cabelos negros estavam cacheados e acumulados em ondas no topo de sua cabeça, algumas mechas contornando seu rosto.__

"Kagome…" Os olhos dela se arregalaram com o tom terno que a voz dele tinha tomado, e seu rubor se aprofundava enquanto ela andava para perto dele.

**===============**

"Eu me sinto tão boba em tudo isso, Inuyasha." Ela disse, dando risadinhas. "Eu poderia facilmente me casar com você em sua roupa de pele de rato-de-fogo."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "E me negar ver quão bela você fica nessa roupa? Você é tão linda..." Ele acariciou a bochecha dela com as costas de sua mão, então pegou as mãos dela com as suas próprias, guiando-a para o quarto privado de sua mãe, onde a cerimônia aconteceria.

"Você está pronta, Kagome? Eu não quero te pressionar, amor."

Kagome olhou para ele, balançando a cabeça. Ele havia se tornado tão gentil com ela... terno, e amável. Ela não poderia sair de algo assim. Ela o amava - e queria ser a companheira dele.

Não conseguia imaginar ninguém mais estando com ele.

"Estou pronta, Inuyasha-sama." Ela sussurrou suavemente, e o seguiu para o quarto onde ela sabia que sua vida mudaria para sempre.

A Imperatriz olhou para ambos, Kagome e seu filho, e sorriu para fora, mas ela não podia segurar a pontada de que algo _errado_ também estava ali. Fora o mesmo de quando se encontrara com Kagome - algo ia acontecer, e pelo maneira com que seu incômodo crescia, não demoraria até que a coisa toda caísse no colo deles.

"Ambos estão dispostos a serem unidos por corpo e espírito, compartilhando suas forças e fraquezas? A não serem separados por mente ou coração?"

Kagome e Inuyasha assentiram em uníssono, ambos parecendo um pouco apreensivos com a decisão que estavam fazendo, mas o aperto que mantinham nas mãos um do outro mostrava que não era por causa de quem eles estavam escolhendo para criar o vínculo.

"Inuyasha, pegue esse anel, então. Ele vai vincular Kagome a você, então sempre que ela estiver em perigo, ou longe de você, ele irá te guiar a ela."

Inuyasha pegou o delicado anel prateado e turquesa em suas mãos, e gentilmente deslizou-o na mão direita de Kagome.

Kagome sentiu o formigar do poder no anel, e segurou uma arfada quando ele pareceu envolvê-la. Manteve seus olhos em Inuyasha à sua frente, e ele estava sorrindo nervosamente para ela, sem soltar sua mão.

"Vocês farão um bom par, um par forte, para es testes à frente. Beije sua companheira, Inuyasha."

Kagome sentiu um leve rubor tomar conta de suas bochechas, mas inclinou-se na direção de Inuyasha quando seus lábios gentilmente roçaram sobre os dela, seus braços envolvendo-a, puxando-a para si.

Ele se afastou depois de alguns segundos, mas manteve os braços em volta dela. "Companheira..." Sua voz estava quase baixa demais para Kagome ouvir, mas ela sorriu com o termo.

"Ainda não, Inuyasha." O casal se virou para olhar para a mãe dele, e ela apontou para a porta. "Ela é sua companheira apenas em nome agora." Inuyasha e Kagome ficaram vermelhos, e a mãe sorriu.

"Inuyasha, Kagome... Eu acho que é muito importante que vocês completem o vínculo antes do teste à frente. Vão agora... eu farei com que não sejam perturbados."

Com as bochechas ainda rosadas, Kagome fez uma reverência para a Imperatriz... que não era apenas a patroa - mas uma parte de sua família agora. Kagome segurou as lágrimas enquanto sorria para a Imperatriz.

"Vá, criança. Nós teremos muito o que discutir depois. Seu companheiro te espera." Kagome assentiu devagar, e reverenciou uma vez mais antes de ir com Inuyasha para o quarto deles.

Inuyasha sentou Kagome na cama, então cuidadosamente sentou ao lado dela. Não deveria estar tão nervoso... eles freqüentemente dividiram esta mesma cama - com ele apenas a abraçando enquanto dormiam. Era diferente agora, porque ela era sua companheira. O que ele quisera por tanto tempo - não se lembrava há quanto tempo se apaixonara por ela.

"Inuyasha-sama? Posso vestir algo mais confortável agora? Por mais bonito que este traje seja, não quero arruiná-lo ou algo assim."

Ele assentiu. "Deixe-me... deixe-me ajudá-la a tirá-lo." Ele a viu ficar tensa, e gentilmente acariciou seu cabelo. "Não fique tão nervosa, garota. Esse traje é difícil de tirar se você não tem ninguém para te ajudar. O obi amarra nas costas por alguma razão, você sabe."

Kagome assentiu, e virou-se para que os dedos hábeis de Inuyasha pudessem desamarrar o nó que ela não alcançava. Ela manteve a cabeça abaixada, a mente no ato que ocorreria entre ela e Inuyasha. Era algo que ela esperara por tanto tempo - e nunca acontecera.

Agora que estavam 'acasalados' em nome, fazia sentido que eles completassem o vínculo - ou então eles não eram companheiros.

Ela percebeu que Inuyasha tinha desamarrado o obi, e suas mãos ainda estavam pousando nos lados dela, gentilmente acariciando. Ela suspirou sob o toque suave, e virou-se para olhá-lo nos olhos, a mão levantada para acariciar a bochecha dele.

"Inuyasha-sama…" Ela começou. Ele balançou a cabeça e colocou um dedo nos lábios dela.

"Shh…não me chame mais assim. Eu não sou mais seu mestre, lembra? Você é minha companheira - minha semelhante."

Os olhos dela se arregalaram. "Eu sou... uma humana livre?" Ela ofegou, e os olhos dele mostravam preocupação.

"Você... você não vai me deixar, vai? Por favor..." A voz dele tomou um tom implorante, e ela imediatamente jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, segurando-o perto de si, enquanto os braços dele a seguravam pelos lados, puxando-a mais perto ainda.

"Eu nunca te deixaria, lembra? Eu te amo... você é meu companheiro - Eu te amo." Ele olhou para baixo, para as lágrimas cintilando em seus olhos, e lentamente inclinou a cabeça para beijá-la, encontrando os lábios dela no meio do caminho.

Ele se afastou, correndo as mãos levemente sobre o cabelo de Kagome, suspirando suavemente, beijando a garganta dela. Ele esperara tanto por isso... ele beijou o pulso na base da garganta dela, sentindo e ouvindo a brusca quantidade de suspiros ao sentir os lábios dele naquele ponto sensível.

"Inu…yasha…" A voz de Kagome saiu sem ar, e ele levantou os lábios da garganta dela, deixando seu olhar pegar o dela. Os olhos dela estavam escuros, e ele sentiu-se cair mais com o olhar que eles mantinham. Tanta confiança... e amor. Deuses... Há quanto tempo ela o amava? Tanto quanto ele a amava?

Ele beijou seus lábios levemente, sentindo o gosto dela, e fechou os olhos enquanto a puxava para mais perto de si. Seus braços foram hesitantemente envolvendo o pescoço dele, e ele aprofundou o beijo, ouvindo-a gemer suavemente em resposta.

Ele afastou-se dela ligeiramente. "Kagome…" A voz dele saiu mais suave que o normal, e ele traçou uma mão gentilmente sobre o rosto dela. "Minha..."

Ela tremeu sob seu toque, mas inclinou-se para traçar os níveis do rosto dele, os olhos dela calmos quando encontraram os dele."Inuyasha-sama…"

Ele inclinou-se de volta enquanto ela continuava a traçar seu rosto, correndo seus dedos gentilmente sobre suas pálpebras, e então moveu para cima para acariciar a parte exterior de suas orelhas, e ele suspirou sob o toque dela... se perguntando por quê esperara tanto tempo.

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

**Agradecimentos:**

**Tici **

**Olá Tici! Obrigada pela review, gostei muito. Não sei se vou traduzir outra depois, estou muito cheia no momento... Esta fic com certeza vai demorar um bocado pra acabar, no ritmo que ando... mas espero conseguir logo.Bjks.**

**Angel Sango**

**Perdão! Misericórdia! Eu sei que demorou DEMAIS, nem tem desculpa, né? Mas o capítulo valeu a pena, né? O cap. 8 veio mais rápido... é que ele já tava pronto. XD Bjks.**

**Juli-chan**

**Que bom que está gostando. Esse capítulo foi rápido, né? Obrigada pela review. Bjks.**

**Fabi-chan**

**Perdão, sei que o cap.7 demorou muito, achu até q mereço ser apedrejada... Mas o cap.8 compensou, neh? Foi até rápido. Bjks.**

**Kagome Shinomori**

**O.O Essa foi a review mais empolgada que eu recebi... Permita-me responder na msm empolgação... SIM! ELES SE AMAM! ELES SE AMAM!!! E mais... eles CASARAM!!! Olha q coisa mais linda! Eu amei esse cap.8... é um dos meus preferidos... Obrigada pela review tão EMPOLGADA. Bjks.**

**Gushi**

**Fico feliz em saber que gostou. Eu sei que demorou, mas o cap.8 veio bem mais rápido, neh? Obrigada pela review.Bjks.**

**§erenite**

**Olá! Uma nova leitora? Que legal! Não agradeça a mim por matar a Kikyou... O mérito é da Lazuli! Hehe... sim, sim... Sess aparece... mas a atitude dele responde se ele e Rin ficam juntos neh? Quero dizer... que cara mais preconceituoso! Obrigada pela review, amei! Bjks.**

**Nanda**

**Mana! Fico feliz q tenha gostado! Obrigada pela opinião, signfica MUITO pra mim, fofa! ****Bjks.******

**Lan Ayath******

**Perdão! ****Tenha piedade dessa humilde criatura... Te ofereço o cap.8 como sacrifício pela demora do 7... gostou? Bjks.**

**Anna Lennox**

**Realmente, Anna... nós estamos sempre nos desencontrando. Temos que arrumar isso logo. Obrigada pela review, é bom saber que está gostando.Bjks do fundo do meu colachão.**

**Alize Minamino**

**Alize, sabe qual é o meu problema? Eu SEMPRE que tenho uma idéia, preciso passar ela pro papel, e quanto mais eu me empolgo, mais eu escrevo... Só q isso me deixa SOBRECARREGADA de fics, entende? Por isso não consigo atualizar rápido. São três fics pra atualizar, mais dois projetos q comecei a escrever, mais uma fic em parceria q estou fazendo com a Sofy e a Artis, de Harry Potter** _(propaganda básica! entrem no meu profile para pegar o link para a Witch CHarm e leiam essa nova fic nossa)_**... É muita coisa pra minha pobre cabecinha. Além disso, a fic precisa ir pra revisão, pra chegar aqui pra vcs no ponto, sacou? Fico feliz que tenha gostado, espero q esse capítulo tenha compensado a demora do outro.A sorte é q ele tava prontinho e revisadinho... Obrigada pela review. Bjks.**

**M. Sheldon******

**Olá! ****Obrigada pelos elogios, fico muito honrada por estar gostando. Não me lembro direito, mas achu q n tem hentai nessa fic. Jah está pronta, tem aqui no FFNet, é soh vc ir nos meu favoritos, é uma das últimas. Espero que goste do que está por vir. Bjks.**


	9. Sentimentos

**Sangue Compartilhado**

**Cap.9 - Sentimentos**

_Estava escuro... Kagome __fitou tudo ao seu redor, mas não parecia haver maneira alguma de penetrar a negra escuridão que a engolia lentamente. Ela procurou por Inuyasha no breu, mas não conseguia segurar-se nele. Estava sem corpo, flutuando, impossibilitada de fazer contato com qualquer coisa. Sentiu a tristeza sufocante que normalmente vinha com lágrimas, mas até mesmo seu desabafo foi-lhe negado. Estava sozinha, perdida... E não sabia por quê ou como._

_"Inuyasha!" Ali... Som! Sua voz penetrara na escuridão, mas encolheu-se quando as palavras pareceram saltar de volta para si, cortando-a. Ela só queria a ele, seu companheiro, Inuyasha._

Inuyasha piscou sonolento, se perguntando o que o possuíra para fazê-lo acordar no meio da noite. Olhou de relance para o relógio de alarme e gemeu. Eram três horas da manhã. Virou sua atenção para Kagome, que dormia ao seu lado e de repente estava acordado. Ela parecia dormir pacificamente... Mas... Por alguma razão ele sabia que **algo **estava errado. Gentilmente tocou seu ombro, mas o contato fez com que se encolhesse, como uma bola e o hanyou gemeu. Será que a morena se arrependia da escolha de se tornar companheira dele?__

De repente, Kagome gemeu de medo e a orelhas de Inuyasha se eriçaram. Ela estava... Assustada! Tendo um pesadelo. Gentilmente pegou-a em seus braços, balançando-a, torcendo para que conseguisse acalmá-la de... De qualquer coisa que a garota estivesse experimentando. Os lábios dele beijaram sua testa delicadamente e ela despertou sob o toque do rapaz, seus olhos se abrindo arregalados. Imediatamente segurou-se nos ombros dele, soluçando em seu peito.

"Shh... Kagome." Ele pressionou os lábios ao topo da cabeça dela, segurando-a forte para si. "Companheira... o que há de errado?" A única resposta que obteve foi mais soluços e ela balançou a cabeça contra o corpo dele. Inuyasha finalmente se afastou para olhar nos seus olhos cheios de lágrimas e gentilmente enxugou a trilha de gotas de água de sua face.

"Amor...?" Ele questionou suavemente. "Estou aqui para você. Não vou embora." Aparentemente era a coisa certa a dizer, pois os soluços pararam no seu peito e ela apenas deixou-se desabafar. Ele delicadamente beijou as lágrimas, traçando os lábios pelo rosto dela, tendo certeza que não deixara nenhuma umidade para cair.

Ele encostou os lábios contra os dela em um carinho terno, sentindo os braços dela perderem o aperto mortal nele e segurando-o mais delicadamente, entregando-se ao beijo amoroso. Ele aprofundou-o lentamente, uma mão subindo para segurar a parte de trás da cabeça dela, empurrando-a levemente mais perto da dele. Deixou o instinto guiá-lo enquanto confortava sua companheira - deixando que ela soubesse que a amava - precisava dela com ele.

Ela correspondeu a ele, fazendo-o sentir-se aquecido por dentro com o seu toque gentil nele, dedos delicados acariciando suas orelhas, assim como haviam feito na noite anterior. Ele se afastou levemente, sorrindo suavemente para Kagome. A primeira noite deles como companheiros... Surpreendeu-se quando Kagome pressionou os lábios contra os dele novamente, mas não perdeu tempo, devolveu os beijos, as mãos movendo-se na lateral dela para puxá-la de volta e descê-la para a cama abaixo deles.

"_Kagome..." _Ele surpreendeu-se com a forma que sua voz saíra e sabia que não conseguiria viver sem ela. Beijou a jovem com mais fervor e logo estava perdido dentro dela novamente, estando mais perto da companheira como jamais pensou ser possível. Beijou o pescoço dela suavemente, traçando seus beijos até a área sensível atrás da sua orelha, ouvindo os suspiros suaves em resposta. Ela olhou-o com ânsia e ele acariciou sua face mais uma vez antes de perder-se para o amor que Kagome lhe dera.

Acordando devagar, Kagome virou-se para o calor ao seu lado na cama. Inuyasha tinha os braços envoltos nela e sua face estava suave enquanto dormia. Ela sorriu, incrivelmente feliz. Inuyasha - não mais seu mestre, mas seu companheiro. Mal podia acreditar que ele a amava - mesmo ela sendo humana... E uma miko.

"Não se preocupe com isso, Kagome." Ela se assustou quando a voz sonolenta de Inuyasha penetrou em seus pensamentos e ela olhou para baixo, vendo-o observando-a. "Eu te amo e não importa que você seja humana. Você é Kagome."

Kagome corou, sentindo a verdade do que ele falava. Delicadamente tocou o anel que usava e fechou os olhos em especulação. A Imperatriz dissera que ele os vinculava juntos, coração e alma - suas emoções estavam vinculadas também. Não poderia esconder nada dele, mas ela não queria mesmo.

Aninhou-se mais no calor que Inuyasha proporcionava, contente por apenas relaxar. Sentia-se melhor do que em eras e perguntava a si mesma se era por causa de seu acasalamento com ele ou o fato de que sabia que estava completamente a salvo agora. Não teria que se preocupar com nada mais.

"Mmm... Kagome - nós não podemos ficar aqui o dia inteiro." Inuyasha murmurou no cabelo dela.

Ela agarrou-se mais a ele, apesar disso. "Não quero levantar, Inuyasha. Está quente aqui com você." Ela bocejou ligeiramente e resmungou quando ele afastou-se dele de repente. "Onde você está indo, Inuyasha?"

Sorrindo para ela, ele bateu de leve na ponta de seu nariz. "Acasalados ou não, Kagome - Eu ainda preciso cuidar dos negócios de manhã." O rosto de Kagome ficou vermelho brilhante com isso e ela podia jurar que ouvira a risada dele enquanto fechava a porta do banheiro.

Kagome olhou pela janela a neve caindo levemente e perguntou-se sobre seu irmão - pela primeira vez desde que tinha sido tomada por Inuyasha. O único membro de sua família que fora deixado depois que a mão dela morrera e ela tinha se esquecido dele completamente.

"Kagome? No que está pensando?" Kagome virou-se, vendo Inuyasha olhando-a estranhamente, seus olhos preocupados quando encontraram os dela. Ele sabia que algo estava errado - sentira isso, da mesma maneira que sentira o medo na noite anterior.

Ela não respondeu por um momento, apenas parecia triste. "Eu... Eu tenho um irmão - o nome dele é Souta e ele freqüenta uma das escolas. Lembro-me estar pensando nele quando deixei a escola no dia em que te conheci. Não o via desde que ele tinha seis anos e então fui levada para a escola, mas eu pensava nele de vez em quando. Era minha única família."

Os olhos de Inuyasha se arregalaram de repente ao tom quieto de sua voz e puxou-a para si. Nunca soubera quão solitária ela era - quão sozinha ela fora. Kagome era sua companheira, mas ele não sabia nada sobre ela. Poderia compartilhar suas emoções e pensamentos, mas seu passado não lhe era conhecido... E ele queria que fosse. Queria saber tudo sobre sua companheira.

Pegou-a em seus braços ignorando seus protestos e colocou-a na cama novamente, mantendo seus braços em volta dela, mordiscando seu pescoço.

"Por quê não me conta sobre ele?" Ele pediu suavemente. "Nós mal sabemos algo sobre o outro... e apesar de estarmos acasalados... Eu quero saber **sobre **minha companheira."

Ela torceu-se nos braços dele para olhá-lo, confusa. "Mas, Inuyasha... Você disse para eu largar tudo aquilo para trás. Sinto muito por falar de Souta, não é importante." Kagome sorriu-lhe amorosamente. "Com você - Estou bem. Não preciso me preocupar com minha antiga vida."

Ele silenciou-a pressionando os lábios nos dela gentilmente e sorriu quando se afastou. "Eu quero saber, Kagome. Você é a única... a única que não se importa com o que eu sou..." Ele enterrou o rosto no cabelo dela, respirando profundamente. "Você não sabe quão solitário era para mim, amada..."

Kagome olhou-o, chocada, mas segurou-o perto dela, deleitando-se na sensação de quão perto ele estava, o amor e conforto que sentia de Inuyasha e a sua necessidade se sentir os braços dela em volta de si.

"Eu acho que posso entender, Inuyasha... várias garotas na escola falavam sobre o hanyou Inuyasha que não era aceito pelos youkais - Eu sentia-me tão mal por você... Desejava poder te conhecer..." Ela corou e ele sorriu, acariciando os cabelos dela.

"Você sentia por mim? Eu me lembro de você ser toda cuidadosa no primeiro dia que descobri que era uma miko. Você me chocou, esta garota escrava não apenas ligando para o mestre, mas salvando a vida dele."

Ela sorriu. "Você salvou a minha quando não precisava. Você... você se importou comigo o suficiente no momento para não me deixar morrer. Isso me lembra - como você me salvou daquele veneno?"

Olhando para ela, ele sorriu marotamente. "Você nunca descobriu?" Ele levantou o queixo dela, beijando-a forte o suficiente para que provasse sangue. Ela gemeu e afastou-se dele olhando-o, chocada. Sentiu uma pontada de poder correr por seu corpo e entendeu. Ele lhe dera sangue... Coisa nunca ouvida de um mestre youkai - para que _ela_ vivesse.

"Por quê?" Ela perguntou suavemente. "Não que esteja reclamando... mas você salvou minha vida tantas vezes."

"Você era minha, Kagome. Não deixaria ninguém te fazer mal - além disso... Não acho que realmente sabia disso na época, mas... eu me importava com você. Não queria perder a pessoa com a qual podia me relacionar. Estaria solitário sem você."

Ela assentiu em concordância, virando-se ligeiramente para que pudesse se inclinar para cima e beijá-lo, amando a sensação dos lábios dele - nunca querendo que aquilo acabasse. Inuyasha respondeu a ela rapidamente, mas afastou-se depois de um momento, surpresa em seus olhos.

"Por mais deliciosos que seus beijos sejam, Kagome - Eu perguntei sobre seu passado. Você não pode compartilhá-lo comigo?" Ele a fitou, a surpresa se fora e ele parecia quase magoado.

"Eu..." Ela olhou para longe dele, envergonhada. "Não é isso! Inuyasha... É que minha vida não era muito interessante... Era difícil... E... Eu não tinha ninguém como eu tenho agora... como eu tenho você. Não quero pensar sobre isso."

Ele amarrou a cara. "Estou certo de que você tinha outros amigos além daquela cachorra, não tinha? Conte-me sobre eles."

Ela suspirou e afastou-se dele ligeiramente. "Havia algumas garotas na escola que eu conhecia. Yuka e Emi. Emi foi atacada alguns dias antes de eu te conhecer. Ela e Yuka eram muito próximas - mas Yuka vivia na escola e Emi estava em uma sorveteria deserta - foi fácil demais para os youkais pegarem-na. Yuka achou a mochila dela manchada de sangue. Eu nunca me aproximei demais de ninguém por causa de coisas assim."

"Você pode me contar sobre sua mãe? Como era para você nas escolas?" A voz dele era incerta, sabendo que Kagome gostava muito da mãe antes de ela ser morta.

"Minha mãe e eu vivíamos em um templo de verdade logo depois que Souta nasceu e foi assassinada. Ela cozinhava para mim, filava por aí pela pouca comida que conseguia encontrar e tentava me colocar nas escolas sem prestar atenção a si mesma. Então quando Souta tinha cinco anos ela voltou um dia e me disse que achara um lugar na escola para Souta e eu. Disse à escola que eu tinha poderes de miko - Eu pensei que ela estava mentindo na época apenas para me colocar lá dentro. Foi a última vez que vi Souta."

Seu sorriso era triste. "Voltei para visitar minha mãe sempre que podia - Mas eu estava amando a escola e ficava lá com mais freqüência. Mas sempre que conseguia sair, era para trazer comida para minha mãe. Fui pega algumas vezes, mas eles não eram tão duros na época - Ainda me permitiam ficar na escola. Mas um dia, quando fui visitá-la, encontrei o templo queimado e minha mãe sendo arrastada por um youkai Quando ele me viu, sorriu cruelmente e matou-a diante de meus olhos."

Inuyasha olhou para Kagome cuidadosamente enquanto ela lhe contava sobre seu passado. Sua voz soava tão morta - como se colocasse o que acontecera no fundo da mente e contasse a história como se acontecesse com outra pessoa. Ele beijou-lhe a têmpora suavemente.

"Sinto muito, Kagome. Não queira que relatasse uma experiência tão dolorosa." Ela balançou a cabeça para ele.

"Foi há muito tempo, Inuyasha. Eu tinha nove anos e o tempo cura." Ela sorriu fracamente para ele. "Levou tanto para que a dor desaparecesse e a memória se tornasse nublada. De qualquer forma, depois disso, eu não tive ninguém, mas comecei a matar mais aulas para ajudar outros humanos que não estavam nas escolas e então foi quando conheci Unmei..." Sua voz travou e ela encolheu os ombros. "Você sabe o resto."

Ele suspirou. "Você sempre esteve sozinha... como eu. Não estamos mais sozinhos, Kagome, você sabe disso, certo? Eu **sempre **estarei aqui para você, enquanto você não me deixar."

Kagome olhou-o curiosamente. Era como se estivesse quase desesperado para que ficasse com ele, como se precisasse dela mais do que ela a ele. Sorriu e aconchegou-se contra Inuyasha, satisfeita por estar na cama em sua companhia, sem se mover, mas seu estômago escolheu aquele momento para roncar alto e ele riu com aquilo.

"Com fome?" Ele perguntou, tentando não rir muito. "Nós fizemos muito exercício..." Ela corou com isso, mas assentiu, saindo do abraço dele.

"Hmm... Estou faminta." Ela abaixou a cabeça, não era tão fácil parar de agir como fazia por tanto tempo. Ele levantou o seu queixo e puxou-a para fora da cama.

"Nós vamos providenciar que o almoço seja feito para nós então, não é? A menos que você queira sentar com minha família novamente." Suas sobrancelhas arquearam-se em questionamento. Ela negou com a cabeça firmemente. Sorrindo com isso, ele saiu pela porta. "Eu já volto, tudo bem?" Ela assentiu e beijou-o antes que saísse. Ele deixou seus lábios moverem-se sobre os dela, um braço em volta dela, puxando-a para perto de si. Depois de alguns momentos nisso, ele se afastou.

"Eu te disse que gostava de seus beijos, garota. Mas não me distraia tanto..." Ele sussurrou. Ela sorriu maliciosamente e acariciou sua bochecha, ânsia clara em seu rosto.

"Não demore muito, Inuyasha." Ele assentiu e apertou a mão dela gentilmente antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

Kagome sentou-se na cama abraçando-se, perguntando-se o que havia de errado com ela. Quando ficara tão dependente de alguém? Ela **precisava **de Inuyasha perto de si, por alguma razão. Colocou uma mão sobre seu coração, lágrimas vindo aos seus olhos pela pura emoção que sentia por ele. Ela não era assim - nunca amara ninguém este tanto, nem mesmo amor pela família era assim. Doía quando ele não estava por perto.

De repente ele estava na frente de si, uma expressão preocupada em seu rosto. "Kagome..." Suas mãos seguraram o rosto dela gentilmente. "Eu acho que precisamos conversar com minha mãe, tudo bem? Eu vou ficar com você desta vez." Ele disse com um tom sério e ela assentiu, sentindo-se melhor agora que ele estava ali, abraçando e confortando-a.

"Está tudo bem agora, Inuyasha." Ela sorriu tentativamente para ele. Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Isto não é normal, Kagome... Eu sinto... Eu **preciso **de você comigo! Eu... Eu preciso perguntar para a Mãe sobre isso." Seus olhos estavam escuros e ela concordou com ele. Enquanto isso os ajudava - sabendo as emoções do outro - era terrivelmente doloroso naquele momento.

A Imperatriz olhou para o casal recentemente acasalado, os olhos sérios. "Eu suponho que deva contar a vocês sobre os anéis que estão usando."

O olhar feio que o filho direcionava a ela fez com que segurasse o riso. Ele não estava acostumado a ter suas emoções transmitidas a alguém e **odiava **precisar de alguém. Ela supôs que Kagome sentia o mesmo - mas a maneira que ela crescera fazia com que não mostrasse seu desprazer.

"Esses anéis são feitos com poderes de youkai e miko e contêm o seu sangue e o de Kagome. Você usa o anel dela e ela usa o seu. Pelo poder na cerimônia e no acasalamento, os anéis foram 'ativados', deixando com que soubessem o que o outro está sentindo, se eles estão em perigo ou precisando do companheiro. É doloroso agora porque vocês acabaram de ficar juntos - e seu vínculo é muito forte. Quanto mais tempo vocês ficarem juntos agora, mais fácil será para a separação."

Inuyasha assentiu, mas não parecia muito aborrecido pela idéia de ter que estar perto de Kagome. Ela, que parecia assustada e um pouco triste, virou-se para ele.

"Sinto muito que estou pressionando-te, Inuyasha. Eu... Eu só..." O braço dele a envolveu e ele encostou a cabeça na dela, esquecendo-se completamente que sua mãe estava no quarto.

"Você não me pressionou, Kagome. Eu queria estar perto de você tanto quanto você de mim." Seu abraço apertou-se em torno dela, que sorriu suavemente para ele.

"Mesmo?" Perguntou, seus olhos procurando os dele. "Você não se importa...?" Perguntou. Ele balançou a cabeça.

"O que eu acabei de dizer? Mou... Garota estúpida. Eu não tenho nenhum lugar importante para ir. Quero ficar com você."

O sorriso dela se alargou. "Se me lembro bem, Inuyasha... Você não tem escola ainda? Duvido que sua mãe vai deixar você ignorá-la completamente." Kagome não tinha esquecido que a Imperatriz estava no quarto com eles e ele deu de ombros.

"Sabe, Inuyasha... Kagome está certa. Por enquanto, embora... Você pode ficar com ela até que o vínculo seja forte o suficiente. Então - de volta para a escola. A menos que prefira ser ensinado em casa pelo resto de sua carreira escolar?"

Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Isso significa você me ensinando?" Ele perguntou lentamente. Sua mãe assentiu. Ele olhou para Kagome e de novo para a mãe, parecendo contemplar seriamente o assunto.

"Ah, Inferno... enquanto eu souber que Kagome está a salvo... ficarei aqui." Ele murmurou. "Você finalmente venceu sobre me ensinar em casa." Ele sorriu irônico de repente. "Apesar de levar até o fim do meu último ano para fazer isso."

Ela sorriu. "Então está combinado. Vocês dois - Eu ordeno que fiquem perto um do outro o máximo possível. Vocês vão precisar que este vínculo seja o mais forte possível."

Inuyasha fitou a mãe. "Você continua dizendo isso, Mãe. O que está havendo que você não está nos contando?"

"Não posso dizer, Inuyasha. Eu só sei..." Ela parou balançando a cabeça, refletindo. "Se eu descobrir mais, vou contar a vocês. Eu apenas sei que você e Kagome precisam um do outro mais do que nunca agora. Estimem tudo que têm."

Os olhos de Kagome traíram sua preocupação e ela refletiu sobre o sonho que tivera naquela manhã e que a assustara tanto que Inuyasha acordara com a força de seu medo. A principal coisa que permanecia em sua mente era que Inuyasha não estava em seu sonho... Ela estava sozinha. Tremeu, torcendo para que aquilo não se tornasse verdade.

Ela reverenciou para a Imperatriz, mas esta levantou seu queixo e abraçou-a gentilmente. "Você é minha filha agora, Kagome. Não tem que agir tão formal comigo." Ela sorriu e Kagome assentiu, abobada.

"Voltem agora e fiquem sempre juntos. Vou mandar alguém com suas refeições. Estou falando sério sobre isso, crianças."

Inuyasha e Kagome assentiram em uníssono e ele sorriu para a mãe antes de arrastar Kagome para fora do quarto onde eles poderiam apenas **ficar **juntos... E não se preocupar com nada sobre influências externas.

Ele imediatamente puxou-a para seus braços enquanto sentava-se na larga cadeira estofada no canto de seu quarto, envolvendo seus braços em torno dela. O que sua mãe dissera não caíra bem com ele afinal - não queria perder a sua Kagome. Sua mãe insinuou tudo sobre aquilo, apesar disso. Ele a abraçou forte, mordiscando seu pescoço gentilmente. Ela parecia satisfeita por apenas estar em seus braços.

Eles não estavam casados nem por um dia inteiro e este escuro presságio de que nem sempre teriam um ao outro pairava sobre suas cabeças. Os braços dela envolveram a cintura dele e eles pareciam mais próximos do que nunca. Ele não podia perdê-la. Se isso significava nunca deixar o seu lado... Ele não perderia a única pessoa que o amava, se importava com ele - não percebera que o vínculo poderia ser tão intenso que a perda certamente o mataria.

Ouviram uma batida na porta e um segundo depois ela se abriu silenciosamente. Uma garota pequena entrou, segurando uma bandeja enorme em suas mãos. Kagome levantou-se de Inuyasha, pegando a bandeja da garota.

"Obrigada. Suponho que este seja nosso almoço?" Ela perguntou suavemente. Ela assentiu rapidamente e havia um leve temor em sua expressão.

"Você é como a Imperatriz, não é?" Ela perguntou, a voz suave. "Você é a companheira de Inuyasha-sama." Kagome corou, mas confirmou.

"Eu sou a companheira dele, meu nome é Kagome. Qual é o seu?" Ela perguntou.

"Rin." Veio a resposta quieta e Kagome sorriu. "Obrigada, Rin-chan, por trazer nossa refeição." Rin parecia chocada que alguém superior a ela estava **agradecendo-a **por fazer uma tarefa normal. Os escravos naquela casa eram tratados melhor do que na maioria, mas ainda eram tratados como escravos.

Ela reverenciou para Kagome e Inuyasha e fez seu caminho para fora do quarto rapidamente, fechando a porta gentilmente atrás de si. Kagome pareceu mistificada e então triste.

"Bem, Inuyasha. Vamos comer." Ela sorriu brilhantemente para ele, que se arrumou ao seu lado, levantando a tampa das vasilhas de arroz fumegante, sopa miso e peixe grelhado. Pegou um pedaço do peixe fatiado e colocou na boca dela.

Ela o olhou surpresa antes de pegar a idéia. Riu internamente quando imaginou o quão tolos eles deveriam estar parecendo... Melosos e apaixonados um com o outro. Ela deu de ombros mentalmente, sem ligar para isso. Deixou Inuyasha alimentá-la e alimentou a ele. Sentia-se contente...

**=====Mais tarde=====**

"Inuyasha... tem certeza que não há problema em nós saindo? Sua mãe não vai ficar feliz!" Kagome se esforçou para acompanhar Inuyasha, que parecia um pouco irritado com alguma coisa.

"Feh... Estou cansado de ser policiado, Kagome. Você não? Enquanto estivermos juntos, estaremos bem." Ele sorriu para ela e a esperou. "Venha, suba em minhas costas. Eu quero passar por essa multidão um pouco mais rápido e sei um atalho."

Ela subiu nas costas dele, segurando seus ombros firmemente quando ele pulou de repente e segurou-se facilmente no topo de um edifício. "Menos multidão, não é Kagome?" Ele sorriu com a sua expressão quando pulou de telhado a telhado, o seu cabelo voando para trás.

"Isso é maravilhoso, Inuyasha-sama. Onde estamos indo?" Ela perguntou, esperando que ele a ouvisse sobre o vento forte.

"Nós vamos visitar aquele primo pervertido meu. Quero que você conheça a Sango. Acho que vocês vão se dar muito bem."

**====================**

Kagome desviou quando a faca voou sobre sua cabeça, fincando na parede. "Sua traidora! Sua... cachorra imprestável!" Kagome correu, amedrontada por esta Sango que ela supostamente deveria se dar bem. Não percebera que Sango era a antiga líder do grupo rebelde com os humanos antes de ser capturada. E ela queria Kagome morta.

"Não estou traindo ninguém, sua idiota! Eu nunca estive nos grupos, só ajudava algumas pessoas que não tinham comida! Nunca lutei, nunca quis lutar contra os youkai! Você entendeu tudo errado!"

Sango bufou. "Você pode não ter sido uma lutadora, mas virou a concubina dele prontamente. Vejo isso tudo em você! Pelo menos não fui tão baixo ainda."

Kagome girou os olhos. "Não está feliz por usufruir os benefícios de estar com Miroku? Meu Deus, Sango, você é mais forte, mais rápida e quase impossível de matar. Além do mais está aquecida, alimentada e segura! Você não tem que trabalhar até morrer e Miroku se importa com você. É tratada tão bem que os outros escravos nesta casa provavelmente estão morrendo de inveja!"

"O que você sabe sobre isso?" Ela murmurou. "Você não me conhece. Eu nunca dormi com aquele pervertido. Ele apenas passa a mão em mim. Sou forte porque fui treinada para ser assim."

Kagome segurou o pulso de Sango facilmente, surpresa com a própria força. Aparentemente, ser a companheira de Inuyasha dava-lhe mais força do que Sango tinha - E ela nunca treinara como a outra fazia. "Eu sei porque uma garota tentou me matar porque eu estava na sua posição! Não foi a tanto tempo, também!"

Sango fungou. "Pelo menos ele se importa com você e não te vê como um brinquedo barato." Ela murmurou. O tom triste deixou sua voz instantaneamente e Kagome se perguntou que se ela imaginara-o ali.

Eu ainda vou te cortar em pedacinhos."Ela rosnou e se jogou para cima de Kagome novamente, mas foi puxada para trás por uma mão forte. Ela olhou tonta para Miroku, que estava franzindo a testa para ela."

"Com ciúmes, Sango? Não é nada bom atacar a companheira de meu primo. Você sabe que pode morrer por isso, mesmo que ela seja apenas uma humana."

Sango desviou o olhar. "Ela não é mais humana que eu." Murmurou. As palavras de Miroku entraram em sua cabeça um minuto depois. "Ela é a **companheira **dele?" Ela guinchou e olhou para Kagome com mais desaprovação que antes.

"Sim, ela é a companheira dele, superior a você e se eu não gostasse tanto de ti, Sango, poderia ser morta pelo que tentou fazer."

Kagome balançou a cabeça violentamente. Não queria ser responsável por algo assim. O desaparecimento de Kikyo ainda pesava em sua mente e ela não queria algo assim acontecendo novamente. Inuyasha dissera-lhe que ela havia sido morta - e isso porque ela quase morrera.

"Miroku-sama... por favor, não a machuque. Ela..." Miroku fitou-a curiosamente.

"Ela tentou te matar e você ainda quer que ela viva? Você é estranha, Kagome. Mesmo a maioria dos humanos não hesitaria em matá-la."

Ela levantou-se trêmula, ainda balançando a cabeça, dando a Miroku um estranho sorriso. "Mas não sou humana ou youkai, Miroku-sama."

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Verdade, verdade... você percebe a importância disso, não é? Você é uma pária." Ele olhou-a cuidadosamente esperando pela reação, mas ela apenas deu de ombros.

"Não mais do que eu era antes."

Inuyasha estivera assistindo tudo e sorriu quando Kagome não chorou ou virou-se pela afirmativa de Miroku de ela ser uma pária. Ela olhou para onde ele estava se escondendo e fez um gesto para que ele saísse de seu esconderijo, ao lado dela. Ainda parecia solitária e ele praguejou internamente. Talvez eles nunca saíssem disso... Mas estava determinado a ter certeza que cuidasse de sua companheira enquanto ela estivesse com ele.__

**===================**

_Escuridão... O que era aquela escuridão? Kagome se sentia mal e tentava nadar para cima em direção à luz que ela sabia estar lá. Sua cabeça estava pulsando e ela sabia que não estava morta. Procurou por Inuyasha e sua presença parecia tão fraca... Tão longe de si. Onde ela estava?_

Os olhos de Kagome se abriram lentamente para ver um humano estranhamente vestido inclinando-se sobre ela, seu rosto preocupado. Quando ela piscou para ele, sua face mudou para um sorriso aliviado.

"Bom, você está acordada. Estava com medo que o gás tivesse te matado. Era terrivelmente forte... não deveria ter te afetado tanto. Foi feito para aquele youkai que estava com você."

Os olhos de Kagome se arregalaram e ela tentou se mover freneticamente, mas seus membros ainda estavam muito fracos - não podia se mover de sua posição de bruços. Ela olhou perigosamente para o humano que admitira ter levado seu companheiro.

"O que você fez com ele?" Ela perguntou, sua voz baixa e cheia de raiva. Ele piscou.

"Oras, eu te salvei dele. Você está na casa do Shippou-sama agora e eu tomarei conta de você. Não tem mais que se preocupar."

Kagome fechou os olhos, tentando analisar o que poderia fazer - pensando calmamente quando tudo que queria era surrar o garoto irracionalmente e voltar para Inuyasha. Ele segurou as lágrimas que tentavam em forçar seu caminho para a superfície, sabendo que tinha de ser forte.

Sentou-se devagar e analisou o ambiente. Estava em um quarto minúsculo e sabia que estava encrencada. O ar era sufocante e o garoto continuava dando-lhe olhares estranhos e preocupados e ela sentia incomodada pela maneira que ele a fitava - algo em seus olhos a assustava.

"Por falar nisso, sou Hojo. Eu te trouxe aqui até que se recuperasse do veneno. Não se preocupe, nenhum youkai pode entrar aqui."

Ela balançou a cabeça. Por isso se sentia mal - esse lugar fora feito para manter youkais fora e ela não era mais humana. Hojo a mataria involuntariamente se a mantivesse ali. Tinha que escapar. Não apenas para voltar para Inuyasha - o que ela queria desesperadamente - mas para salvar sua própria vida.

**==================**

Olá povão!

Cheguei finalmente!!! Depois de um mês e meio sumida! Desculpem a demora, mas a Lally-chan, que revisou para mim, teve uns probleminhas com o word rebelde dela... Maldito word...¬¬ Não se preocupe, Lally-ê, mas avise seu word que é bom ele se preocupar comigo! XDDDDDD

Bom, chega de lero-lero. MUITO obrigada às reviews de todos. Eu não imaginava que chegaria tão longe! De qualquer forma, faça um esforcinho e deixe uma review! Estamos quase no 100, minha gente!

**Tici-chan: **Eu não acho que a parte dos anéis era mais longa... A não ser que eu tenha deletado sem querer! " De qualquer forma, obrigada pela review. E por favor, limpe sua caixa de mensagens! Eu estou tentando te mandar um email há uma semana e não consigo de jeito nenhum! Bjks.

**Lolita: **Olá, menina! Bom, não teve hentai não... A Lazuli não é muito disso. Mas espero que a história esteja boa da mesma forma, ok? Obrigada pelos elogios e pela review! São 17 capítulos, ok? Bjks.

**Simone: **Poxa... O Houjo atrapalhou mesmo. Mas esse cara é um mala! Ele é burro ou o quê, nhé? Mas nada temam! Super Inuyasha está aqui para salvar a donzela Kagome! XDDDD Confira o próximo capítulo para ver o que se passa, baby! Kissus e obrigada pela opinião!

**Angel Sango: **Olá! Obrigada pela review. Sim, a fic original é ótima! Estou fazendo o possível para manter a qualidade! Sinto muito pela demora! Bjks.

**Andressa: **Ora, quem dera eu escrevesse essa fic! Ela é muito boa mesmo, mas eu só traduzo. Desculpe pela demora e obrigada pela review.

**Lan Ayath: **Não, não é uma miragem! Deu a louca na Bella e ela postou um capítulo rapidinho! Mas nada tema! Eu não sou perigosa... na maior parte do tempo! XDDDD Está aqui o cap.9 para matar a saudade! Obrigada pela review. Bjks.

**Serenite: **Bom, a Rin-chan bem que podia dar um jeitinho no Sesshy... Mas é difícil dominar a fera, tah pensando o q? XDDD Vc sabe que a vida não é fácil, nhe? Se não tem uma Kikyou vai ter um Hojo ou um Kouga... É destino, fato, carma...Aiaiai... É o que eu costumo dizer, se a vida estiver perfeita, pode desconfiar, amigo, vc tah morto!! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap! E espere para ver a lição que o Hojo receberá! Bjks.

**Nanda: **Mana! Obrigada pela review! É claro que somos amigas, te dolo de montão! Bjks.

**Kagome Shinomori: **Você pode continuar sendo animadinha! Eu gosto! XDDDD Sinto muito pela demora do capítulo, você é uma de minhas leitoras que realmente merece atualizações rápidas apenas pelas reviews que manda! Obrigada! Lemon não teve, Lazuli-sama não escreveu no original... Mas vou deixar aberto para vossas mentes criativas, caros leitores! XDD Quem sabe eles não têm uma criancinha, huh? Imagina só, as orelhinhas e os olhos do Inu, o cabelo e a língua afiada da Kagome... Lindo - Bjks.

**Yume Rinku: **Aiai, brigada pela review! Que bom que gostou! Vc vai ter que ler pra saber o que a Imperatriz quer com eles... Quanto a casar, eles se casaram rápido pq se amavam e Inuyasha não queria que Kagome fosse apenas sua concubina, entende? Não fique preocupada, foi apenas um comentário inútil de uma autora inútil, ok? Bjks.

**M. Sheldon: **E cada vez que você deixa uma review eu fico mais emocionada e feliz! Você é uma das minhas melhores reviewers. Obrigadíssima por tudo! Assim que eu falar com a Lazuli novamente eu farei isso, okay? Ela tem estado muito ocupada e nem pode ver as reviews, entende? Fico feliz que você entenda a dureza de ser escritora. Eu entendo pois sofro para deixar as coisas em dia com meus leitores! MUITO obrigada pela review. Espero um dia poder entrar em contato contigo. Tem MSN? Bjks.

**Carol: **Não tem problema, contanto que vc tb me perdoe pela demora! Obrigada pela review, querida. Bjks.

**Misai: **Olá! Eu não me lembro direito... Não creio que essa turma vá aparecer. Mas me perdoe se eles aparecerem e eu ter dito que não! Obrigada pela review! Bjks.

**Alexandra: **Que bom que gostou! Fico feliz! Obrigada pela review. Bjks.

_**Até o próximo capítulo, povão querido do meu coração!**_


	10. Descobertas

**Sangue Compartilhado**

**cap.10 - Descobertas**

"Ah, então você finalmente está acordado." Inuyasha olhou para o primo, grogue, se perguntando o que fazia ali se sabia que partira de volta para sua casa com Kagome. Kagome! Ele se sentou rapidamente, tentando ignorar a dor pulsando em sua cabeça.

"Onde ela está?" Ele rosnou, agarrando a frente da camisa de Miroku e trazendo seu rosto para perto do dele. "Onde está Kagome? Eu juro que se você a tocou..."

Miroku afastou a mão de Inuyasha de si facilmente e olhou para baixo calmamente. "Ela não está aqui, primo. Sinto dizer que Sango e eu achamos você quase morto nas ruas e o trouxemos para dentro. Alguém aparentemente te derrubou com algum veneno de cheiro. Kagome já não estava mais lá quando chegamos."

Inuyasha fechou o punho e se levantou trêmulo, sentindo-se mal do estômago enquanto o quarto girava em torno de si. Ele caiu sem graciosidade no chão, respirando com dificuldade. O que diabos tinha o atacado? Se lembrava se ter saído e andado pela rua até um restaurante que servia ambos youkai e seus escravos... Batera em uma criança baixinha carregando o que parecia ser um bicho de pelúcia... E então nada mais. Ele praguejou violentamente sob a respiração. Alguém morreria por isso.

Miroku olhou para a coloração vermelha nos olhos de Inuyasha e tremeu. Ele não queria ser aquele recebendo a raiva do primo... Qualquer coisa que atravessasse seu caminho morreria dolorosamente e ele torcia para que Kagome fosse achada logo.

"Bem, Inuyasha... Agora que você está de pé, podemos voltar para sua casa? Tenho certeza que sua mãe está preocupada com você e os seus pais devem ser notificados sobre o desaparecimento de Kagome. Ela não é apenas sua companheira, mas um membro da sua família... Qualquer um que for encontrado possuindo-a pode ser condenado à morte, você sabe."

Os olhos de Inuyasha se estreitaram. "Se eles conseguirem a chance de ver meus pais. Vou estraçalhá-los eu mesmo quando encontrá-los." Ele estalou os nós dos dedos e tentou se levantar de novo, mas em vez disso agarrou seu estômago.

"Kagome..." Murmurou. O anel que usava no dedo queimou brevemente e ele praguejou baixinho. "Ela está doente... E eu não consigo achá-la. Eu não consigo proteger minha companheira..." Sua voz travou e ele olhou para a janela com os olhos entristecidos.

Miroku balançou a cabeça. "Não é sua culpa, Inuyasha. Quem quer que tenha feito isso sabia a quê você era sensível. Tinham que te tirar do caminho primeiro."

Inuyasha levantou-se de novo, andando lentamente em direção à porta. "Eles se arrependerão, guarde minhas palavras." Ele parou e sorriu cruelmente. "Apesar de que eles talvez tenham uma surpresa com Kagome. Ela pode ser bem violenta quando provocada."

Sango escolheu aquele momento para se pronunciar. "Supondo que ela não fugiu agora que é uma humana livre. Já pensou nisso?" Ela zombou. "Não seja tão bobo de acreditar que ela era... ugh..." As palavras de Sango foram cortadas quando a mão de Inuyasha apertou seu pescoço, deixando-a sem ar.

"Você não conhece Kagome. Não sabe de nosso vínculo." Ele segurou o anel na altura do rosto dela, os olhos brilhando perigosamente. "Se você soubesse o que eu estou sentindo nesse ponto, suas dúvidas não existiriam! Eu sei que minha companheira sente dor, está doente e provavelmente morrendo. Ainda sim, você a acusa de algo que somente uma idiota como você faria."

Miroku arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ouvir os sons sufocados que Sango fazia e tocou o ombro de Inuyasha gentilmente, lembrando-o que não fora Sango que raptara Kagome. Inuyasha soltou-a bruscamente, deixando-a cair no chão.

"Sango, é melhor você não provocar Inuyasha agora. Eu conheço o feitiço naqueles anéis. Ele saberia se Kagome tivesse fugido dele -- Não que ela fosse capaz. Ela está vinculada a ele tão seguramente quanto ele a ela." Miroku pausou para olhar o hanyou chateado ao qual ele chamava de primo.

"Ela não pode estar muito longe dele sem dor, não pode fazer nada de ruim a ele sem sentir os efeitos em si mesma. Eles podem ouvir os pensamentos um do outro e saber o que estão sentindo. Se Inuyasha diz que ela não fugiu, então não faça acusações."

Sango assentiu cautelosamente, muito orgulhosa para colocar a mão no pescoço onde ela sabia que hematomas se formariam. Tinha sorte que ele não quebrara sua traquéia e estava surpresa que Miroku-sama havia interferido para salvá-la.

"Escute, Inuyasha... espere até amanhã para voltar para casa. Talvez exista alguma pista de onde Kagome está, mas por enquanto -- descanse. Você está doente... E só piorará se você se exaurir. Precisa estar em sua melhor forma para lutar contra seja lá o quê que raptou Kagome."

Inuyasha olhou feio. "Não posso! Estou em boa forma suficiente para encontrar Kagome." Enquanto ele falava o quarto vacilou e ele caiu no chão, a cabeça doendo pior do que nunca.

"Talvez eu fique." Ele cedeu e imediatamente desmaiou no chão.

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

Kagome esfregou a testa, tentando ignorar a dor que só piorava. Queria sair daquele quarto, daquela casa. Hojo saíra novamente, mas ela sabia que faria sua 'visita' logo. Fazia-as como um relógio e ela esperava pacientemente para que o idiota aparecesse. Ele ainda não via que ela não ficaria ali. Estivera o dia inteiro tentando fazê-lo acreditar que ela não era escrava, que era a companheira de um youkai.

A porta abriu silenciosamente e Hojo deslizou para dentro, ignorando o olhar feio de Kagome. "Ah, Kagome, você ainda está de pé. Está bem o suficiente para sentar e jantar comigo?"

"Vá embora a menos que tenha a intenção de me devolver para meu companheiro." Ela murmurou, sem se preocupar em olhá-lo, apenas fitando um ponto além dele. Hojo parecia inconsciente ao menosprezo e apenas colocou a bandeja com sopa miso e pão na frente dela.

"Você não tem que fingir mais, Kagome. Você não é mais a concubina daquele youkai. Está segura aqui comigo. Assim que se acostumar, começará algumas tarefas. A maioria é cozinhar e limpar, claro. Você é muito frágil para fazer coisas pesadas. Eu te ajudarei muito. Não terá que se preocupar com nada."

Kagome perdeu a paciência quando ele encostou uma mão em seu braço. Ela se esticou e afastou a mão indesejada de si, usando o momento para jogá-lo longe dela, os olhos estreitados em satisfação quando ele voou na parede do outro lado do quarto.

"Muito frágil, não sou? Deixe-me em paz!" Ela rosnou e caiu para trás, chocada com sua própria força. Nunca tinha machucado um humano antes. Olhou para as mãos trêmulas e mal notou quando Hojo arrastou-se para fora do quarto, a porta fechando atrás de si. O que estava acontecendo com ela?

Kagome deitou-se no cobertor fino, os braços em volta de si. Não tinha se sentido tão sozinha desde que conhecera Inuyasha. Ele não estar perto de si doía e ela percebeu que era assim desde que o conhecera, antes de se tornarem companheiros. Sempre o amara, sempre precisara dele em sua vida.

Lentamente adormeceu, sentindo-se ser puxada por alguma força exterior e ela a acolheu, sabendo que o sono seria melhor que a realidade do mundo quando estava acordando.

Kagome sentiu Inuyasha perto e rapidamente começou a caminhar para onde seu coração a guiava. Logo estava correndo para uma direção desconhecida. Parou por um momento, os lábios se curvando em preocupação. Ela o sentia, mas não podia vê-lo afinal! Por quê ele não estava lá para ela?

Caiu no chão, sentindo-se fraca de repente. Precisava de Inuyasha, era pior do que antes, quando o vínculo era recente. Ele não estava ali para ela, era como aquele pesadelo terrível que ela tivera na primeira noite deles. Ela estava completamente sozinha em um mar de escuridão...

Inuyasha se perguntou onde ele se encontrava. Estava **escuro**Não podia ver nada, mas sabia que estava ali por alguma razão. Seu coração doía com uma emoção à qual ele estava muito familiar--solidão e desesperança. Sentiu-a repercutir dentro de si e a esperança apareceu. Kagome estava do outro lado daquela emoção, o que significava que ela estava ali na escuridão com ele. Correu na direção da presença, esperando ver Kagome.

Ela apareceu na frente dele tão de repente que quase trombaram e ela abriu os olhos assustados para olhá-lo. Sua boca se abriu, mas nenhum som saiu, então ela se jogou sobre ele bruscamente, chorando em sua camisa.

Seus braços a envolveram, mal acreditando que ele a encontrara, mas não negou a si mesmo contato instantâneo com o corpo quentinho dela. Precisava daquela sensação para saber que ela era real, que não era algo da sua cabeça.

Ele gentilmente traçou seu rosto com a ponta do dedo, os olhos suavizados e cheios de lágrimas enquanto a abraçava. "Kagome..." Ele sussurrou. Deuses... Estava ciente de que ambos se encontravam ajoelhados na escuridão, ela apoiando-o, suas mãos confortando-o gentilmente.

A batida de seu coração combinava com a dela, ambas batidas instáveis e nervosas, agora que estavam juntos, finalmente. Ela afastou-se dele, sorrindo tristemente.

"Você sabe, Inuyasha, que isso é um sonho." Ela disse suavemente. Ele concordou com a cabeça. A escuridão à sua volta muito intensa, muito grossa para ser real. Em sua mente, sabia que ainda estava na casa de Miroku e uma parte de si procurava e jurava vingança para aquele que mantinha Kagome longe dele.

"Eles não podem evitar que nosso vínculo nos una." Os olhos cor de âmbar dele firmaram-se nos orbes escuros dela e ele puxou-a para perto de novo, seus lábios encontrando os dela.

Ele podia sentir o calor dos lábios dela, a pressão deles contra seus próprios e sabia que não era um sonho qualquer. Aumentou a pressão até que a boca dela abrisse sob a dele e o beijo tornou-se mais apaixonado a cada segundo que passava. Uma mão moveu-se para o cabelo dela enquanto a outra acariciava suas costas, suas orelhas sensitivas ouvindo os gemidos baixinhos.

As mãos dela ainda seguravam sua camisa firmemente, como se ela recusasse deixá-lo se afastar. Ele finalmente afastou-se relutantemente, ainda a envolvendo em seus braços, respirando com dificuldade. Ele descansou o rosto na curva do pescoço dela, beijando a pele atrás da orelha gentilmente.

Ele puxou-a para seu abraço na escuridão e a aconchegou em seu colo. Ela suspirou suavemente, a respiração movendo o cabelo dele. "Inuyasha... Eu sinto sua falta. Eu preciso de você." Sentiu o corpo dela tremer com soluços reprimidos e gentilmente acariciou seu cabelo.

"Eu sei, Kagome. Ajude-me a encontrar você. Eu te quero junto de mim novamente." Ele queria mantê-la com ele, mas ela era a única que poderia ajudá-lo.

"Eu não sei onde estou, Inuyasha. Eu estou neste quartinho, onde este idiota humano fica me irritando. Ele me disse que te derrubou com algum tipo de veneno. Não posso ficar aqui mais, Inuyasha. Sinto-me tão mal aqui... E... Estou mudando. Joguei-o em uma parede porque estava tão brava. Eu nunca..."

Ele a silenciou com um beijo gentil nos lábios. "Você vai mudar, Kagome. Quanto mais nosso vínculo crescer... Mais você vai se tornar diferente. Só por ser minha companheira, você é diferente. Esse humano te mantém em um desses quartos anti-youkai, não é?"

Ela assentiu com angústia. "Dói..." Sussurrou, descansando a cabeça no peito dele, ouvindo a forte batida de seu coração, sentindo o seu próprio bater junto com o dele. Ela olhou para ele, chocada.

"Inuyasha... nossos corações estão batendo em sincronia um com o outro." Ela sorriu com a surpresa dele, que colocou uma mão sobre o coração dela e sentiu por si mesmo.

"Eu sempre saberei isso, pelo menos. Que meu coração bate ritmado com o seu." Ela sorriu timidamente para ele, iniciando o beijo desta vez, seus lábios traçando os dele gentilmente, um beijo leve como uma pena, mas não menos significativo que o apaixonado do começo.

Ele afastou-se cuidadosamente, a voz calma, mas os olhos traindo sua raiva. "Não fale assim! Como se você fosse desistir ou algo estúpido assim. Eu vou te salvar. Você é minha. Não vou te perder."

Ela assentiu lentamente, descansando a bochecha contra o peito dele novamente, apenas inalando o cheiro dele e a sensação de estar perto dele. "Eu confio em você, Inuyasha."

Ela fechou os olhos em satisfação, sem querer acordar desse sonho que estava compartilhando com ele. Queria acordar para a realidade em que ele estava ao lado dela, que ela voltava para a cama deles, na casa dele onde ela chegara e se apaixonara por ele.

Afastou-se bruscamente quando uma dor afiada a atingiu no peito e quando ela olhou nos olhos de Inuyasha, percebeu a mesma dor refletida ali. Segurou-se a ele com força.

"Eu não quero acordar!" Ela choramingou, mas ele já tinha saído de seu abraço mais rápido do que achava ser possível. Mal saíra de sua mente, mas já fora rudemente puxado para longe dela sem aviso. Kagome fez a única coisa que achou que podia naquela situação. Ela chorou.

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

Os olhos de Inuyasha se abriram repentinamente e ele ignorou o primo, correndo porta afora e nem ao menos se importando com os olhares chocados que os outros escravos estavam dando a ele enquanto pulava para o topo do edifício, dirigindo-se para casa. Tinha que falar com sua mãe -- achar Kagome -- e de alguma forma ele sabia que a mãe teria uma resposta para ele.

Aquele sonho... Ele percebeu que queria mais do que nunca estar com Kagome. Amaldiçoou sua mente por torturá-lo com o que ele não podia ter, que era apenas um sonho que ele tivera.

O sorriso cruel de seu irmão foi a primeira coisa que viu quando entrou porta adentro e fez uma careta, antecipando o que estava para ser dito. Ele francamente não queria ouvir e então passou pelo outro, mas as orelhas pegaram as provocações de qualquer forma.

"Eu sempre soube que você era fraco, irmão. Volta para casa sem aquela humana a quem você chama de companheira -- Ela fugiu ou você simplesmente não pode protegê-la?"

Inuyasha não se virou, mas continuou andando em direção aos aposentos de sua mãe. Ele precisava conversar com ela.

"Espere um pouco, Inuyasha, isto não é maneira de tratar sua família. A cachorra humana está fora do caminho. Por quê não tentas achar uma companheira de verdade?" Inuyasha virou-se mais rápido do que ele imaginara e atirou o punho contra o estômago do irmão violentamente.

"Feche essa sua maldita boca, Sesshoumaru, ou então você não terá uma para falar." Inuyasha saiu, deixando o irmão dobrando-se de dor.

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

Os olhos de Kagome se abriram e ela se encontrou no mesmo quarto em que adormecera, querendo chorar. Por quê ela não podia estar com Inuyasha? Uma batida hesitante na porta a fez sentar-se, se perguntando por quê alguém viria visitá-la. Enxugou o rosto para o caso de haver sinais de seu sofrimento nele.

"Kagome--você está bem?" Hojo entrou no quarto lentamente e Kagome não pode deixar de sorrir satisfeita ao óbvio sinal de seu trabalho. Talvez se ela fosse mais violenta, então ele a escutaria.

"Deixe-me sair daqui, Hojo. Ao menos para trabalhar. Se você não fizer algo, logo vai achar uma garota morta aqui dentro. " Seus olhos se estreitaram e ela sorriu internamente quando ele vacilou.

"Eu pensei que você não fosse uma escrava, Kagome. Por quê quer trabalhar?" Sua sobrancelha se ergueu em questionamento e ele parecia quase ávido para pegá-la em uma mentira.

Girando os olhos para ele, ela levantou-se, espreguiçou-se e lentamente abaixou os braços, observando com leve choque as pontas de suas unhas. Elas estavam mais longas e pontudas e ela se perguntou se aquela era uma das mudanças que Inuyasha lhe contara. Não era mais humana e sua aparência mostrava isso.

"Você **é** um idiota, não é mesmo?" Ela murmurou. "Olhe você, idiota! Olhe para mim com cuidado e diga-me se você acha que eu pareço uma escrava normal, ou infernos, até mesmo uma concubina! Este tipo de mudança só acontece com acasalamento!"

Hojo observou as unhas dela com cuidado e arregalou os olhos. "N... Não importa. Você é minha agora." Ele sorriu satisfeito com o óbvio choque dela. "Eu não ligo para o que você diz ser, mas não se dará bem com isso aqui. Não pode me machucar."

Balançando a cabeça, ela acariciou o rosto dele com as novas armas, delicadamente. "Você tem certeza disso?" Ela perguntou suavemente, fazendo uma linha fina de sangue escorrer pelo rosto dele. "Fui eu que joguei você contra a parede. Quer sentir isso de novo?"

Sem realmente pensar no assunto, ela agarrou o pescoço dele e levantou-o no ar com facilidade, sem se importar que ele era humano, que nunca agira assim antes. Era como se algo dentro de si quisesse que ela ameaçasse o garoto assim e sentia prazer com a expressão de absoluto terror em seu rosto.

"Eu te mataria, mas acho que vou esperar Inuyasha dar um jeito em você." Ela jogou-o no chão casualmente e ele a fitou.

Naquele instante ela caiu no chão quando seu corpo todo gritou em dor. Colocou uma mão no coração acelerado, se perguntando o que era aquilo... Sentiu uma lágrima escorrer por seu rosto quando o anel que usava brilhou e então a luz enfraqueceu. Inuyasha estivera ali com ela de alguma maneira - Se ao menos ele estivesse ali agora.

Os olhos de Hojo estavam arregalados. "Por um momento... Você era uma youkai..." Ele ofegou. "Eu tenho que conversar com meu mestre sobre isso." Ele arrastou-se para fora do quarto, rezando para que, se ele se mantivesse no chão, ela não o atacasse. Saiu pela porta e fez questão de trancá-la atrás de si. Shippou-sama iria gostar de ouvir aquilo.

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

Inuyasha bateu suavemente na porta da mãe, esperando permissão para entrar. Precisava contar a ela tudo o que sabia e ver se havia algo mais que ela pudesse lhe oferecer.

"Entre." Inuyasha abriu a porta ao ouvir o som da voz serena da mãe e entrou lentamente no quarto, tentando evitar os seus olhos. Ela podia lê-lo bem demais e ele não queria que visse sua dor.

"Mãe, eu quero conversar com você sobre Kagome." Ele disse com a voz baixa e sentou-se de frente para ela, cujos olhos não mostravam surpresa e apenas confirmou com a cabeça para que ele continuasse.

"Quando estávamos voltando da casa do Miroku, Kagome e eu fomos atacados. Eles me deixaram na rua, mas a levaram para longe de mim. Miroku e Sango me encontraram, semimorto."

A mãe olhou para ele, mais preocupada. "Miroku tinha alguma informação sobre o que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou.

Negando com a cabeça, ele bufou. "Apenas o que me nocauteou e isso era óbvio. Qualquer um que conheça minha raça sabe que sou sensível a cheiros fortes."

Sua mãe silenciou-se por alguns momentos. "Temi por sua vida quando você não voltou ou me contatou. Não agüentaria perdê-lo. Tu és meu único filho."

Ele desviou o olhar. "Estou bem, Mãe. Mas e Kagome? Você sabia que isso ia acontecer?" Ele rosnou, feroz. "Maldição, você estava fazendo insinuações desde que nos conhecemos!"

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha para ele. "Cuidado com a sua língua. Eu te criei melhor do que isso." Ela tomou um gole de chá, observando o filho do outro lado da mesa.

"Eu não sabia que este exato acontecimento ocorreria. Eu apenas sabia que algo estava destinado a acontecer com Kagome por causa dos fortes poderes miko dela."

Inuyasha franziu a testa. "Por quê tinha que ser justo com a minha companheira?" Ele sussurrou. "Ela não fez nada para merecer o que está passando agora."

"Pelo quê ela está passando, Inuyasha? Pensei que você não soubesse o que aconteceu a ela."

Ele fitou o copo de chá fumegante que um escravo pusera na sua frente. "Eu tive um sonho estranho quando estive na casa do Miroku. Era como se eu estivesse com Kagome novamente, falando com ela. Ela me disse que estava em um quarto feito para manter youkais fora e estava sendo machucada por isso."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Foi tão... tão real." Ele murmurou. "Eu a senti em meus braços..." Sua voz travou quando viu o sorriso suave da mãe.

"Era real por causa do vínculo que vocês compartilham." Ela disse, tocando levemente o anel que ele usava. "Já se esqueceu que vocês dois estão ligados por mente, alma e sangue?"

"Mas é loucura! Um sonho é apenas algo que sua mente inventa." Sua voz era amarga. "Uma fantasia."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Você está errado, Inuyasha. O mundo dos sonhos é tão real quanto esse. Verdade, nem tantas pessoas podem vê-lo como ele é, mas com duas pessoas de vínculo tão forte como você e Kagome, vocês podem se comunicar lá como se fosse aqui."

Ele fitou o anel. "Eu seu que temos um laço forte, Mãe." Ele tocou o anel gentilmente. "É também por causa desse laço de sangue que ela está passando por tanta dor. Meu sangue está mudando-a e dificultando que ela sobreviva naquele quarto."

Ela fechou a cara para ele. "E é também por causa do seu sangue que ela ainda vive. Não se culpe, Inuyasha. Isso não salvará Kagome."

"Eu não cheguei no ponto de regalar-me em pena por mim mesmo, Mãe. Vou cortar em pedacinhos a pessoa que está fazendo-a passar por isso." Ele sorriu cruelmente.

Os olhos dela se estreitaram. "Que eu me lembre, você não compartilhava o prazer em matar humanos de seus companheiros youkais, Inuyasha. O que fez você mudar suas éticas tão drasticamente?"

"Eles tomaram minha companheira de mim e estão fazendo-a passar por dores desnecessárias." Os olhos dele brilharam em vermelho por um momento os orbes da mãe se arregalaram ao ver tanto desejo por sangue neles.

"Não deixe sua raiva tomar conta de você, Inuyasha. Seria melhor se você cuidasse disso com calma."

A mão dele segurou a Tetsusaiga firmemente, o vermelho desaparecendo de seus olhos e a cor dourada normal voltando. "Eu cuidarei, Mãe." Ele disse suavemente.

"Mãe, por quê o vínculo que eu e Kagome compartilhamos tão forte? Eu sei que posso encontrá-la perguntando para ela através de nossos sonhos, mas por quê temos o poder de fazer isso?"

Ela o fitou, pensativa. "O laço entre vocês é único. Suas almas estão interligadas desde antes de se conhecerem. Mesmo que ela guarde o poder para te matar, seu coração jamais permitiria."

Ela colocou um pergaminho na sua frente. "Além disso, acredito que, por causa desse vínculo, você e Kagome são aqueles que completam esta profecia."

Ele a fitou estranhamente. "Do que estás falando, Mãe? Profecias não existem mais. Esta não é a era feudal."

Girando os olhos, a mãe entregou a ele o pergaminho cuidadosamente. "Leia isso e me diga que elas não existem. Vínculos como o que você compartilha com Kagome apenas ocorre uma vez em séculos. A última vez que um laço assim se formou foi há quinhentos anos atrás."

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00**

Olá pessoal!

Desculpem a leve demora com este capítulo. Eu pretendo postar o 11 logo, não se preocupem. Ele já está sendo revisado.

Quanto às reviews, mil beijos a todos que comentaram, obrigada! Amei mesmo!

Estou muito cansada, por isso apenas responderei as dúvidas.

**Misai: **1. Realmente, eu não sei te responder... Mandei um email para a Lazuli, mas ela não respondeu. Prometo que assim que ela responder eu te digo, ok? Não entendi isso também.

2. Pária é uma pessoa que não se encaixa, se sente deslocada quando está com um grupo. Ela não pertence a aquilo, nem a nada. A Kagome é uma pária pq n eh nem humana, nem youkai. Ela tem o sangue humano, mas por causa do ritual de acasalamento com Inu, ela tb tem sangue youkai. E não, eu não acho q ela seja hanyou tb. Entende? Ela não pertence a nenhum dos grupos. Por isso ela é pária.

Yoshino: **Não, não terá Rin/Sess nessa fic. Eles são completamente estranhos um ao outro aqui, o casal principal é Inu/Kag. Bem que podia ter, mas fazer o q, nhe? XDDD Bjks.**

Obrigada!

Kissus,

Bella


	11. Vida Nova

**Sangue Compartilhado**

**cap.11 - Vida Nova**

"Kagome..." Inuyasha chamou o nome de sua companheira suavemente, se perguntando se poderia falar com ela pelo vínculo que tinham. Sabia que ela ainda estava acordada, trabalhando na cozinha. Nunca testara esta telepatia antes, mas queria saber quão forte seu laço era, quão próximos eles estavam. Estava sozinho no quarto deles, os olhos fechados, encostando-se nas almofadas na cama. Depois da bomba que a mãe jogara, tinha que falar com ela.

#Inuyasha?#Ele ouviu a resposta e a surpresa voltou pelo vínculo, fazendo-o pular. #Você está aqui? Onde você está?# Ele quase podia vê-la procurando-o e sorriu tristemente.

"Só na sua mente, amor. Eu... Eu preciso conversar com você. Você está bem?" Ele esperou pela resposta, se perguntando se ela poderia respondê-lo.

#Eu sempre estarei aqui para você.# Sua voz era incerta. #Eu não queria ser tão fraca, Inuyasha... Eu... Eu só...# A voz dela parou no meio da sentença e ele sentiu uma onda de dor em seu corpo vindo do vínculo, seguida de raiva.

"Kagome?" Ele perguntou rapidamente. "O que houve?" Ele a sentia se enfraquecendo e franziu a testa. Alguém a machucara. Se ele pudesse ao menos ver pelos olhos dela, saber quem estava fazendo isso com ela, então poderia achá-la muito mais rápido, seria muito mais fácil trazer sua companheira de volta para si.

#Eles não gostam que eu pare minhas tarefas.# Um sorriso fraco foi transmitido. #Eu tenho que ter mais cuidado. Não é mais tão ruim agora que eles me deixaram sair daquele maldito quarto. É mais fácil para me mover e respirar.#

"Isso é bom, ao menos. Quanto você já mudou, Kagome? Da última vez você me disse que eram suas unhas... Elas já viraram garras completas?" Ele esperou a resposta, sabendo que ela estava se esforçando para fazer as tarefas que lhe ordenavam e, mesmo com a força de youkai, era cansativo. Tinha sido um longo dia para ela.

#Sim, mas eu não acho que eles notem. Se sim, não dizem nada. A maioria dos escravos aqui tem medo de mim, menos o Houjo.# O desdém na voz dela era forte o suficiente para se espalhar e ele sorriu.

"Tem um admirador? Os humanos acham que você é especial também, não é?" Sua voz era melancólica. "Eu sabia que eles achariam." Ele tentou evitar demonstrar a saudade pela voz.

#Baka! Eu não me importo com o que eles pensam!# A voz dela era brava, mas logo o tom se suavizou. #Eu te amo, Inuyasha... Meu companheiro...# Ela não evitou mostrar a saudade na mensagem e ele sentiu o coração doer com a sensação que voltou para si quando desabafou.

"Kagome... Deuses... Eu te disse para nunca me deixar..." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Apresse-se e termine o que esses idiotas te mandaram fazer e volte para a cama. Eu não me importo se for naquele quarto, agüente a dor para que eu possa falar com você, por favor."

#Eu irei, Inuyasha.# O vínculo foi cortado e Inuyasha abriu os olhos para fitar seu quarto vazio. Precisava de Kagome junto de si. Não sabia quando se apaixonara tanto para precisar tê-la ao seu lado, mas sua mãe explicara a dor em sua alma. Ele tinha que contar a Kagome para que ela entendesse também.

Kagome terminou de esfregar a panela e suspirou, sua mão movendo-se em direção ao coração. Inuyasha finalmente a alcançara fora de sonhos -- no mundo real onde ela precisava dele consigo.

Olhando ao redor para a silenciosa cozinha, ela percebeu que não havia outros escravos ali. Não estava mentindo quando contara a Inuyasha que eles tinham medo dela. Eles sabiam o que ela era, mesmo que Houjo não soubesse. Viam as mudanças nela, a maneira com a qual se movia, sua resistência, a habilidade de se curar depois que um youkai a jogava contra a parede.

"Por que aquele idiota não pode ver?" Ela murmurou em voz alta e virou-se para voltar ao 'seu' quarto. Odiava aquele cômodo e se perguntava se estaria livre dele um dia. Houjo aparentemente a achava especial o suficiente para ter seu próprio quarto, protegido. Às vezes ele vinha à noite para fitá-la, pensando que ela não sabia. Teria que ensinar a ele uma lição...

Ela abriu a porta lentamente, sentindo a pontada de magia enquanto andava pelo limiar e fechava a porta atrás de si. Ouviu a tranca fechando como sempre fazia -- apenas um humano poderia abrir a porta por fora e ela se perguntava quando não seria mais capaz de abri-la.

"Maldito!" Ela praguejou e gemeu quando a dor a atingiu mais uma vez. Piorava a cada dia... Deitou sobre a roupa de cama, tentando fazer seu corpo relaxar e adormecer para que pudesse encontrar Inuyasha. Era a única maneira possível para se verem e ela precisava disso.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Kagome correu para Inuyasha, jogando os braços em volta de seu pescoço enquanto os dele envolviam sua cintura, puxando-a para si com força, enterrando o rosto em seu cabelo.

"Deuses... Você não sabe como isso é bom..." Ela olhou para ele, confusa.

"Isto é real? Eu sei que sonhei com você antes." Ela sorriu. "De alguma forma você é muito mais real agora do que nos meus devaneios." Ela parou para acariciar a bochecha dele. "Eu ouvi sua voz hoje em minha mente, me confortando. Aquilo aconteceu de verdade?"

Ele assentiu fracamente. Tinha que contar a ela antes que o contato entre si fosse negado novamente, antes que a luz do dia fluísse pelas janelas, mandando-os de volta para o plano no qual existiam.

"Kagome, eu preciso contar sobre o quê minha Mãe e eu conversamos. Tem a ver com nosso vínculo. Nós estamos conversando, amor. Por causa do nosso vínculo. NUNCA pense que este é um sonho comum, porque não é."

Surpresa, ela assentiu lentamente e ele assentou, encostando-se em uma parede invisível na escuridão, puxando-a para perto de si e ouvindo os sons suaves de sua respiração.

"Minha mãe contou-me isto..." Enquanto ele relatava a conversa para ela, era quase como se suas memórias fossem repassadas, voltando para o tempo que passara no quarto de sua mãe, ouvindo novamente as palavras que ela dissera para ele.

_Flashback_

__

"Já é hora de contar o que seu destino guarda para vocês, Inuyasha." Inuyasha fitou a mãe enquanto ela silenciosamente bebia seu chá.

"O seu destino e o de Kagome estão entrelaçados desde que suas almas foram criadas. Elas foram feitas uma para a outra, foram feitas para criar uma alma perfeita novamente. Você sabe do que eu estou falando, meu filho?"

Ele negou com a cabeça. "Você não me compreende, mãe. Eu entendo sobre nossas almas." Ele sorriu ironicamente. "Eu posso sentir o coração dela batendo ao mesmo tempo que o meu. Nós já estamos unidos, parece que já somos uma pessoa só."

Ela assentiu. "Você é Kagome e ela é você. É assim que deve ser e vocês precisam criar a combinação de seus seres."

Inuyasha entendeu o que ela queria dizer e corou. "Eu..." Ele engoliu em seco e tentou falar de novo. "Há mais nisso do que apenas nós tendo um filho." Ele murmurou. "Não é?"

Ela parecia abobada. "Eu nunca disse nada sobre uma criança, disse? Ainda sim, se vocês criassem um herdeiro de sua união, seria uma coisa maravilhosa." Ela sorriu ao vê-lo corar mais ainda.

"De qualquer forma, a profecia diz o seguinte:

_Quando as duas almas se encontrarem, elas criarão um vínculo tão forte que nada, nem mesmo a morte pode quebrar. As almas se interligarão até que não existam mais limites entre elas e apenas quando for crucial é que o artefato voltará às suas mãos unidas. Somente eles terão o poder de mudar a sina do mundo, de trazê-lo de volta ao caminho original que o destino traçou para ele."_

Inuyasha se calou depois que a mãe leu a pequena mensagem contida no pergaminho. Será que era realmente feito para ele e Kagome? Eram eles os mencionados naquele pedaço velho de papel de arroz?

"Espere um momento, Mãe. Você disse que um vínculo como este ocorreu há cinco séculos atrás." Ele franziu a testa.

Ela olhou para ele, balançando a cabeça. "Nunca assim. O seu e de Kagome ultrapassa até mesmo o laço de almas mais forte. Mas foi por causa do último que este artefato foi criado. Foi por causa da morte da outra metade que o artefato desapareceu."

Ela suspirou suavemente, fitando as folhas em sua xícara de chá. "E é por isso que nosso mundo se despedaçou desta maneira."

Seus olhos estavam sérios quando encontraram os dele. "Inuyasha, esta realidade não deveria existir. Humanos não deveriam ser escravos dos youkais. Nós nunca deveríamos ter dominado um ao outro. Costumávamos viver juntos, pacificamente, apenas fazendo o que a natureza nos pedia... cumprir nossos papéis."

"O que... Não se pode mudar o passado, Mãe. Ninguém pode fazer isso." Ele sorriu para ela. "Eu... Eu não entendo tudo isso direito, mas..." Suspirando, correu a mão pelos cabelos. "Farei o meu melhor para cumprir o que o pergaminho pede."

Ela sorriu para ele, esperança no leve tremor de seus lábios. "Eu sei que sim. Sei que meu dever estará cumprido, agora." Fechou os olhos. "Eu nunca tive tanta certeza de que você é o escolhido, Inuyasha. Agora... Vá contar a Kagome a mesma coisa."

Assentindo, ele abraçou a mãe, dando a ela a primeira demonstração física de afeição desde que era criança. Seus olhos estavam surpresos e ele sorriu para ela antes de sair pela porta, tentando transmitir confiança em sua postura. Uma vez que estava fora do quarto, no entanto, ele deixou os ombros caírem, se perguntando como lidariam com isso. Como lidariam com o que seus destinos pediam que fizessem?

_Fim do Flashback_

__

Kagome arfou e olhou para Inuyasha, seus sentidos retornando a si. Ela estivera ali durante toda a conversa, escutou e experimentou as emoções divergentes enquanto contavam a eles sobre seu destino. Ela ainda conseguiu fazer uma piadinha.

"Você se encrencou quando me escolheu para escrava. Não me disse uma vez que eu atraía perigo?" Ela sorriu e ele se assustou.

"Ora... Mesmo se eu soubesse sobre isso desde o começo, mesmo que eu nunca tivesse sabido, ainda sim escolheria você, ainda sim te teria como minha companheira para acordar este vínculo." Ele acariciou o cabelo dela. "Quero você de volta, assim podemos começar nossa família, ficar juntos e consertar o que quer que tenha dado errado com o nosso mundo."

Ela inclinou-se para cima subitamente e o beijou, sorrindo para ele depois de alguns segundos. "Nosso destino pode esperar, Inuyasha. Eu só quero ficar com você agora. Eu quero te beijar e te abraçar. Se nossas almas estão unidas por tanto tempo, não é surpresa que a dor seja tão grande. Deixe-me te beijar."

Ele obedeceu rapidamente, deixando seus lábios se moverem sobre os dela ternamente, beijos suaves sobre seu rosto, traçando suas pálpebras e bochechas enquanto suas mãos acariciando seu cabelo e então suas costas.

Os beijos dela respondiam os dele, havia um desespero neles que pedia mais e seu abraço se apertou, seus beijos mais apaixonados enquanto o sonho sem fim continuava.

Ele finalmente se afastou da companheira, a respiração tão pesada quanto à dela. Sussurrar em seu ouvido era o máximo que conseguia fazer e ele a avisou quando sentiu as pontadas do mundo real voltando a ele.

"Esforce-se por mim, amor. Eu quero sentir seus braços envoltos em mim enquanto estiver acordado também. Tenha fé no seu companheiro. Eu trarei você de volta logo."

Ela assentiu e ele sentiu-a desaparecer de sua mente, a partida mais gentil do que a última, ambos sabendo que o próximo encontro traria mais para eles.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Kagome acordou lentamente, muita coisa em sua mente sobre o que Inuyasha contara para ela naquele sonho. Eles estavam destinados a mudar o mundo? Parecia ridículo até mesmo pensar nisso e ela entendia a incredulidade de Inuyasha em relação ao que a mãe contara. Ela era apenas uma humana comum, companheira de um hanyou. Seu laço era único - isto ela não podia negar. Mas conhecer o coração de uma pessoa não fazia com que eles mudassem o que fora o modo de vida por tanto tempo.

"Kagome! Kagome, sua preguiçosa, levante-se agora!" Kagome virou para a porta onde Hikari esperava. Hikari era quem estava naquela casa por mais tempo e se gabava disso com o resto dos escravos. Ela agia como se fosse melhor que os outros, ordenando que fizessem suas tarefas. Ela tinha suas tarefas também, mas pegava um escravo por dia para fazer as dele e as dela.

Desde que Kagome chegara e ficara com toda a atenção de Houjo, Hikari escolhera implicar com a jovem frequentemente. Ela reconhecia que Kagome era mais forte do que o resto dos escravos e usava isto para sua vantagem.

"Venha, garota. Você tem que limpar o quarto de Shippou-sama hoje. Hojo saiu para fazer alguns trabalhos e Shippou fez a maior bagunça lá."

Os olhos de Kagome se arregalaram. "Shippou-sama?" Ela questionou. Esta era sua chance. Se ao menos pudesse ver como o Mestre era, poderia contar a Inuyasha. Ele a resgataria e então estaria fora daquela casa.

"Shippou-sama não está lá, é lógico. Você só tem que limpar tudo correta e perfeitamente. Não vou ser culpada por seus erros."

Girando os olhos, Kagome se levantou. "Você está sendo preguiçosa de novo, não é?" Ela perguntou. "Um dia desses será pega."

Hikari sorriu falsamente. "Quem vai acreditar em você, a esquisita? Não é humana, mas também não é youkai. Estou surpresa que ainda não tenham te matado pelo poder de miko que tem."

Os olhos de Kagome se arregalaram e ela parou, olhando para Hikari em choque. As palavras de Inuyasha voltaram para ela.

"_Sua aura brilha demais para isso. É fácil ver, não pode esconder. Ela irrompe quando você está brava ou quando acha que você ou alguém que ama está em perigo."_

Era óbvio que Hikari podia ver e isso significava que ela tinha algo com a qual poderia fazer chantagem com Kagome. Ela levantou a cabeça e se preparou para um longo dia de trabalho e surras. Ignorou o sorriso superior de Hikari e a seguiu porta afora.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

"Sua escrava estúpida!" Kagome gemeu quando foi jogada contra a parede novamente. Os olhos de Kemuri se estreitaram em satisfação ao escutar o som feito e ela se virou, seu corpo quase desaparecendo na fumaça que a cobria constantemente.

"Você não vai durar muito se continuar a atrapalhar as coisas assim, idiota." Kagome desejava que pudesse apenas desintegrar a mulher ao nada, mas se lembrou que prometera à Imperatriz não usar seus poderes contra outro youkai, a menos que fosse para proteger Inuyasha.

Kemuri parou e fitou Kagome em choque. "Você..." Ela sibilou lentamente. Andou na direção de Kagome, fúria nos olhos negros que se focavam na garota caída no canto do quarto.

O coração de Kagome se acelerou. _Quando você achar que estiver em perigo. _Ela tentou se acalmar e olhou para Kemuri. "Sim, Mestra?" Ela rezou para que tivesse soado suficientemente submissa. Empurrou para bem fundo de si qualquer rastro de seus poderes miko, para que nenhum traço de seu brilho escapasse.

Kemuri piscou. "Por um momento, pensei ter visto algo..." Ela murmurou. Então olhou para Kagome cautelosamente. "Não é o que eu achei que fosse. Você já teria sido morta."

Ela fungou e saiu do quarto, deixando uma trêmula Kagome no canto.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Kagome secou uma gota de suor que deslizara por sua bochecha enquanto se inclinava sobre a enorme banheira de água fervente. Tinha que limpar o quarto de Shippou o máximo possível antes que ele voltasse para casa. Kemuri tinha a deixado ocupada o dia inteiro, limpando isso e aquilo, sem ter momento algum para descansar -- exceto as vezes em que era surrada pela lerdeza nas tarefas.

"Isto é insano." Ela murmurou. "Eu sempre soube que isso aconteceria, mas não assim. Estou presa limpando a bagunça de um rato super desenvolvido e mimado que não sabe nem limpar a confusão que faz."

"E quem é você?" Kagome girou-se ao ouvir a voz aguda e olhou para a pequena e peluda criatura da qual estivera zombando. Ele estava nos braços de Houjo e fez um gesto para que fosse colocado no chão, perante Kagome.

"Deixe-nos, Houjo." Houjo curvou-se rapidamente e lançou a Kagome um olhar estranho enquanto saía do quarto, mas ela o ignorou, preferindo fitar a bola de pêlos que era a causa de tudo aquilo.

Shippou caminhou cautelosamente até ela, cheirando o ar em volta. "Foi o que pensei." Ele fitou a mão que segurava o esfregão. "Você realmente dormiu com um youkai, não?"

Kagome quase deixou a ferramenta de limpeza cair, chocada, enquanto fitava o pequeno kitsune perante si. "Como notou?" Ela perguntou. Não negaria. Tinha tentado enfiar isso na cabeça de alguém desde que chegara.

"Você cheira como uma mistura de youkai e humano. É óbvio. Mas nem todos os youkais têm um olfato tão bom." Ele a fitou. "Sinto muito por tudo isso. Eu sei que você não estava acasalada com aquele youkai quando eu te vi. Meu escravo te queria."

Ele sorriu acaloradamente para ela. "Você pode ter o Houjo se quiser. Deve ter sido horrível ser uma concubina, mas você pode ficar com o meu humano"

O olhar que Kagome lhe deu confundiu Shippou. Ela parecia sentir nojo só de pensar naquilo e ele recuou ao ver a ligeira raiva que flamejou em seus olhos.

"Você é tão estúpido quanto seu escravo!" Ela exclamou, pegando-o pelo rabo. "Não vê que eu não só dormi com ele, mas que ele é meu **companheiro**?" Ela perguntou, incredulidade em seu rosto quando ele negou com a cabeça. Ela o largou, por pouco não o deixando cair na banheira.

"Apenas deixe-me voltar para ele, agora que sabe a verdade." Sua voz era franca e ele negou com a cabeça, balançando o rabo.

"Eu te disse, meu escravo te quer e eu te dei para ele como um presente. Não posso dizer que estou feliz com sua tentativa de trabalhar aqui, mas deixe-me dizer, sua vida de 'casada' está acabada, garota. Você é **minha **e de Houjo e nada do que você disser ou fizer mudará isso." Ele franziu a testa para ela.

"Termine de limpar o meu quarto e então vá esfregar a cozinha e a sala de jantar. Temos visita hoje e não quero esta casa suja."

Ela olhou-o com raiva. "Quem é você para me dizer o que fazer, seu pedaço de tapete super desenvolvido? Eu não tenho que ouvir nada do que você diz."

Ele estreitou os olhos. "Eu sou seu mestre, humana estúpida. Você fará como eu disse." Ela riu dele, que ficou boquiaberto. Desde quando um humano tinha a audácia de zombar dele?

"Você está rindo de mim?" Ele perguntou, incrédulo. Ela assentiu, divertida. "Por que está rindo de mim?"

Ela sorriu. "Você age tão seriamente... como se esperasse que eu acreditasse em você." Balançando a cabeça, ela pegou a banheira de água com facilidade. "Eu posso estar sob seu teto, mas deixei de ser escrava quando me tornei a companheira de Inuyasha."

Ela saiu pela porta, batendo-a atrás de si.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Inuyasha vagava pela cidade, procurando Kagome. Não tivera sorte ainda, mas sabia que ela estava por perto, em algum lugar. Podia senti-la perto de si, mas isso era por causa do vínculo. Parecia que, quanto mais eles estivessem longe um do outro, mais o vínculo os unia, até que parecesse que ela caminhava ao seu lado, sua voz suave em seus ouvidos.

Mas ele ainda estava sozinho e se perguntava, se o destino queria que eles fizessem coisas grandes juntos, por que ainda estavam separados? Espiando pelas escuras janelas de uma loja, ele suspirou. Não fazia a menor idéia de como procurá-la e não era como se pudesse bater de porta em porta até achá-la. Teria que esperar até Kagome informá-lo mais sobre o seu paradeiro.

Mas a frustração estava começando a vencer a razão. Ele queria destruir metade da cidade para achá-la, assim como prometera. Mal notou aonde estava até que olhou para cima e viu-se perante a casa de Miroku. Tinha andado em círculos durante a busca.Não faria mal algum parar e visitá-lo.

Miroku olhou para cima quando Inuyasha entrou no quarto e suspirou suavemente. "Sem sorte, primo?" Ele perguntou. Inuyasha negou com a cabeça.

"Sequer uma pista." Ele murmurou. "Há algo cobrindo o local onde ela está e eu estou ficando frustrado! Não gosto de ser passado para trás ou de ter o que é meu tirado de mim." Ele rosnou baixinho e Miroku sorriu.

"Você é bem protetor com ela, não é? Eu vi isso desde o início. Farei qualquer coisa para te ajudar, primo. Mas vou para outra casa esta noite. Uma família kitsune estrangeira está na cidade e me convidou para jantar."

Inuyasha assentiu. "Olha, pergunte a eles se a viram, por favor?" Ele encolheu os ombros, sentindo-se subitamente cansado. "Eu não posso procurá-la mais por hoje. Não há por onde começar."

Miroku assentiu tristemente. "Farei o que puder, Inuyasha. Descanse por hoje e continue procurando por Kagome pela manhã." Ele levantou e se espreguiçou, deixando Inuyasha sozinho com seus pensamentos.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Kagome terminou de esfregar a mesa. Não importava quão rápido ela se curava com seu sangue youkai, ainda doía ser surrada e ela não gostava de ter o pescoço quase cortado. Shippou dissera que eles teriam visitas naquela noite e por mais que a idéia de deixar tudo uma bagunça lhe agradasse, ela apanharia se não limpasse e os outros escravos se encrencariam também. Todos estavam se esforçando, preparando a casa para a família que visitaria.

"Todos vocês escravos, voltem para seus quartos! Não queremos essas suas caras sujas por aqui!" Kagome pulou ao som da voz de Kumiai e pegou o pano, voltando para o quarto com o resto dos escravos que estavam na cozinha.

"Você não." Kagome parou. "Nós precisamos de alguém para servir e você é a de aparência mais decente por aqui. Você e Hikari. Limpem-se e coloquem o uniforme."

Olhares invejosos foram direcionados a elas e Kagome suspirou internamente. Desistiria do 'privilégio' de servir o jantar se pudesse voltar para o quarto e conversar com Inuyasha.

Ela se curvou para Kumiai rapidamente, que saiu para encontrar Tejina-sama, a dona da casa. Ela era a única que Kagome respeitava dentre aqueles youkais e achava que merecia o título.

Hikari seguiu-a rapidamente. "Não sei por que querem VOCÊ trabalhando com alguém como eu, esquisita. Ouvi dizer que eles vão te matar em breve. Você é bem inútil, sabia?"

Kagome continuou andando para frente, dando de ombros. "Não ligo para o que eles acham. Meu companheiro vai me resgatar antes que eles tenham qualquer chance de me matar."

Hikari riu. "Você ainda acha que tem um companheiro?" Ela perguntou, desdenhosa. "Olhe, garota. Só porque ele achava que você era boa de cama, isto não te faz a **companheira **dele."

Kagome balançou a cabeça. "O que você tem contra mim, Hikari?" Ela perguntou suavemente.

"Você se acha tão superior e poderosa, com seu sangue esquisito. Dizendo a todos que ele é seu companheiro, quando você não é nada além de sua prostituta."

Kagome ficou branca e parou para encarar a garota raivosa ao seu lado. Ela respirou fundo. "Olha, Hikari. Eu não inventaria algo assim. Nós somos companheiros. É por isso que eu não sou mais uma humana comum. Nosso vínculo faz isso, não o fato de que eu compartilho a cama dele."

Hikari fez um som incrédulo e Kagome teve que dizer a si mesma para ser paciente. Ela não tinha amor por youkais, não tinha habilidades mágicas e não entendia a sua situação.

"Eu sei que você não acredita, mas confie em mim, certo? Pense em mim sendo uma escrava como o resto de vocês como uma espécie de vingança. Um youkai esfregando chãos com humanos." Seu sorriso era irônico enquanto considerava a idéia.

"Vê? Agora vamos pegar os uniformes." Hikari assentiu e correu na frente de Kagome, ignorando-a mais uma vez. Kagome suspirou. Seria trabalhoso fazê-la entender.

Kagome puxou a saia preta lisa do uniforme, suspirando. O jantar estava quase sendo servido e ela não deveria ir para a sala de jantar até que Hikari voltasse com pratos vazios dos refrescos antes do jantar. Ela então serviria as tigelas de arroz branco fresco e pratos de bife teriyaki que Suisei preparara.

Ela bateu os dedos no balcão, desejando poder estar em seu quarto como normalmente estava nesse horário.

_Inuyasha deve estar preocupado porque eu não estou lá... _Ela mordeu os lábios em preocupação, acariciando o anel que usava, tentando dizer a ele pelo vínculo que ela estava bem - para ele não se preocupar. Isto era novo para ela e não sabia como o vínculo funcionava. Só sabia que funcionava e a razão.

"Kagome! Você é a próxima." Hikari voltou com uma bandeja cheia de xícaras e pratos vazios e Kagome suspirou, pegando sua própria bandeja com o jantar, que mal pesava. Ela sorriu internamente ao ver o olhar raivoso que Hikari lhe lançava. Hikari tinha lutado para manter a bandeja, quase a derrubando. Decidira que Kagome devia ser quem serviria o jantar e correu do quarto, carregando as xícaras para dar aos visitantes.

Ela quase derrubou a bandeja também quando viu quem se sentava casualmente ao lado de Tejina-sama.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

**Olá!**

**Mil desculpas pela demora, pessoal. Espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo!**

**Misai: **Olá! Obrigada pela sua review. Fico feliz que tenha gostado. Bom, é o seguinte... 1) Se você fosse dona de uma casa cheia de escravos, gostaria de saber o que se passa com eles, certo? O que acontece na sua casa. Um patrão não pode ficar indiferente a esse tipo de coisa, afinal de contas. Por isso Houjo disse q Shippou ficaria feliz em ouvir aquilo. 2) A profecia é essa daí que apareceu nesse capítulo. Acalme-se! Você é muito apressada... XD Beijos.

**Alexandra: **Olá! Obrigada pelos elogios, me deixaram muito feliz! Olha, **Segunda Chance não será mais atualizado **certo? E quanto a Piratas Não Amam, será de 2 em 2 semanas. Vou postar um capítulo essa semana ainda. Beijos.

**Tici: **Olá! Bom, ela perguntou sobre o anel na mão direita em vez de ser na mão esquerda, algo assim... E para de contar tudo, boba! Assim você estraga a surpresa! XD Beijos!

**Lan Ayath: **Que bom que você gostou! Realmente, a parte do encontro foi a mais linda do capítulo. E o por quê de eles poderem se falar foi explicado nesse capítulo! Obrigada pela review. Beijos.

**Jenny Ci: **Não precisa se torturar não, Jenny... Você nem se atrasou! Eu sempre demoro um mês pelo menos para atualizar essa fic... XD (leitores com caras feias e pedras na mão. Bella: Eles concordam! Mas nada tema, o Inu me protege! Né, marido? Marido? #olhando para os lados# Inu, querido, where are you?) Fico feliz que sua cirurgia tenha dado certo e que você esteja aqui conosco novamente. Te adoro MTO MTO MTO, cunhada! Precisamos fazer uma reunião de família logo logo! #Inu: Ah, Bella, mas a gente não ia se divertir? Bella: Calado! Essas coisas a gente não fala em público...# Beijos, cunhada! Obrigada pela sua review.

**Artis: **Hahahaha! O Houjo é um mala mesmo... Espera só pra ver o que acontece com ele... Hahahaha... Duvido q alguém vá se importar. E olha q a trama nem esquentou direito ainda, hein? O próximo capítulo promete! Beijos.

**Carol: **Hahahaha... Quanto ao Inu e Houjo... Veremos, Carol, veremos... E a profecia apareceu! O que você achou dela? Obrigada pela review. Beijos.

**Mil Beijos para todos os que leram e deixaram comentários! Obrigada Jenny, por revisar esse capítulo com todo o carinho.**

**Kisu no Bella**


	12. Recuperação

**Sangue Compartilhado**

**Cap.12 - Recuperação**

Kagome se forçou a agir com calma enquanto andava lentamente em volta da mesa, colocando as vasilhas e pratos com habilidade para cada pessoa assentada. O que ela queria era chamar Miroku, mas pelo olhar neutro que ele lançava a ela, era como se nem a conhecesse.

_Eu vou matá-lo quando tiver a chance. O idiota está agindo como se eu fosse invisível. _Ela fechou os punhos sob a agora vazia bandeja e resistiu ao desejo de bater na cabeça dele com ela. Isso não a tiraria dali e apenas pioraria a sua situação.

Miroku comeu lentamente, sua mente em Kagome -- Ele **nunca **imaginaria que a encontraria ali, mas lá estava ela, servindo comida com um discreto hematoma em sua bochecha direita. Ela o fitara, mas ele sabia que não poderia dizer nada que a encrencasse. Ela já parecia ter problemas suficientes e ele direcionou seus ouvidos para a conversa atrás de si entre dois dos escravos.

"Acredita que eles deixaram aquela esquisita servir?" Miroku arqueou a sobrancelha em surpresa com o tom enojado da garota e continuou a ouvir, sem se importar que estava espionando. Inuyasha gostaria de saber o que estava acontecendo com Kagome.

"Eu ouvi dizer que eles vão matá-la logo. Ela é uma escrava **tão **inútil. E é louca também. Já escutou a estória dela sobre ser a companheira de Inuyasha-sama?" A voz era aguda e rala aos ouvidos de Miroku. A família à sua volta ignorou a conversa e ele se perguntou como aqueles escravos eram tratados.

Ele olhou feio para a sua tigela de sopa como se a culpa de ter ouvido a conversa fosse dela. Estava tentado a enfiar um pouco de senso nas garotas atrás de si, mas sua razão disse a ele para ficar quieto. Elas estavam apenas falando o que sabiam... Não era comum um youkai escolher uma humana como companheira e para o príncipe daquela região era um ato impensável.

Miroku balançou a cabeça internamente. Elas acordariam rudemente quando ele trouxesse Inuyasha aqui para levar Kagome embora. Ele queria poder levá-la ele mesmo, mas... Levantando-se subitamente, ele sorriu para os anfitriões. "Sinto muito em dizer isto, mas tenho que partir agora mesmo. Tenho assuntos urgentes para atender em casa. Não tinha percebido que era tão tarde." Sorrindo charmosamente para todos, ele começou a caminhar para a porta, querendo chegar em casa o mais rápido possível.

"Miroku!" Miroku se assustou quando Kagome chamou seu nome e virou-se para ver seus olhos implorantes. Ele desviou o olhar, sabendo que ouviria dela depois, mas correu para a porta. Parou quando viu Kagome ser chutada para o chão, outro youkai vindo até ele.

"Sinto muito, Miroku-sama. Nós cuidaremos desta escrava para você." Ele tremeu com o olhar que o youkai deu a Kagome e praticamente correu porta afora sem olhar para trás.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Inuyasha olhou para cima assustado quando Miroku entrou correndo no quarto. "O que foi agora, Miroku?" Seus olhos estavam entristecidos e ele se encostou novamente nas almofadas. "Eu estava tentando falar com Kagome... Ela parecia meio... nervosa com algo mais cedo." Ele não conseguia alcançá-la... O último sinal que tivera dela foram sua incredulidade e raiva -- mas nada de palavras. Ele queria conversar com ela, mas a garota estava bloqueando o vínculo propositalmente, por alguma razão. Ele precisava descobrir o porquê.

Miroku balançou a cabeça. "Eu a achei." Ele disse.

Inuyasha fitou Miroku sem entender, sua mente ainda em Kagome. "Achou quem?" Ele perguntou. Seu primo olhou feio para ele, caminhando até a cama. Miroku puxou Inuyasha, colocando-o em pé. "Kagome, seu imbecil! Eu te disse que ia jantar na casa daquele kitsune?"

Inuyasha assentiu lentamente, vendo onde Miroku queria chegar, mas tinha que ouvir tudo antes para depois ficar esperançoso. Sem nenhuma pista de Kagome para guiá-lo, queria saber se era a verdade.

"Ela está lá -- e Inuyasha... Eu acho que você devia ser cuidadoso quando for buscá-la." Ele gemeu. "Ela tentou falar comigo quando eu comecei a sair para te achar e eles bateram nela, Inuyasha. Ela parecia abusada, pelo que eu vi. Eles não acreditam que ela seja sua companheira e por isso a tratam muito mal".

Inuyasha começou a caminhar para a porta, mas Miroku pegou-o por trás de sua camisa, parando-o. "Por que você não a trouxe, imbecil? Ela estaria a salvo comigo."

Miroku balançou a cabeça. "Pense nisso, Inuyasha. Kagome é sua companheira, superior a qualquer youkai ou humano, com exceção de seus pais. Ela precisa ser buscada por você, o companheiro dela. Como Kagome se sentiria se eu a trouxesse de volta, como se você não se importasse?"

Inuyasha rosnou baixo, olhando feio para Miroku. "Ela estaria segura comigo e **saberia **que eu me importo com ela. Agora ela vai se machucar e...".

"Imbecil... Você tem que ir lá, mostrar seu status e que é o companheiro dela. Você é um príncipe, Inuyasha, mesmo que não aja como um." Ele sorriu marotamente. "Você não se veste como um e nem admite que tenha todo o direito de estraçalhar o prédio para achar Kagome."

Inuyasha sorriu sadicamente com o pensamento de estraçalhar o lugar para salvar Kagome. "Você acha que eu não vou?" Ele perguntou lentamente. "Eu prometi a Kagome que destruiria tudo que a fizesse mal."

"Inuyasha, faça com estilo, fineza." Miroku pausou-se. "Você não tem nada mais formal para vestir? Eu me lembro de vê-lo comprando algo logo antes de Kagome vir a você."

Inuyasha resmungou. "É, aquelas malditas vestes formais imperiais que a Mãe fez para nós. Toda a família tem, até Sesshoumaru. Eu pareço um idiota nelas."

Miroku assentiu. "Você fará a sua parte, Inuyasha. Vamos correr até a sua casa e pôr tudo em ordem. Quanto mais rápido a gente te vestir, mais cedo você salvará Kagome."

Inuyasha considerou o conselho do primo. Por mais que quisesse destruir a casa para trazer Kagome de volta - ela merecia dignidade. Ele sorriu lentamente. "Encontre-me em minha casa. Tenho que conversar com a minha mãe."

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Shiru fitou o filho ruborizado quando ele entrou correndo na casa, os olhos estreitados com uma raiva que ela podia praticamente sentir irradiando dele.

"Imagino que você tenha achado Kagome?" Ela perguntou calmamente. Ele parou, fitando-a em confusão.

"É, foi o Miroku..." A voz dele travou. "Como você sabia?", perguntou. Ela tirara todo o seu entusiasmo e ele fez cara feia, um pouco irritado por ela ter arruinado a informação.

Ela apontou o telefone. "Miroku me ligou e pediu para ter suas vestes prontas para sua visita à casa dos kitsune. Ele disse que ele passaria por aqui assim que trocasse de roupa também."

Assentindo lentamente, Inuyasha seguiu a mãe para suas câmaras, aonde ela mantinha todas as vestes imperiais trancadas e cuidadosamente protegidas. Ninguém da família ia a eventos formais mais, então as vestes nunca eram usadas. Ela estava feliz por ter a chance de ver Inuyasha nelas ao menos uma vez... Aceitando que ele **era **o príncipe daquela área de domínio e agiria como tal pela primeira vez.

Ele notou que ela tirava as suas próprias vestes também e franziu a testa. "Mãe?" Ele questionou, fitando os dois conjuntos, um dos quais ela entregou a ele.

"Eu vou com você, Inuyasha. Tenho a sensação de que minha presença será necessária, nem que seja para te manter calmo." Ela sorriu para o filho. "Estou ansiosa para ter Kagome de volta também e quero estar lá quando você a recuperar."

Sua expressão era séria, mas ela sorriu para ele gentilmente e apressou-se para colocar as vestes vermelha e dourada. A roupa de pele de rato-de-fogo que ele deixara Kagome usar no outro dia era quase uma paródia dessas vestes... Mas elas tinham um vermelho mais rico, cordas douradas em volta das mangas e a barra chegando até seus pés. Ele jurava que elas pareciam bem melhores em mulheres e saiu do quarto alguns momentos depois, para ver a mãe esperando-o já nas vestes tradicionais.

"Você está bem melhor que eu, Mãe." Ele murmurou. Ela balançou a cabeça, alisando os amarrotados na roupa. Ele fez uma careta para ela e colocou uma mão no punho da Tetsusaiga. Ele queria ter Kagome de volta -- o vínculo se abriu subitamente e ele sentiu a dor e o medo dela. Gemeu quando uma onda desses sentimentos o atingiu e apenas o fato de sua mãe lhe segurar evitou com que entrasse em colapso.

"Inuyasha?" A voz dela estava cheia de preocupação e ele balançou a cabeça, endireitando-se.

"É a Kagome. Nós temos que ir logo, Mãe. Ela sofre... Eu posso sentir." Ele fechou os olhos por um breve momento, tentando voltar ao que Kagome acabara de compartilhar com ele. Ela colocou uma mão em seu ombro e ele relaxou, fechando os olhos. Então, ouviu alguém entrar no quarto e a mãe balançou-o gentilmente.

"Miroku está aqui, Inuyasha. Nós devemos ir." Inuyasha assentiu rapidamente e fitou Miroku, que parecia um monge de antigamente com as vestes negras e púrpuras.

"Guie-nos até lá, Miroku."

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Kagome gemeu quando outro pé bateu em suas costelas e sufocou o grito de dor quando sentiu algo quebrar. Eles já haviam quebrado duas costelas e ela estava quase desmaiando só pela dor. Aparentemente conversar com um youkai tão casualmente como ela fizera era o suficiente para uma punição rigorosa.

"Como você **ousa **pronunciar uma palavra para Miroku-sama? Como você ousa se dirigir a ele como se fosse seu semelhante?" Kagome gemeu de dor quando voou na direção da parede. _Tecnicamente eu sou superior a ele, mas não acho que seja sábio mencionar esse fato... _

"Eu já te disse, Miroku é primo de Inuyasha. Depois que me tornei companheira de Inuyasha, ele disse que eu poderia esquecer o '-sama'." Outro tapa. Aparentemente eles ainda achavam que ela estava mentindo... Mas que escravo faria algo assim? Tal ato não iria salvá-los. Será que eles não podiam ver que ela dizia a verdade?

"Pare de mentir, sua cachorra imprestável!" Kemuri ia chutá-la novamente, quando uma batida na porta a fez parar e olhar feio para o local, frustrada. "É melhor que seja importante." Ela murmurou e abriu a porta, encontrando uma Tsukai muito vermelha do outro lado.

"Kemuri! Acho melhor você vir comigo. Há uma pessoa na porta exigindo sua companheira de volta." Seus olhos se moveram para Kagome, sangrando e cheia de hematomas, no chão. "Acho melhor você vir **agora.**" Kemuri assentiu, a preocupação cobrindo a normalmente amarga face. Ela deixou Kagome no meio do chão, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Kagome se esforçou para se manter consciente enquanto a escuridão ameaçava cobrir sua visão. Ela ouvira Tsukai -- Tinha que ser Inuyasha. Ele finalmente havia a encontrado. Ela se debruçou contra a parede, gemendo quando seu lado ardeu, mas a dor a mantinha acordada enquanto esperava por Inuyasha.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Inuyasha esperava no corredor de entrada, a mãe atrás de si e Miroku ao seu lado. Uma vez que a escrava atendera a porta e os vira ali, parados, seus olhos se arregalaram e ela voou atrás de um youkai. Ele sorriu maliciosamente. Isso até que podia ser divertido -- Ele nunca agira como esnobe antes, mas se isso faria esses bastardos curvarem-se aos seus pés e devolver sua companheira, ele não falharia em seu papel.

Uma youkai veio até ele, lançando-lhe um olhar de desdém. "Eu sou Kemuri, youkai chefe que comanda os escravos da casa. Tsukai veio até mim com algum tipo de acusação... Mas vejo que era infundado. Ela me deixou preocupada por causa de um maldito hanyou vestido como um tolo." Ela disse. "Que desperdício."

Sua mãe escolheu esse momento para dar um passo ao lado dele, os olhos frios. "Você está implicando que meu filho não faz jus ao seu título de príncipe? Que suas vestes são tolas?" As roupas dela eram uma cópia das de Inuyasha, mas estilizadas para uma mulher. Kemuri parecia chocada ao perceber quem estava ali. Humana ou não, todo youkai respeitava e era inferior à Imperatriz -- companheira de Inutaiko, governante daquele domínio.

"Imperatriz Shiru-sama!" Kemuri se perguntou se havia como escapar dessa. "Eu... Eu não pretendia insultar seu filho." Ela tossiu. "Que negócios a trazem aqui, Imperatriz?" Ela curvou-se e esperou.

"Oras, a garota não te informou? Estamos aqui para levar a minha nora para casa. Acredito que ela esteja aqui. Você conhece Kagome, não?" O sorriso da Imperatriz era frio e Kemuri sentiu todo o corpo tremer. ... Kagome não podiater contado a verdade quando disse que o Príncipe Inuyasha-sama era o seu companheiro. E agora ela jazia quase morta em um quarto. Ela se perguntava quanto tempo levaria para que morresse caso Kagome acabasse perdendo a vida.

"Eu..." Ela respirou fundo. "Eu não conheço nenhuma youkai aqui que atende pelo nome de Kagome. Nós só temos uma escrava." Ela relaxou ligeiramente. "Eu farei o que puder para achar sua companheira, Inuyasha-sama."

Inuyasha rosnou baixinho. "Uma escrava?" Sua voz era falsamente calma. "Uma humana?" Ele sorriu e ela gemeu. Aquele sorriso era ainda mais arrepiante que o da mãe e Kemuri sentiu o suor vindo à sua face.

"S... Sim. Uma humana." Uma gota de suor correu por sua nuca. Ela não sabia por que estava tão preocupada. Kagome não poderia ser a companheira dele. Ele era um príncipe... E odiava todos os humanos a não ser sua mãe, então por que ele faria de Kagome sua companheira, como ela alegava? Tinha que ser outra Kagome.

"Traga para mim a Kagome que **voc** conhece." Seu tom de voz era baixo e Kemuri praticamente correu do quarto. Ela podia sentir os olhos estreitados dele seguindo-a e tentou manter o medo sob controle.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Kagome ouviu passos no corredor e se esforçou para manter os olhos abertos. Parecia que alguém vinha para o quarto novamente e as lágrimas encheram seus olhos involuntariamente. Mesmo se ela se curasse rápido, ainda doía quando as costelas quebravam ou quando era jogada contra paredes repetidas vezes. Ela não queria que aquilo acontecesse de novo.

Ela sabia que Inuyasha não estava ali e seus medos pareceram ficar maiores quando Kemuri entrou no quarto, seus olhos se focando na quase inconsciente Kagome.

"Levante-se. Eu vou provar de uma vez por todas que você é uma idiota e então vou te matar. Seu **companheiro **está aqui e te quer de volta. Vou mostrar a ele que cachorra mentirosa você é. Talvez ele até te mate por dizer ser a companheira dele."

Os olhos de Kagome se arregalaram e ela se esforçou para levantar, sabendo que Inuyasha realmente estava ali. Ela poderia finalmente ir para casa, para ele - para longe dali. Sentiu o corpo tentando se curar, mas ainda era doloroso se mover e ela se perguntava vagamente como estava para causar tanta dor apenas pelo ato de respirar.

"Apresse-se! Eu não quero fazer o Inuyasha-sama esperar." Kagome fitou Kemuri em surpresa. Era raro um youkai dar a outro youkai o honrado '-sama' acompanhando o nome, mas parecia que até mesmo Kemuri respeitava Inuyasha - algo que ela não esperava depois do tratamento que ele recebera por causa do sangue misturado.

_Tenho a sensação de que a Mãe dele está aqui também - Eu sei que os humanos e youkais a temem **e **respeitam. Ela provavelmente teve o efeito desejado para esta situação. Ainda bem que não estou no lugar da Kemuri e que a mãe dele gosta de mim._

Inuyasha sentiu Kagome vindo antes de vê-la e teve que lutar contra a vontade de correr até ela. Era difícil agir tão calmamente naquela situação. Ele focou o olhar em um ponto do teto, mas a exclamação chocada da mãe fez com que seus olhos voltassem para frente e teve que segurar o rosnado em sua garganta, a raiva quase explodindo.

Kemuri saiu dos quartos dos fundos, praticamente carregando uma figura familiar com ela e ele cerrou os punhos quando viu sua companheira, sua linda Kagome coberta de hematomas, o olho esquerdo quase fechado de tão inchado.

"Inuyasha-sama, essa é a escrava Kagome que trabalha nesta casa. Como você pode ver,ela não é a sua companheira..." Ela parou o discurso quando Kagome a empurrou, os olhos brilhando de felicidade.

"Inuyasha!" Ela se jogou nele e seus braços se fecharam em volta dela imediatamente, seu olhar se suavizando enquanto ele levantava a companheira, abraçando-a protetoramente. Ele acariciou a sua face gentilmente e ela relaxou em seus braços completamente, parando de se mover.

Seu olhar foi dela para a agora pálida Kemuri que tremia diante dele, o cheiro de medo forte em volta de si, seus olhos escuros arregalados de terror. "Eu quero lhe agradecer por me devolver minha companheira." Ele sorriu e ficou satisfeito ao vê-la vacilar com aquele simples ato. "Esta é a Kagome que eu escolhi para ser minha esposa. Agora, quem fez isso com ela?" Ele indicou o corpo espancado e Kemuri ficou ainda mais pálida.

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça. "Não precisa responder... Eu sinto o seu cheiro cobrindo-a." Ele tremia de raiva e Kagome despertou em seus braços, seu vínculo aberto novamente e ele acariciou o cabelo dela gentilmente. Queria ir para casa e colocar Kagome na cama e não ficar por ali conversando com aquela idiota. Ele mataria Kemuri assim que Kagome não estivesse mais em perigo.

"Nós estamos partindo, mas saiba que esse é o seu dia de sorte. Não vou dar um fim à sua vida agora. Eu voltarei para você e te caçarei se fugir." Sua voz era baixa e revelava um tom de promessa. Até mesmo sua mãe não o impediu de ameaçar Kemuri.

Ele se virou para sair pela porta, quando uma voz assustada quebrou o silêncio que se seguia.

"Aonde você vai com Kagome?"

Inuyasha virou-se para ele, uma sobrancelha erguida em questionamento para o humano parado perante si, sem nenhum temor. Ele segurava um pequeno kitsune em seus braços. Inuyasha franziu a testa. Ele reconhecia esse idiota... Cuidadosamente passou Kagome para a mãe e virou-se para encarar o garoto.

"Eu posso ter deixado Kemuri viver, mas você... Eu vou destruí-lo pessoalmente." Ele flexionou as garras e casualmente as enterrou no pescoço do garoto.

"Foi você que me deixou inconsciente e seqüestrou minha companheira. Eu não sei se foi sob as ordens dessa bola de pêlos que você carrega, mas Kagome me contou sobre você."

Ele retirou as garras, ignorando as gotas de sangue escorrendo pelo pescoço do garoto. "Eu vou pedir ao mestre desta casa para que me deixe cuidar de você."

Seu sorriso para o humano aterrorizado perante si mostrava sua sede de sangue. Ele pagaria por seqüestrar sua companheira, quase matá-lo e manter Kagome naquela casa contra sua própria vontade quando ela tentou provar várias vezes que não queria suas atenções, que seu coração já tinha dono.

"Você pode ficar com o Hojo. Sentimos muito por isso, Inuyasha-sama, Shiru-sama. Nós não sabíamos que ela era sua companheira. Hojo alegava que ela estava delirando." Tejina curvou-se para o grupo diante dela, notando que Miroku ainda se mantinha silencioso, mas sabendo por que ele saíra tão bruscamente.

Shiru deu um passo a frente, segurando Kagome contra si. "Você não pensou em perguntar a mim ou ao meu filho? Nós teríamos lhe informado imediatamente que Kagome era parte de nossa família e não uma escrava como você pensou. É em parte por causa desta negligência que minha nora está neste estado."

Tejina assentiu miseravelmente. "Eu entendo, Shiru-sama." Seus olhos fitavam o chão enquanto ela tirava Shippou de Hojo, segurando-o firme contra si.

"Shippou só deixou Hojo fazer o que queria, Shiru-sama. Ele disse que se ele pudesse derrubar Inuyasha-sama, então poderia ter Kagome. Nós não questionamos quando Kagome veio para nossa casa e assumimos toda a responsabilidade."

Inuyasha rosnou baixinho. Por mais que quisesse, não poderia fazer nada contra esta família. Não era culpa deles -- Mas eles haviam dado permissão para matar o homem que causara tudo aquilo.

Hojo tornou-se mortalmente pálido antes de desmaiar no chão, o sorriso cruel de Inuyasha marcado em seu cérebro. Miroku pegou o garoto inconsciente com facilidade, seu sorriso não menos sádico. Curvando-se para a família, ele seguiu Inuyasha e sua mãe pela porta.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Inuyasha colocou Kagome na cama gentilmente, tirando o cabelo dos olhos dela. Ela estava muito mal e mesmo com o sangue dele misturado com o dela, levaria pelo menos alguns dias para que ela se curasse. Ela mal estava consciente agora, mas sorriu agradecida para ele, os olhos cansados enquanto se virava para fitá-lo.

"Inuyasha... por que você está usando uma roupa tão boba?" Sua voz estava meio enrolada por causa da exaustão e ele sorriu para ela. Ao menos Kagome também achava que as vestes eram idiotas. "Você ia ficar bem melhor sem elas."

Ele corou e sentou na beirada da cama, acariciando o cabelo dela. "Eu concordo, mas nós vamos ter que esperar, certo?" Ele sorriu para ela, que respondeu com um sorriso sonolento, os olhos azuis se fechando quando o cansaço triunfou. Ele se certificou de que ela dormia antes de sair do quarto silenciosamente e ir para o cômodo da mãe e tirar aquelas vestes. Tinha que resolver alguns negócios com aquele tal de Hojo.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Os olhos de Hojo se arregalaram quando Inuyasha entrou no cômodo sem as vestes formais, mas não menos aterrorizante. Ele sabia que morreria pelo que havia feito... Se ao menos tivesse sabido que Kagome dizia a verdade. Se tivesse acreditado nela.

O sorriso cruel de Inuyasha fez seu sangue congelar e ele fechou os olhos, esperando pela morte. Ele não teve que esperar muito tempo.

Inuyasha suspirou enquanto Hojo jazia no chão. Ele não gostava de matar humanos -- nunca gostara. Um rápido estrangulamento resolveu tudo - sem sangue em suas mãos, mas ele tivera que conter a parte de si que exigia que o garoto fosse estraçalhado. O seu lado youkai exigia sangue pelos crimes que o ele cometera.

Ele fechou os olhos e saiu do quarto silenciosamente, querendo voltar para Kagome. Ela voltara para ele, sua forma delicada em seu quarto, esperando o corpo se curar. Esperando até que ele estivesse ao seu lado, observando-a em seu sono, certificando-se de que nada mais lhe aconteceria.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Kagome acordou lentamente, deixando seus olhos se ajustarem à escuridão do quarto, seu corpo doendo em vários lugares. Ela sorriu quando percebeu que estava deitada em um colchão macio, com grossos cobertores em volta de si. Estava de volta -- não era um sonho. Viu Inuyasha dormindo ao seu lado com uma expressão relaxada. Tirando uma mão dos cobertores e gentilmente acariciando sua bochecha, ela o beijou no nariz. Ele mexeu-se levemente com o contato e abriu os olhos cor de âmbar para fitá-la.

"Você acordou..." Seu tom de voz era baixo e ela assentiu. "Está se sentindo melhor, Kagome?" Ele examinou-a cuidadosamente, notando que os hematomas haviam desaparecido de seu rosto e ela não parecia sentir tanta dor.

"Estou, Inuyasha." Ela descansou a cabeça no peito dele, sentindo seus braços envolverem-na pela cintura e segurando-a forte contra si. Não se sentia assim há muito tempo... Tão protegida. O tempo que passara como escrava havia sido um pesadelo do qual ela acabara de acordar.

Suas mãos se elevaram para acariciar as orelhas dele e ele fechou os olhos, um tremor visível correndo pelo seu corpo. Ele cuidadosamente afastou as mãos dela.

"Não faça isso. Você ainda não está bem o suficiente." Ele sorriu marotamente quando viu a expressão confusa dela e então acariciou o nariz dela. "Venha, vamos pegar alguma comida para você, garota. Você está muito magricela... De novo."

Ela assentiu, mas não parecia querer sair da confortável posição. Ele não a culpava.

"Talvez isso possa esperar." Ele disse suavemente, feliz por poder abraçá-la sem precisar se mover. Ela murmurou em concordância no peito dele, que fechou os olhos, a presença dela ninando-o mais uma vez.

Shiru sorriu quando entrou no quarto silenciosamente, vendo Kagome encolhida contra Inuyasha, os braços dele abraçando-a protetoramente e levando-a para perto, ambas as suas expressões relaxadas. Eles não se abraçavam há tanto tempo. Ela colocou a bandeja do almoço que carregava na mesa e saiu do quarto tão silenciosamente quanto havia entrado, sabendo que Inuyasha e Kagome apreciariam a refeição quando se soltassem. Por enquanto ela os deixaria sozinhos, compartilhando da companhia um do outro, mas sabia que chegaria a hora de contar para eles a história completa de seus destinos.

_Vocês nunca tiveram uma chance completa de estarem juntos... O destino sempre interferiu no que seus corações queriam. Desta vez será diferente. Eu prometo a vocês com todo o poder que tenho._

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

_**Oh... Mas desta vez foi rápido, não? Espero que tenham gostado desse cap. Kagome volta para os braços protetores de InuYasha! Finally! E agora, às reviews!**_

**Otaku-IY: **Olá! Bem, pelo que você viu, eles finalmente estão juntos novamente! Ainda bem, neh? Coitados, estavam sofrendo muito... Obrigada pela sua review. Beijos.

**Alexandra: **Olá! Bom, vou explicar mais uma vez... Eu não estava com a inspiração para fazer Segunda Chance. Não estava gostando mais da fic e não sabia o que faria dali em diante. Entende? É por isso. E bem, pelo que eu saiba, o FFBrasil está extinto! " Mas espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Beijos.

**Tici: **Pois eh! Eu tb não tinha percebido esse detalhe... XD Sim, a tradução das one-shots saiu muito bem! Obrigada! Oh, eu estou quase terminando PNA8. Assim q acabar, te mando, kay? Beijos.

**Lana: **Sereias... Era esse o nome sim! XD É uma ótima história, não? Fico muito alegre por você gostar dessa fic e ter resolvido comentar. Beijos.

**Dessa-chan: **Na verdade, era o Miroku! XD Se você tivesse lido direito, saberia q era o Miroku... O cap 11 estava cheio de indiretas dizendo q Miroku ia jantar com os kitsune... A família de Shippou. XD Mas tudo bem! XD Obrigada pela review. Beijos.

**Loly: **Nhai, nem precisar surrar não! O Inu jah cuidou do paspalhão... Hehehehehe... E obrigada por essa review, mesmo que você não tenha podido acompanhar Sereias direito... Espero que sua viagem tenha sido proveitosa. Beijos.

**Lan Ayath: **Olá! Hehehe... Eles estão juntos de novo! Viva! Aleluia! Depois de... quantos caps? 3? XD Por aí... Obrigada pela review. Beijos.

**Juli-chan: **Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Se tiver dúvidas, sabe que pode perguntar, neh? Beijos.

**Yuri Sawamura: **Ohh... Obrigada pela sua review! Eles finalmente voltaram a se ver... O que achou? Espero que esteja dando tudo certo com a sua tradução! E fiquei lisonjeada com os seus elogios, obrigada! A Lazuli não está respondendo emails recentemente, ela anda muito ocupada... Mas tenho certeza de que ela ficará feliz quando ouvir seu comentário. Beijos.

**Pinguim-chan: **Muito obrigada pela sua review! Espero que, agora que você tenha descoberto como se comenta, comente mais vezes! XD Obrigada pelos seus elogios. Fico muito feliz! Beijos.

**Mikazuki Tatsuno: **Sabe que adorei sua review? Muito obrigada por tomar essa iniciativa e comentar, me deixou muito feliz! Acho que um autor, seja ele escritor ou tradutor (sou os dois! XD) , precisa de comentários e críticas para saber se o que está fazendo agrada os leitores e se tem algo errado, entende? Por isso adoro reviews! XD Lazuli é ótima, não? Bem, se você leu Sereias, vai gostar da fic traduzida que eu vou trazer logo depois de Sangue Compartilhado! É da msm autora! Mas por enquanto... É surpresa! XD Beijos.

_**Mil beijos para todos e um biscoito especial feito da cozinha do meu marido InuYasha para a cunhadinha Jenny-Ci, por ter revisado esse cap! Vou até dar um biscoito extra pro seu marido, Sesshoumaru, Jenny! Beijos!**_


	13. Destino

**Sangue Compartilhado**

**cap.13 - Destino**

"Eu não preciso de ajuda para comer, Inuyasha." Kagome olhou feio para o companheiro enquanto ele pegava um pouco de arroz com os hachis e levava à boca dela.

"Feh! Você não consegue nem sentar sem suporte, Kagome." Ela ainda estava enfraquecida por causa da época que passara como escrava e o espancamento que levara antes de ser resgatada. Seu corpo estava tentando se curar, mas o processo a deixava cansada e ela se sentia mais fraca que o normal.

"E daí? Não quer dizer que você precisa me al..." Ela foi interrompida quando Inuyasha enfiou a comida em sua boca, efetivamente calando-a e alimentando-a ao mesmo tempo. Ela mastigou o arroz solenemente, zangada por ele ter conseguido se safar e então pegou os hachis dele.

"Eu posso me **alimentar**, Inuyasha." Ela segurou os hachis de maneira estranha, as mãos tremendo. Ela odiava o fato de estar tão fraca, mas ignorou as mãos trêmulas para que pudesse provar a Inuyasha que estava melhorando. A maior parte do arroz voltou para a tigela, mas alguns grãos ficaram presos nos hachis e ela os colocou na boca. "Vê?" Ela perguntou. "Pode levar um tempinho a mais, mas eu consigo."

Ele tirou os hachis da mão dela gentilmente e sorriu. "Eu sei, Kagome... Mas deixe-me cuidar de você, por favor?" Ele abaixou os hachis e acariciou o rosto dela. "Eu estou tão preocupado com você, Kagome... Não conseguiria te perder de novo e quero que se fortaleça o mais rápido possível. Deixe-me fazer isso."

Ela engoliu em seco, seus olhos encontrando os dele. "Eu... Eu não quero parecer fraca para você, Inuyasha." Ela abaixou o olhar. "Eu quero ser forte... E não posso nem fazer algo simples como comer."

Ele inclinou o queixo dela para cima, fitando-a seriamente. "Você quase morreu. Está tentando curar feridas que normalmente teriam te matado e está mudando por causa do nosso vínculo... Isso vai te deixar fraca por alguns dias e você **tem **que se apoiar em alguém."

Ela suspirou. "Eu sei que você está certo, mas é tão difícil fazer isso... Quero dizer, estou viva e posso me mover..."

"Muito mal." Ele bufou. Ela olhou feio para ele e continuou.

"Eu não quero ser um peso para você, Inuyasha. Sua companheira deveria ser forte." Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando ela percebeu que havia contado um de seus medos a ele... Que ele não a quisesse como companheira caso fosse fraca... Sem poder cuidar de si mesma.

Ele a abraçou, puxando-a para si, a tigela de arroz esquecida. Descansando o queixo no topo da cabeça dela, ele tentou assegurá-la com o abraço que a amava e não importava se ela estava fraca no momento. Ela era sua companheira... Seu amor. Ele começou a falar contra o cabelo dela.

"Eu me sinto culpado pelo seu estado, Kagome. Não consegui te proteger quando precisou... Você foi raptada quando estava comigo. Eu sou o fraco, por não conseguir cuidar de minha companheira."

Sua culpa por causa da situação ocupava sua mente o tempo todo e era difícil se convencer de que ele era bom o suficiente para ela. Se não podia protegê-la, que tipo de companheiro era?

Ele sentiu os braços dela o envolvendo, segurando-a tão forte quanto ele fazia com ela, apenas sua presença irradiando conforto. Ela levantou a cabeça para fitá-lo brevemente antes de deixar seus lábios acariciarem os dele, seus pensamentos alcançando a mente dele.

#_Eu sempre confiei em você. _# A voz dela em sua mente era suave e gentil. #_Eu nunca te culpei. Aquilo foi algo que não estava no nosso poder evitar. Eu te amo e preciso de você comigo. Se isso significa desistir do meu orgulho para que você possa cuidar de mim, eu o farei._#

Ele se afastou um pouco, sorrindo gentilmente e acariciando sua bochecha. "Fico grato, Kagome." Ele a beijou brevemente antes de pegar os hachis.

"Agora, vamos continuar?" Ela fez uma careta, mas não protestou desta vez, apenas deixou-o alimentá-la.

00oo00oo00oo00

Kagome virou-se na cama, tentando dormir. Ela achara que estava melhor, mas aparentemente estava mais ferida do que imaginara. Seu corpo ainda doía e ela não conseguia achar uma posição confortável. Tinha até diminuído a intensidade do vínculo entre ela e Inuyasha para que o sono dele não fosse interrompido.

Ela fechou os olhos, tentando relaxar o corpo o suficiente para que pudesse apagar. Aquilo pareceu funcionar e ela sentiu-se relaxando, deixando-se perder no mundo dos sonhos.

Sonho 

_Kagome deu um giro, os olhos arregalados com incredulidade. Era a mãe dela... Mas ela estava morta! Havia sido assassinada há muito tempo... Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas enquanto ela se aproximava de sua mãe, desejando poder conversar com ela. Será que a mulher desapareceria assim como em vários de seus devaneios quando era mais jovem?_

_No entanto, sua mãe virou-se para ela, sorrindo e acenando para Kagome. A garota caminhou lentamente, confusa, mas sem querer questionar aquela oportunidade._

_"Kagome, venha aqui. Eu tenho um favor a te pedir." Kagome assentiu e a mãe a levou na casa do templo... Aquela casa não estava destruída... Estava inteirinha e tinha móveis assim como na casa de um youkai. Kagome ouviu um barulho estranho e virou-se, vendo seu irmão Souta jogando algo na TV. O que estava havendo?_

_"Eu quero que você cuide de Souta por mim. Preocupo-me com ele... Não acho que ele vá ser bem tratado pelo resto da vida. Certifique-se de que seu irmão esteja seguro, Kagome?" A voz da mãe era implorante e Kagome se perguntou vagamente se ela sabia que estava morta._

_A mãe lhe deu um sorriso triste. "Você sabe que sinto sua falta aqui em casa, Kagome. Você passa tanto tempo com aquele garoto..." Ela suspirou. "Mas acho que é o melhor. Eu sei que você o ama."_

_Kagome abraçou a mãe, sem entender o motivo daquela conversa, mas contente pela chance de ver a mulher novamente - mesmo que fosse a última chance que teria._

Fim do Sonho 

00oo00oo00oo00

"Você tem certeza disso, Inuyasha?" Kagome perguntou silenciosamente, seus olhos encontrando os dele brevemente. Eles estavam se aproximando da escola Hon-to, onde Souta ainda estudava. Depois que ela contara sobre o sonho, ele decidira levá-la para ver o irmão.

"Você está segura agora. Nada acontecerá com você." Sua voz era firme e crente e Kagome sorriu com o tom possessivo. Ela sabia que ele morreria antes de deixar algo acontecer com ela.

"Mas você está me deixando ver meu irmão. Por quê?" Ela perguntou. "Você me disse que eu não deveria pensar mais sobre os meus laços humanos, Inuyasha." Seu tom era inquiridor e ela olhou para ele novamente.

Suspirando, ele parou perante os degraus da escola, virando-se para ela. Acariciando o rosto dela gentilmente, ele fitou-a com tristeza.

"Kagome, muitas das coisas que eu disse naquela época não são importantes. Eu fui um bastardo egoísta e não percebi que você tinha família, que você pudesse querer vê-los. Você pode fazer quase tudo o que quiser, Kagome. Eu só quero que tenha uma chance de ver seu irmão."

Kagome sorriu alegremente e beijou Inuyasha nos lábios. "Obrigada por essa chance, Inuyasha. Eu duvido que Souta se lembre de mim, mas posso ao menos vê-lo mais uma vez."

Ele a abraçou com força e não hesitou em guiá-la escola adentro. Obviamente não queria deixá-la sair de sua vista nem por um minuto e ela não o culpava. Não queria estar longe dele também. Eles mal haviam se separado desde que ela voltara da casa de Shippou.

"Eu sou o Diretor Tsukiro, posso perguntar por que está aqui?" Kagome levantou o olhar para o pequeno careca diante de si, surpresa. Ele parecia lançar-lhe um olhar acusador, como se ela tivesse que estar na escola feminina ao lado ou com um youkai. Ele não parecia notar Inuyasha... Espere... Onde **estava **Inuyasha? Ela olhou em volta rapidamente e o viu pelo canto do olho - ainda estava próximo, mas ia deixá-la passar esse tempo, sozinha com Souta.

A garota franziu a testa. O idiota... Ela podia ter **desejado **apresentar Souta para o companheiro. A morena percebeu que o homem à sua frente ainda esperava impacientemente por sua resposta e ela lembrou-se que não precisava ter medo dele. Ele não poderia mandá-la para a escola Kon-to ou ordenar que um youkai a levasse. Sorrindo, elevou uma mão para cumprimentá-lo.

"Estou aqui para ver meu irmão, Higurashi Souta. Em que quarto ele está?" Sua voz era baixa, mas ela certificou-se de que seu pedido seria atendido... Ele não poderia deixar passar o tom de ordem em sua voz.

Ele não deixou e de fato fechou a cara para o tom dela. Com um olhar nada amigável, pegou a mão dela. "Eu não sei do que fala, jovem. Sugiro que volte para a escola feminina ou para um mestre obviamente distraído. Eu mesmo posso ligar para ele, para que possa vir pegar a escrava fugitiva."

Ele se moveu na direção de seu escritório, mas a mão de Kagome segurou seu ombro. Ela sorriu falsamente quando percebeu a surpresa dele. "Eu não acho que você tenha me entendido. Eu quero ver meu irmão. Meu nome é Kagome." Ela fitou-o cuidadosamente. Nenhum reconhecimento nos olhos castanhos. "Companheira de Inuyasha?" Ela questionou.

Aquilo causou uma reação dele. Ele se afastou como se tivesse sido queimado e fitou-a com os olhos arregalados. "Eu entendo. Sinto muito, Kagome-sama. Vou te levar até ele agora mesmo."

Ele correu na frente dela, jogando olhares amedrontados para trás como se ela fosse uma youkai que o atacaria quando suas costas estivessem viradas.

Ela sentiu Inuyasha seguindo-a silenciosamente, sem deixá-la sair de sua vista. Kagome balançou a cabeça. #_Por que você está aí atrás? Venha para cá ficar comigo.# _Pediu, mas sentiu a negação vindo dele.

_#Não, Kagome. Eu vou me certificar de que você está a salvo, mas este é seu momento com sua família.# _O tom dele era triste e Kagome fez uma cara feia para o companheiro mentalmente.

_#Bobo! Você é minha família também. Eu não te deixaria de fora e nem vou fazê-lo agora. Venha para cá, Inuyasha. O máximo que vai acontecer é que esse homem vai borrar as calças quando notar sua repentina aparição.# _

Ela podia praticamente ver o sorriso dele. _#É, eu podia fazer isso, não? Certo, mas só por você, amor.# _Sua voz ficou mais suave e sem muito aviso ele já estava ao seu lado e ela teve a satisfação de ver o homem pomposo quase pular ao ver Inuyasha repentinamente.

"Inuyasha-sama! Quando você chegou?" Ele perguntou.

Inuyasha sorriu marotamente. "Eu estive aqui o tempo todo, Tsukiro. Estou contente ao ver que você trata a minha companheira com o respeito que ela merece."

Tsukiro assentiu e Inuyasha sorriu para Kagome quando o homem virou-se novamente. Ela balançou a cabeça e entrelaçou os dedos com os dele quando pegou sua mão. _#Comporte-se.# _Ela pediu e ele fitou-a com olhos arregalados e inocentes.

Ela girou os olhos para ele, mas ainda sorrindo, até que Tsukiro parou em frente à uma pequena porta, conversa e risadas vindo lá de dentro. Tsukiro agia como se não ouvisse nada, mas Kagome podia ouvir tudo bem claramente. Desejava poder reconhecer a voz do irmão e mordeu o lábio em preocupação. Será que ele saberia quem ela era?

O aperto de Inuyasha em sua mão ficou mais forte e ela sorriu para ele, grata, enquanto eles entravam no quarto juntos depois de Tsukiro.

Os olhos de Kagome passaram sobre os garotos na sala e ela se perguntava se seria capaz de achar Souta. Fazia tantos anos desde que o vira pela última vez... Ele tinha que ter mudado muito desde então. Afinal, tinha somente seis anos na última vez que o vira e agora ele deveria estar com doze ou treze. Fazia muito tempo - Ela não ficaria surpresa se não o reconhecesse.

Ela ouvia os sussurros... As vozes baixas dos garotos desdenhosos de sua presença, de quem ela era e de quem seu companheiro era. Não sabiam seus nomes, mas sabiam que quando um youkai visitava as escolas, era para pegar uma criança nova para treinada como escravo.

Tsukiro caminhou até um garoto adolescente cujos cabelos negros caíam sobre o rosto. "Você, Higurashi. Vá com Inuyasha-sama e sua companheira." Os olhos de Souta se arregalaram de medo por um momento breve, mas logo sua expressão endureceu e ele assentiu. Kagome deixou Tsukiro guiá-los até um pequeno quarto que fedia a medo... Ela engoliu em seco nervosamente e desejou que soubesse o fim daquilo.

Inuyasha fitou Kagome, o nervosismo dela transbordando. Ele deixou os olhos caírem no garoto sentado solenemente perante eles e sabia que ele tinha que ser parente de Kagome. O cabelo e expressão facial eram praticamente os mesmos e os cheiros eram similares, também.

Souta não perdeu tempo. Assim que Tsukiro deixou o quarto, ele lançou olhares nada amigáveis para o casal diante de si. "Então, o que querem de mim? Eu não estou causando confusão. Ainda tenho que ficar aqui pelo menos mais uns dois anos."

Kagome fitou Souta hesitantemente. "Eu sei que você provavelmente não se lembra de mim, mas eu sou sua irmã mais velha - Kagome. Nós não estamos aqui para te levar embora...".

Inuyasha escolheu aquele momento para falar, a voz grossa fazendo Souta se assustar. "De fato, garoto - Kagome queria que você ficasse aqui o tempo que precisasse. Você pode virar um professor até."

Os olhos de Souta se arregalaram e ele bufou em incredulidade. "Por que eu deveria confiar em vocês? Ou você acha que me convenceu de que é minha irmã? Kagome morreu com a minha mãe."

Kagome balançou a cabeça teimosamente. "Eu **não **morri com a Mamãe. Você sabe disso. Eu não sei o que essa gente andou te contando... Eu estive na escola Kon-to até os dezesseis anos... E pelos últimos seis meses, estou vivendo com Inuyasha."

"Você não pode ser a minha irmã. Ela não era youkai. Você obviamente não é humana. Eu posso sentir." Os olhos escuros fitaram dentro dos seus e Kagome percebeu que ela não era a única na família a possuir poderes de miko. Souta obviamente tinha poderes latentes...

"Souta, eu não fui assim **sempre... **Inuyasha foi meu Mestre por cerca de seis meses." Kagome se calou, sabendo que Souta entenderia o resto sozinho. Ele não era estúpido.

"Você está dormindo com ele? Ele te fez esposa ou algo assim?" Sua voz era amarga e Kagome gemeu. Ela não esperava que sua reunião com Souta fosse assim, mas não estava envergonhada de Inuyasha.

"Ele é meu companheiro." Ela disse calmamente. "Seu cunhado." Seus olhos imploravam que Souta entendesse. "Eu o amo, Souta."

Souta não entendia. "Eu não compreendo, Kagome. Não me importo se você diz ser minha irmã. Ninguém da minha família... Ninguém com poderes de miko se associaria com um youkai de boa vontade... muito menos se casaria com ele. Eu não sei quem você é..." Ele se levantou como se fosse a pessoa que conduzia a entrevista e estava encerrando o assunto.

Inuyasha lançou um olhar frio a ele. "Você é um idiota. Sua irmã honrou mais o que ela recebeu quando foi minha escrava. Ela podia ter me matado - ordenaram que ela matasse o mestre se tivesse um - mas ela não o fez. Ela entendeu sua boa sorte."

Souta olhou feio para ele. "Que boa sorte? Perder a dignidade? Trabalhar para um youkai? Ela é um ser humano! Houve um tempo em que isso significava respeito! Nós costumávamos ter dignidade naquele tempo e ela escolheu jogar isso fora! Ignorar sua ascendência!"

O rosto de Souta estava vermelho de raiva e Inuyasha viu a expressão de Kagome ficar mais e mais indecifrável enquanto Souta desabafava.

Ela finalmente se levantou e seus olhos não traíam suas emoções. Mas Inuyasha podia sentir a exaustão mental que vinha dela e queria tirá-la dali antes que entrasse em colapso. Não sabia o que estivera pensando quando a levou para ver o irmão logo depois daqueles acontecimentos... Deveria ter sabido que algo assim aconteceria.

"Kagome..." Ele começou. Ela balançou a cabeça para ele com um sorriso forçado.

"Em um momento, Inuyasha." Ela virou-se para Souta. "Eu sei por que você se sente assim, Souta. Mas vou me certificar de que você não se torne um escravo. Não se preocupe em desgraçar a sua pessoa." Seu tom era seco. Ela virou-se para Inuyasha.

"Quero ir para casa agora, Inuyasha." Ele assentiu e lançou adagas pelos olhos para o garoto mais uma vez antes de sair do quarto com Kagome. Nenhum deles viu o olhar melancólico que Souta lançou a eles enquanto a porta se fechava atrás deles.

00oo00oo00oo00

"Eu não acredito nisso!" Inuyasha bufou para si mesmo quando eles chegaram no quarto deles. O irmão de Kagome tê-la tratado daquela maneira... Seus olhos se estreitaram. Depois de tudo...

"Inuyasha... Está tudo bem. Eu entendo. Em meu sonho minha mãe me pediu para cuidar de Souta. Ela nunca disse que ele me aceitaria pelo que eu me tornei..." Sua voz triste parou. "Eu não me arrependo de nada que fiz desde que te encontrei, Inuyasha. Eu desistiria da minha família para ficar com você."

Os olhos de Inuyasha se suavizaram quando ele a fitou, sabendo que ela estava escondendo a dor da rejeição do irmão... Mas havia ali uma determinação e força que dizia a ele... Ela não deixaria aquilo afetá-la.

"Vamos conversar com sua mãe agora, Inuyasha. Eu tenho certeza de que ela queria conversar conosco no outro dia, mas.." Ela encolheu os ombros. Sabia que ainda estava fraca, mas não era tão ruim já que não dizia nada. Deixou Inuyasha guiá-la pelos corredores até o quarto da mãe.

Kagome bocejou, esfregando os olhos cansados. Ela se debruçou em Inuyasha, que olhou para a garota exausta em seus braços. A morena ainda não estava totalmente curada. Ele colocou-a em seu colo, abraçando-a. Ela se aconchegou ali, a cabeça descansando no peito dele.

"Mãe, será que este é o momento para isto? Não creio que Kagome possa se manter acordada para ouvir todos os detalhes."

Shiru viu os círculos escuros sob os olhos de Kagome e concordou com Inuyasha. A menina ainda parecia exausta e talvez o momento para contar a história deles não fosse aquele. Kagome precisava descansar mais antes que pudesse falar algo.

Ela suspirou suavemente e se levantou, sinalizando para Inuyasha fazer o mesmo. Ele se levantou com facilidade, Kagome ainda em seus braços, segurando-se em seu pescoço.

"Coloque-a na cama, Inuyasha. Você também. Ambos precisam descansar depois do que passaram."

"Feh. Eu estou bem, mãe. Kagome que precisa descansar." Logo depois que falou ele bocejou. Inuyasha sorriu sem graça. "Talvez eu precise dormir um pouco mesmo."

Shiru assentiu firmemente. "Sim, precisa. Só porque Kagome voltou para perto de você não quer dizer que seu vínculo diminuiu. Você ainda sente a exaustão do corpo dela, como se fosse contigo. Precisa descansar bem, para que ela recupere as energias. Conversaremos sobre isso mais tarde, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha assentiu, carregando Kagome de volta para seu quarto, abraçando-a apertado, enquanto ela se aproximava mais ainda dele e ambos caíam no sono, juntos.

00oo00oo00oo00

Shiru fitou o casal perante si, a expressão séria. Kagome finalmente estava bem o suficiente para suportar a informação e a anciã não queria esperar mais para contar. Era muito importante para não ser dito.

"Kagome, Inuyasha... Eu acho que é hora de eu contar-lhes sobre uma jóia chamada Shikon no Tama."

Inuyasha segurou Kagome com mais força, olhando para a mãe. "Tem a ver com aquele papo de destino, mãe?" Ele perguntou. "Eu não quero que Kagome se envolva nisso. Ela ainda não está bem." Sua voz se suavizou enquanto ele continuava. "Eu não vou deixá-la se machucar."

Shiru balançou a cabeça. "Você não tem que se preocupar com isso, Inuyasha. Pelo menos não por enquanto. Apenas escute o que eu tenho a lhes contar. Minha história começa em um mundo onde humanos são livres e os youkais foram esquecidos nas lendas."

"Eu vou contar a vocês sobre uma garota que guardava metade de uma poderosa jóia, a Shikon no Tama. Ela vivia em um mundo diferente do nosso... Onde humanos não são escravos para os youkais - os quais tinham praticamente se transformado em nada. Eles se escondiam, mantidos apenas pelas lendas e mitos que contavam sobre suas vidas."

Kagome fitou-a curiosamente. "Um mundo onde não pertencemos a youkais?" Ela balançou a cabeça. "Não consigo imaginar tal coisa."

Inuyasha suspirou. "Minha mãe me disse que não era para ser dessa maneira... Pule as coisas da vida dela, mãe. Comece com a 'lenda'."

Shiru olhou feio para Inuyasha. "A vida dela também é importante, mas..." Ela respirou fundo. "Isso pode esperar. A parte importante é como a garota e seu amante juntaram a Shikon no Tama. Mas, primeiro, como ela conheceu Inuyasha."

Inuyasha e Kagome fitaram Shiru com os olhos arregalados, em choque. Ela sorriu para eles. "Estão mais interessados agora? Deixe-me contar-lhes a história de Kagome e Inuyasha."

"Kagome chegou da escola uma tarde, sentindo que algo aconteceria naquele dia..."

00oo00oo00oo00

Entrando lentamente em seu quarto na casa silenciosa, Kagome pôs a mochila na cama com cuidado enquanto ia até a janela e observava toda a área do templo. Franzindo a testa, ela arriscou um olhar para a casa do poço. Havia algo lá - Algo que tinha a ver com o que ela estivera sonhando recentemente, sobre a jóia dentro de si.

Decidindo deixar o dever de casa para depois, ela desceu as escadas silenciosamente, tentando evitar encontrar o avô para que ele não a pegasse desprevenida com mais lendas. Já tinha tantas coisas em sua mente... Tivera tantos sonhos ultimamente... Mais freqüentemente do que o normal e mais detalhados - o fim do mundo - terror e infelicidade. Youkais, que uma vez foram apenas lendas, agora tinham o poder total, com humanos como escravos. E... Seria ela quem evitaria isso. A garota balançou a cabeça para tentar se livrar dos pensamentos e continuou caminhando silenciosamente até o poço.

Ela abriu a porta da casa do poço e suspirou. Não havia nada lá... Era apenas a sua imaginação pregando truques. Mas mesmo assim... Andando nas pontas dos pés até o poço, decidiu seguir o impulso de entrar nele, que estava destampado pela primeira vez. Fitou a escuridão, sem ver nada.

Ela foi escalando a escada de madeira até o fundo do poço. Uma vez que chegou ao fim, percebeu que precisava dormir mais ou pelo menos parar de estudar tanto. Não havia nada ameaçador ali... Aliás, não havia NADA ali. Apenas terra compactada que provavelmente era mais velha que o próprio templo.

Ela suspirou e levantou a mão para pegar a escada, mas piscou, surpresa, ao ver que ela não estava ali. _O quê? Como ela desapareceu? _Algo que o seu avô havia lhe contado sobre o poço veio à sua mente e ela gemeu. Não podia ser verdade... Parecia tão... Tão...

_"Este poço é muito velho, Kagome. Ele data de muitos séculos atrás. Ele comia os ossos de qualquer coisa maléfica que passasse por aqui e os bons eram recompensados com algo que eles não sabiam existir, mas que era o que seus corações desejavam o tempo todo."_

Ela balançou a cabeça, murmurando coisas sem sentido. Olhou para cima e viu o céu azul estonteante sobre si, puro e sem fumaça alguma. Ela esfregou os olhos, mas realmente era dia do lado de fora e não havia templo nenhum.

Sem encontrar uma maneira de sair, ela decidiu chamar **qualquer pessoa **que pudesse estar por perto para que ao menos lhe jogassem uma corda. Não queria ficar ali o dia todo.

"Olá? Tem alguém aí? Eu estou no poço e não sei como sair daqui..." Ela chamou mais algumas vezes e então se encostou à parede quando ninguém veio. Teria que esperar.

Inuyasha resmungou, zangado, quando ouviu a voz de uma humana. Será que ela estava **tentando **atrair todos os youkais da área? Era o mesmo que gritar 'Estou aqui! Coma-me!' com toda a força que os pulmões podiam oferecer. Ele bufou e decidiu investigar. Como ela ficara presa no fundo do poço era um mistério... Qualquer coisa que entrasse ali não voltava... Ele havia visto ossos de youkai serem jogados ali e desaparecerem momentos depois.

Ele pulou na beirada do poço com facilidade, espiando a garota que se debruçava no canto, os braços cruzados e os olhos fechados. Ela estava vestida de maneira estranha. O hanyou nunca vira ninguém naquele tipo de roupa antes. Era toda branca e verde e o kimono chegava aos seus joelhos. Ele viu as pernas despidas e engoliu em seco. Nunca vira tantas partes de uma mulher antes.

Ao menos os braços estavam cobertos decentemente. A parte branca do material cobria tudo. Ele balançou a cabeça. Só uma prostituta mesmo para ficar presa no poço... Mas até elas usavam mais roupas do que essa garota!

A morena sentiu a presença dele quase imediatamente e a análise que ele fazia foi interrompida quando ela abriu os olhos azuis acinzentados para fitar os dele, os braços se descruzando em choque. A jovem balançou a cabeça lentamente, como se para clareá-la, mas então sorriu para ele.

"Você vai me tirar daqui ou ficar me olhando o dia todo?" Seu tom de voz era divertido e ele piscou, surpreso.

"Uh... Claro..." Ele disse e pulou no poço, sorrindo arrogantemente quando ela se assustou com a proximidade repentina.

"Vamos, garota... Suba nas minhas costas para eu poder te tirar daqui." Ela assentiu e subiu cautelosamente, sem nem mesmo questionar o estranho pedido. Ele pulou para fora com facilidade, deixando-a escorregar de suas costas quando pisou na grama.

"Obrigada..." Ela virou-se, sorrindo, mas ele ainda viu confusão nos olhos dela, que fitavam os seus como se quisesse achar algo ali. Aquilo estava começando a lhe irritar.

"Ninguém nunca te disse que é falta de educação ficar encarando as pessoas?" Ele perguntou, zangado. Os olhos dela se arregalaram e ela corou.

"Não foi de propósito! Desculpe-me..." Ela curvou-se rapidamente. "É só que..." Parou, mordendo o lábio inferior e estudando Inuyasha, ou apenas pensando em como dizer o que havia em sua mente.

Ele girou os olhos. "Fala logo, garota. Não pode ser assim tão importante."

Ela riu. "É sim, você..." Ela suspirou. "Olha... Você tem **algo **em você, não é? Você sabe do que estou falando." Seus olhos se encontraram e ele engoliu em seco. Como essa garota... Essa estranha sabia de seu segredo?

Kagome viu que o estranho garoto sabia exatamente a quê ela se referia. A garota podia sentir o poder vindo dele... Combinava com o que estava dentro dela e ela se sentia atraída a ele... A parte da jóia que ela guardava **chamava **a parte que a alma dele criava.

O que aquilo queria dizer? Ela o fitou, vendo o choque passar por suas feições e então a raiva. Ele olhou feio para ela, balançando a cabeça, nervoso.

"Eu não sei do que você está falando, garota." Ele finalmente murmurou. "Mas sei que não pode ficar aqui. Vou te levar para Kaede, no vilarejo. Ela saberá o que fazer contigo."

Kagome assentiu. Se ele não queria admitir... então não o faria. Pelo menos o estranho a levaria para algum lugar que pudesse auxiliá-la de alguma forma.

Kaede analisou a jovem perante si, seus poderes de miko sentindo o que havia dentro da criança. Seus olhos estavam solenes enquanto examinava Kagome cuidadosamente e ela sentiu pena de quem e o quê essa garota era. Lançando um olhar para Inuyasha, que se apoiava na parede, balançou a cabeça. Sabia sobre o hanyou há muito tempo... E agora ele lhe trazia esta garota, que carregava dentro de si a outra metade de algo muito poderoso.

"Criança, você sabe?" Ela perguntou suavemente, sua expressão mais calma do que o que ela sentia por dentro.

Kagome assentiu. "Claro que sim. Eu sonho com ela, sinto-a em mim e sei o que acontecerá se..." Ela engoliu em seco. "Se algo acontecer com ela."

Kaede fitou-a com determinação. "Ou se o poder que carrega se completar... E você morrer." Ela manteve a voz clara e firme, para se certificar de que Kagome sabia da responsabilidade que tinha. Estando tão perto de Inuyasha... Ela já podia sentir o poder vibrando entre os dois.

Kagome se empalideceu um pouco e fitou Inuyasha de relance. "Eu sei..." Ela sussurrou. "Meus sonhos falavam sobre isso, também." Deu um sorriso fraco. "Mas eu nunca imaginei que fosse acontecer..."

Inuyasha bufou. "Nada aconteceu ainda, garota. Eu me nego a ser conectado a uma humana fraca. Quem liga se você tem algo que eu também tenho, hein? Não faz diferença."

Kagome gemeu. Ele obviamente não sentia **nada **entre eles... Ela se perguntava vagamente se estava imaginando tudo. Provavelmente sim. Tentou se focar em Kaede, que estava lhe fazendo uma pergunta.

"De onde você vem Kagome-san?" Kagome fitou o chão nervosamente. Como explicar que vinha de outra era?

Ela sorriu fracamente. "Eu sou de Tóquio, Japão... 1997." Sussurrou finalmente. Se acreditassem ou não era problema deles.

A sobrancelha de Kaede se arqueou, a única indicação de sua surpresa. "Inuyasha te achou no poço, não? Você viajou por ele para chegar aqui?"

Ela assentiu, mordendo o lábio. "Se você não se importa, eu gostaria de voltar para casa. Este não é o meu lugar." Outro olhar furtivo para Inuyasha.

Kaede assentiu. "Já é um mistério você ter chegado aqui, mas você pode voltar para casa amanhã. Está ficando escuro e tenho certeza de que está com fome." Ela deu um sorriso encorajador para a garota, que sorriu de volta, relaxando.

"Obrigada." Inuyasha bufou, sentando-se contra a parede e com os olhos fixos em Kagome.

00oo00oo00oo00

Inuyasha girou os olhos para a mãe. "Isto está ficando tedioso, mãe. Você tem um propósito ao contar essas coisas?"

Kagome cutucou-lhe no lado, lançando adagas pelos olhos. #_Você não deveria ser tão rude com a sua mãe, Inuyasha. Ela está nos contando isso por algum motivo.# _Ela tentou levar as mãos às orelhas dele para acariciá-las, tentando relaxá-lo, mas ele apenas corou e segurou as mãos dela firmemente nas suas.

"Não enquanto a minha mãe está olhando." Ele murmurou. Vendo a mãe tentar segurar o riso, olhou feio para ela, arqueando a sobrancelha. "O que é tão engraçado?" Perguntou.

Shiru balançou a cabeça enquanto escondia o sorriso por trás da xícara de chá. "Tal pai, tal filho." Ela disse, recatada. Kagome trocou os olhares entre mãe e filho, fazendo uma nota mental para perguntar a Inuyasha depois **o quê **aquilo significava.

Inuyasha tossiu, tentando recuperar a compostura. Ele voltou ao tópico da lenda. "Nós não precisamos ouvir todos os detalhes, mãe. Não dá para pular para as partes importantes?"

Shiru balançou a cabeça perante a impaciência do filho. "Você é impossível, Inuyasha. Por que Kagome se casou com você mesmo?" Ela sorriu gentilmente para que ele soubesse que suas palavras não eram sérias e o hanyou devolveu o sorriso.

"Eu sei, mãe. É só que... Bem... Você disse que Kagome e Inuyasha eram amantes... Se ele não queria ficar perto dela, como se apaixonaram?"

Kagome fitou Inuyasha, surpresa. Ela teria feito essa pergunta, mas não imaginava que Inuyasha a faria. Mas era bem o estilo dele. Ir direto ao ponto.

Shiru voltou o olhar para Kagome, ignorando o filho. "Você está cansada, querida? Precisa de algo?" Kagome se assustou.

"Não, não... Estou bem. Quero ouvir mais dessa história. E..." Ela corou levemente, a voz tímida. "Eu também gostaria de saber como eles se apaixonaram."

Shiru os encarou com zanga fingida. "Crianças hoje em dia... Tão impacientes. Não querem esperar e ouvir a história toda." Ela tomou um gole de chá e continuou.

"Kagome conseguiu achar o caminho de casa, mas não ficou lá por muito tempo. Visitava o passado com freqüência e cada vez que voltava, se aproximava mais de Inuyasha. Odiava ir para casa e sua era estava cada vez mais estranha para ela do que o passado."

00oo00oo00oo00

Kagome se jogou contra as almofadas, fechando os olhos em exaustão. Tinha tanta coisa na cabeça... Com tudo o que acontecera enquanto estivera no passado com Inuyasha. Ele havia se tornado mais carinhoso desde que o conhecera. Rolou na cama, fitando a janela. Acabara de voltar para casa e já sentia a falta dele.

"O que eu realmente sinto por ele?" Ela murmurou para si mesma. Era tão estranho. Conhecia Inuyasha por tão pouco tempo, mas já queria estar com ele. Às vezes se perguntava se era por causa da jóia a qual cada um guardava metade. Franziu a testa. Não gostava daquela idéia mais do que Inuyasha. Era inegável que havia **algo **lá. Imaginava se Inuyasha também se sentia da mesma maneira que ela, mas não dizia nada.

Uma batida na porta a fez olhar para cima e a mãe abriu a porta cautelosamente, colocando a cabeça para dentro. "Kagome?" A voz da mãe estava calma enquanto ela observava a filha fitar janela afora.

"Hai, Mama?" A voz de Kagome estava estranha e ela não movia o olhar da casa do poço. A garota se perguntava se a mãe percebia o quanto ela se afastara da família nesse ponto. Sentia-se mais em casa com Inuyasha - mesmo que ele não admitisse.

"Kagome, eu estou preocupada. Você tem estado tão distante de nós ultimamente... Mesmo quando está aqui. O que há com você?"

Kagome finalmente olhou para a mãe. "Eu..." Parou, sem saber como continuar. "Eu sinto que não pertenço a este lugar, Mama. Que..." Parou no meio da frase, girando-se para fitar a janela novamente. Uma figura alta e de cabelos brancos saía da casa do poço lentamente. Kagome lançou à mãe um olhar que claramente pedia desculpas e correu escada abaixo para encontrar Inuyasha.

"Kagome..." A mãe balançou a cabeça enquanto via a filha correr livremente para o youkai Inuyasha.

00oo00oo00oo00

"Inuyasha! O que está fazendo aqui?" Kagome estava longe de se sentir infeliz, mas estava surpresa. Inuyasha não visitava seu mundo com essa freqüência... Ele dizia que era difícil de respirar ali.

"Feh. Eu preciso de um motivo agora? Só vim ver quando você vai voltar." Ele sorriu marotamente. "Kaede quer que você conte mais sobre esta era e tudo mais, acho."

Kagome fitou o chão por um momento. "Oh." Ela não esperava que ele realmente admitisse que quisesse vê-la... E não lhe **contaria **que quase podia sentir as emoções dele tão claramente quanto as suas próprias. Ele provavelmente ficaria zangado e a evitaria por semanas, murmurando besteiras sobre privacidade e humanos estúpidos.

O hanyou parecia embaraçado. "Eu sei que você acabou de chegar e tudo mais... Mas... Quando você volta?" Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela sorriu para ele.

"Logo, Inuyasha." A garota observou com saudades o poço que lhe permitia passar entre duas eras diferentes, ver o homem que ela amava... Mudou de idéia, caminhando até a casa do poço.

"Talvez agora." Ela gritou para ele, sorrindo e pulando no poço antes que ele pudesse impedi-la.

Inuyasha congelou por um momento quando atingiu o fundo do poço. Ele sabia que algo estava errado. Pulando do poço, viu Kagome sendo levada por um youkai. O demônio sorriu cruelmente para ele, seus olhos de cobra brilhando de diversão.

"Você a quer de volta? Ela é sua, eu presumo." Os olhos de Inuyasha se estreitaram e ele arriscou um olhar para Kagome para ver como ela estava. A garota não parecia estar com medo ou a ponto de desmaiar. Ela fitou Inuyasha, confiante, fazendo-o sorrir internamente pela raiva direcionada ao youkai.

"Deixe-a em paz." Ele disse suavemente, mas com um tom perigoso. "Ela está comigo." O youkai cobra riu e levantou a garota em seus braços.

"Acho que não, hanyou. Eu vou cuidar dela..." Sua voz aguda foi cortada quando sua cabeça se separou do corpo, virando pó. O resto do corpo foi desintegrado logo depois, deixando Kagome cair no chão, a salvo.

Inuyasha correu até ela, sem acreditar no que acabara de ver. O youkai havia evaporado perante seus olhos. Voltou seu olhar para Kagome e a puxou para seus braços, descansando a cabeça em seu cabelo.

"**Nunca mais **faça algo tão estúpido!" Ele murmurou. Afastou-se um pouco para fitá-la nos olhos com uma expressão reprovadora. "Aquilo foi estúpido! Você podia ter morrido."

Seus olhos e encontraram e ele se surpreendeu com a felicidade que encontrou ali enquanto ela envolvia os braços no pescoço dele.

"Estou tão contente por você se importar, Inuyasha."

00oo00oo00oo00

Inuyasha bocejou. "Então... Ela usou os poderes de miko em um youkai estúpido. O que isso tem a ver?"

Kagome olhou feio para ele. "Quer ficar quieto? Não está escutando a sua mãe?" Ela girou os olhos.

O hanyou sorriu para ela. "Hmph. Acho que a sua coragem está de volta. E sim, eu estou escutando tudo."

"Então entenda. Aquela foi a primeira vez que Inuyasha realmente mostrou que se importava com ela." Kagome se virou para Shiru. "É aí que as primeiras partes do vínculo começaram a formar a jóia entre os dois?" Ela perguntou.

Shiru assentiu para Kagome com um ar de aprovação, mas franziu a testa para Inuyasha. "Pelo menos alguém presta atenção no que eu estou contando. Por causa disso, Kagome e Inuyasha se tornaram mais próximos - bem mais do que antes. O seu relacionamento se desenvolveu a um ponto onde eles não queriam mais se afastar um do outro - Semelhante à quando você e Kagome consumaram seu vínculo pela primeira vez."

Os olhos de Inuyasha se arregalaram em compreensão. "Mãe... Você está me dizendo que se o vínculo que há entre mim e Kagome se desenvolver completamente, então nós vamos formar aquela jóia estúpida?" Ele perguntou.

Shiru balançou a cabeça. "O vínculo entre você e Kagome é mais estável - vocês se tornaram companheiros e o vínculo teve tempo para se desenvolver. Mas Kagome e Inuyasha do passado não tiveram a mesma chance que vocês. Para eles, foi doloroso quando ficaram separados por tanto tempo e nem mesmo Inuyasha poderia negar o fato de que estavam conectados."

Ela parou para respirar e deixar suas palavras serem compreendidas.

"Mas ficar no passado tinha seus próprios problemas. Inuyasha não era o único youkai apaixonado por Kagome. Havia outro youkai - um youkai lobo completo chamado Kouga. Ele queria Kagome para ele e odiava Inuyasha por ter a garota por perto o tempo todo. Não sabia a razão para eles terem ficado juntos, mas sabia que acharia alguma maneira de ter Kagome...".

Inuyasha bufou. "Como se o Inuyasha fosse deixar um lobo fedido levar sua mulher embora." Kagome girou os olhos diante da atitude possessiva de Inuyasha e riu.

"De qualquer forma, continue, por favor, Shiru." A mulher assentiu. "Então veio o dia em que Kagome admitiu seus sentimentos mais profundos para Inuyasha e o vínculo finalmente se formou em seu ponto mais alto... E a ponto de quebrar..."

00oo00oo00oo00

"Inuyasha?" O hanyou olhou para cima quando ouviu seu nome e viu Kagome parada perante si, seus olhos azuis acinzentados fitando o chão.

"Sim, Kagome?" Ele manteve o tom gentil... Sentia que a conversa teria algo a ver com o 'relacionamento' deles. Por mais que quisesse negar, percebera que não havia como escapar... Kagome e ele estavam unidos com mais força do que imaginara.

"Inuyasha... Eu tenho que te dizer isto. E por favor, não me interrompa." Seus olhos se encontraram e ele arregalou as orbes douradas ao ver as lágrimas contidas nos dela.

"Certo, Kagome." Ela manteve os olhos nos dele, como se tentasse ganhar coragem apenas fitando as profundidades cor de âmbar. Começou a falar lentamente e o coração do hanyou pulsou com a emoção que estava presente em cada sílaba das palavras.

"Para ser bem direta... Eu te amo." Ela engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar, um rubor manchando suas bochechas. "Eu me senti vinculada a você desde aquele dia em que me tirou do poço... E... Acabei me apaixonando." Algumas lágrimas deslizaram por sua face e ele quis ir até ela, acariciar seu rosto e enxugar suas lágrimas, mas prometera que não a interromperia.

"Às vezes eu sinto como se fosse me despedaçar se não estou com você... Simplesmente quebrar em milhões de pedaços. Eu te amo tanto que isso está me rasgando por dentro... Cada vez que vejo um youkai se aproximar, penso que você vai morrer... Meus pesadelos só pioram a cada noite todos eles envolvem perder você...".

Ela nem se preocupava em enxugar as lágrimas mais... Apenas deixava-as correr como dois rios salgados por seu rosto enquanto soluçava ligeiramente com a força de sua emoção.

"Quero ficar com você, Inuyasha. Para sempre. Eu sei que é o cara que diz isso para a garota, mas eu não estou ligando para isso agora." A morena fungou e fitou-o novamente, seus olhos vermelhos. "Por favor?" Essa última palavra veio em um sussurro desanimado e ele foi até ela, acariciando o rosto molhado gentilmente.

Ele enxugou as lágrimas restantes e não disse nada, movendo uma mão para acariciar o cabelo dela enquanto a outra envolvia sua cintura e a puxava para si. Sem pensar, deixou seus lábios encostarem-se nos dela uma vez, duas, gentilmente. E então, na terceira vez, sentiu-a responder seu carinho delicado. Era a primeira vez que beijava alguém e por isso ele seguia seus instintos.

Ele encheu o rosto dela de beijos leves, suas bochechas e suas pálpebras que haviam se fechado quando o hanyou a beijara pela primeira vez. Ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela e então trilhou a boca até tocar a pele atrás de sua orelha.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome sussurrou sem fôlego e ele puxou-a mais para si, mas desta vez não foi doloroso. Desta vez parecia ser o certo segurá-la, em vez de afastar o que sentia - Realmente estar fazendo o que quisera por tanto tempo.

Puxando-a com mais força, pressionando mais ainda seus lábios aos dela, sentindo-os abrir sob a gentil pressão. Ele sentiu uma nova onda de emoção atingi-lo... Desejo, amor... Necessidade. Tudo aquilo era transbordante - Mas certo. Não podia descrever, mas era quase como se ele e Kagome se fundissem, seus corações batendo juntos como um só. Ele se sentia completo.

Sentiu as mãos dela se moverem para seu cabelo, puxando-o para mais perto. Não se importou com o contato prolongado e continuou beijando os lábios, seu rosto. Trilhou beijos pelo seu pescoço onde pressionou os lábios no pulso que havia ali. Levou alguns momentos para recuperar seu fôlego e simplesmente esperou que as emoções se acalmassem.

Percebeu Kagome tremendo em seus braços e fitou-a, certificando-se de que ela estava bem. Ela sorriu para ele, seus olhos brilhando. "Eu devo aceitar isso como um 'sim'?" Ele riu e a abraçou, assentindo.

"É um 'sim'."

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

A expressão no rosto de Kagome estava estranha quando ela olhou para Shiru. "Eu... Eu quase vejo isso... Tão claramente." Colocou a mão no coração e fitou Inuyasha. "É tão real...".

Shiru suspirou. "Eu sei... Perdoe-me, Kagome. Eu... Talvez eu deva esperar para contar a última parte a vocês..." Seus olhos se encontraram com os confusos de Kagome, mas a garota balançou a cabeça firmemente, deixando Inuyasha puxá-la para seu colo mais uma vez.

"Eu sei que está quase no fim. Conte-nos, por favor." Ela disse com determinação e Inuyasha assentiu com a cabeça sobre ela. Podia sentir a inquietação de Kagome e tinha flashes do que a mãe contava também. Tentou afastar a leve sensação de desconforto. Era como se ele soubesse o que estava por vir.

Shiru assentiu. "Muito bem. Kagome e Inuyasha se tornaram amantes - companheiros - depois disso. A única vez que ela voltou para casa foi para dizer aos pais que ficaria no passado e que eles não precisavam se 'preocupar' com ela. Sabia que as coisas estavam cada vez mais próximas do que seus sonhos haviam lhe contado muito tempo antes e queria estar com Inuyasha cada momento que lhe era oferecido."

Kagome assentiu lentamente, os olhos fixados em Shiru. "Eu acho..." Sua voz travou. Ela **sabia**... Mas não queria dizer em voz alta.

"No momento de seu relacionamento que era mais crucial a eles... Onde suas emoções estavam no ponto mais alto, a jóia se separou de seus corpos e formou a Shikon no Tama completa. Eles descobriram por que os youkais sempre os atacavam para destruir a gema... Uma vez que a jóia completa fosse formada por duas pessoas com um vínculo puro e completo, ela tinha o poder reprimir youkais. O seu poder não poupou ninguém - e os youkais de todas as partes estavam furiosos com o que lhes acontecera."

Kagome se pronunciou, sua voz quase monótona. "Eles foram atacados... Os youkais queriam se livrar dos guardiões da jóia... Pensando que se seus protetores se fossem, então eles teriam a jóia para si mesmos. Então, no meio da noite, eles foram mortos."

Os olhos de Inuyasha mostravam sua dor quando ele entendeu o resto. "Kagome morreu primeiro... Inuyasha não pôde impedir - Ele estava ocupado com outro youkai e sua força não poderia tirá-lo de perto do demônio. Quem matou Kagome foi um hanyou chamado Naraku - a jóia não lhe afetava tanto e ele pôde matar a garota. A jóia se partiu novamente - A alma de Kagome levou sua metade da jóia com ela. A alma de Inuyasha havia se entrelaçado tanto com a de Kagome à essa altura que ele não pôde manter sua metade da jóia fora de sua alma - ou viver sem sua companheira. Ele matou Naraku antes de morrer - mas, assim como Kagome, levou a jóia consigo."

Shiru viu a agonia nos semblantes de suas crianças... Esta era a razão pela qual quisera esperar para contar a história a eles... Trabalhar com certas cenas para que eles não se transbordassem com as emoções repentinas de suas vidas passadas.

Ela terminou de contar o que acontecera depois. "Depois que a jóia desapareceu, os youkais se viram livres novamente - e raivosos com o que acontecera com eles . O líder deles era Kouga - que culpava os humanos pelo destino de Kagome. Ele passou a matar humanos e então a dominá-los... Foi assim que os humanos viraram escravos dos youkais."

Kagome tremeu. "E nós devemos **corrigir **isso?" Ela perguntou, incrédula. Shiru assentiu.

"Você e Inuyasha podem fazer isso juntos... Vocês são as reencarnações de Kagome e Inuyasha do Sengoku Jidai... É seu dever restaurar o nosso mundo."

Inuyasha parecia cansado. "Eu... Eu não posso evitar entender e acreditar no que você disse, mãe. Mas... Podemos ter tempo para pensar nisso?"

Shiru assentiu. "É claro. Eu espero o melhor de você, Inuyasha. Eu confio no filho que criei." Ela sorriu para Kagome, que devolveu um sorriso fraco. Ela parecia tão atônita quanto Inuyasha enquanto se levantava com pernas trêmulas.

"Obrigada por tudo, Shiru. Eu também quero pensar sobre isso." _Mesmo que eu já saiba o que fazer... Eu já sabia desde o começo._

Inuyasha puxou-a consigo enquanto voltavam para seu quarto. Eles se curvaram para Shiru antes de deixá-la sozinha com seus pensamentos e irem lidar com os seus próprios.

00oo00oo00oo00

Olá!! o/

Em primeiro lugar, gostaria de me desculpar pela demora. Esse foi um capítulo grande e por isso demorei um tempo para traduzi-lo, além de ter que mandar pra Jenny revisar. Mas é um capítulo que vai clarear suas mentes com relação aos conflitos da fic.

E agora, às reviews:

**Otaku-IY: **Sim, são dezessete capítulos! Faltam apenas quatro pra terminar essa fic!! Vai dar mais de um ano... XD Que vergonha, demorei um tempão pra terminar. o/ Espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Beijos!

**Jenny-Ci: **Cunhada! O que o Sess aprontou dessa vez, hein? O Inu não tem se comportado muito bem... O que você sugere hein? Oh, sobrinhos? Que ótimo! Vou levar o Inu pra comprarmos o presente!!!! E quero ser a madrinha, tah? XD o/ Espero que tenha gostado desse cap! Obrigada por revisá-lo! Beijos.

**Dessa-chan: **Ah, tudo bem! " Isso acontece quando lemos de madrugada... XDD Obrigada pela review! Beijos.

**Jessie: **Obrigada pelos elogios! Fico feliz por saber que gosta das minhas fics. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, viu? Beijos.

**Pinguim-chan: **o/ Minha missão como tradutora de fics é trazer para vocês pobres leitores as grandes pérolas do Mundo das Fanfictions. É sempre um prazer receber suas reviews dizendo que gostou. Beijos!

**Nayome Usuy: **Oi Amanda! Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário! Ainda bem que conseguiu ler XDD Antes tarde do que nunca, né? E eu me emocionei com o reencontro dos dois... Tadinha da Kagome, tava sofrendo por lá... E o Inu sem ela... #suspira# Mas tá tudo bem agora! Beijos!

**Sakura: **Tadinho do Houjo! Não fale assim! Hum... Pensando bem... O InuYasha foi muito bonzinho com o mala, né? XDD Beijos e obrigada pelo comentário!

**Yuri Sawamura: **Bem, o que posso dizer além de "obrigada"? Eu adoro as suas reviews e nem tem como dizer o quanto... Muito obrigada pelos seus elogios. Te desejo muita sorte com a sua tradução e se precisar de algo, me mande um email. Agora que a Kagome está de volta apareceram outros conflitos... O que será que vai dar? Beijos!

**Alize: **Bem, se o Houjo tivesse acreditado na palavra da Kagome, talvez o castigo dele fosse mais brando... Mas o cara abusou, neh? O Inu só fez o que tinha que fazer para vingar sua companheira... Obrigada pela review! Beijos.

**Sammy-chan: **Olá! Sim, acho que já li uma fic sua. Mas não comentei, acho. Obrigada pelo seu comentário! Beijos.

**Carol: **Olá! Espero que você consiga ler o cap12 e o 13 agora e possa ver o que aconteceu com o Houjo e o resto da profecia!! Espero que tenha ido bem com as suas provas... As minhas terminaram até bem. Beijos.

**Gisleine: **Olá! Puxa, fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic! o/ A Lazuli escreve muito bem, não? Eu também senti muito quando tirei AA do ar, mas não tive outra escolha e fico feliz por saber que você entende... Depois dê uma olhada em Piratas Não Amam, é o meu xodó! XDD Beijos.

**Dama da Lua: **Calma, fia... Não tenha tanta pressa, com um pouco de paciência eu vou trazer todos os capítulos pra vocês!! o/ Não se preocupe que eu vou fazer o possível pra não demorar demais... Obrigada pela review. Beijos.

**Misai: **Olá! Obrigada pelo seu comentário! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap e do resto da profecia... Beijos.

_**Bem, é isso, pessoal! Até a próxima!**_

_**Kisu no Bella**_


	14. A jóia

**Sangue Compartilhado**

**cap.14 - A jóia**

Inuyasha abraçou Kagome com força, mais ciente de suas emoções do que nunca. Era como se, naquele momento, realmente fossem uma só pessoa... Seus sentimentos perfeitamente unidos. Ele se perguntava se era porque tinham aprendido sobre seu passado compartilhado. Mordeu o lábio, apertando Kagome mais ainda ao pensar naquilo. Tinha perdido a companheira na época... Não queria perdê-la de novo.

"Inuyasha? Você está me esmagando." Ele se afastou um pouco ao ouvir a voz de Kagome e sorriu, arrependido.

"Gomen, Kagome... É que eu estou com essa sensação de que vou te perder, sabe? Não deixe isso acontecer, amor." Ele apertou-a novamente, mas desta vez ela não reclamou, apenas se aconchegou no abraço. Sabia o que tinha que ser feito. Tinha visto seu destino tão claramente e a escolha que tinha que fazer a deixava arrasada.

"Inuyasha... Você sabe o que temos que fazer." Com um olhar sério ela fitou as orbes dele, que engoliu em seco.

Não! Ela não podia abandoná-lo... Não podia! Kagome lhe pertencia... Sua primeira escrava, então amor e por fim companheira. Não tinha permissão para partir, desistir da vida com ele por causa de algo estúpido como o destino.

#_Você sabe que tem que ser assim, amor. Não podemos deixar o mundo assim. Logo todos os humanos estarão mortos... O mundo irá se destruir por causa disso. Precisamos consertar as coisas e a única maneira é formar a jóia e fazer tudo voltar ao jeito que deveria ser.#_

Ele franziu a testa. "Por quê? Por quê temos que fazer isso? Nós mal nos encontramos e agora temos que ser levados para longe um do outro? Não quero! Eu sei que é egoísmo, mas..." Sua voz travou quando ele enterrou o rosto no pescoço dela. "Eu te amo demais para deixá-la partir."

Beijou o pescoço dela levemente, trilhando beijos para o pulso na frente, os braços segurando-a firmemente. "Se eu vou te perder... Quero quer você lembre o quanto eu te amo... Sempre te amarei e te verei como minha companheira." Moveu os lábios para os dela, beijando-a com paixão. Ela respondeu instantaneamente e o hanyou a puxou para a cama, perdido em seus braços, seus lábios... Seu amor.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Kagome acordou lentamente, deitada sobre o peito de Inuyasha. A jovem abraçou-o com força, sabendo que não teria esse privilégio por muito tempo - queria aproveitar. Estava determinada a consertar o mundo... Por algo que ela havia causado em outra vida.

Mesmo se não fosse intencional... Com certeza não planejara em morrer. Tinha que corrigir aquilo agora que tinha a chance. Cuidadosamente se desvencilhando dos braços de Inuyasha, saiu da cama e vestiu a roupa de pele de rato de fogo que Inuyasha lhe dera. Precisava conversar com a mãe dele... Talvez ela soubesse onde estava a jóia ou tivesse uma pista de onde achar.

"Kagome? Aonde você vai?" Ela se virou ao som da voz sonolenta do companheiro e deu um sorriso dolorido.

"Eu ia falar com a sua mãe, Inuyasha." Ela sussurrou. "Eu queria te deixar dormir mais um pouco. Você passa cada noite acordado, cuidando de mim... Merece a chance de relaxar."

Ele lançou um olhar irritado a ela. "Você ia fugir e me deixar sozinho? Sabe o que isso teria feito comigo?" Ele perguntou. "Eu teria ficado tão preocupado - Acordar sem você ao meu lado." Seu olhar se tornou mais suave.

"Eu vou te perder logo, companheira. Não apresse o processo." Kagome se aproximou da cama e ele a puxou, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Eu quero que você fique comigo o dia inteiro." Ele sussurrou, beijando o pescoço dela, inalando seu aroma. "Eu quero que você fique comigo para sempre, mas..." O hanyou a abraçou com mais força e ela fechou os olhos.

"Eu entendo, Inuyasha." Ela fitou os olhos cor de âmbar e lhe beijou gentilmente no nariz. "Eu não quero nada além de ficar com você, para sempre." Seus lábios encontraram os dele. "Meu amor..." Seu coração parecia estar quebrando em dois. Ela deixou Inuyasha tirar sua roupa e derreteu em seus braços mais uma vez.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Inuyasha fitou a mãe com um olhar determinado. Kagome estava em seu colo e seus braços a envolviam como se ele não fosse soltá-la nunca, muito menos para o destino que estava planejado para eles. O hanyou sabia que tinham que achar as respostas para a jóia.

"Bem, Mãe. Conte-nos a grande lenda da jóia. Onde ela está? O que temos que fazer?" Ele perguntou com a voz amarga, satisfeito ao ver a mãe gemer com seu tom.

Kagome suspirou, mas não o censurou por sua atitude. Ela também estava com os pensamentos distantes, ambos se perdendo um no outro.

"Não há um ' super segredo', Inuyasha." Ela disse com a voz baixa. "Os anéis que vocês usam contêm as suas partes da Shikon no Tama. Quando eles foram criados e seu vínculo se originou a jóia se alojou ali, um lugar seguro até que fosse necessária novamente."

A surpresa era clara nos olhos de Kagome enquanto ela fitava o anel prateado e turquesa na mão esquerda. Como podia uma jóia estar ali?

"A jóia não é nada mais do que partes de suas almas, mas sólidas. Esses anéis são parte de suas almas, de vocês. É assim que ela pode estar aí, Kagome."

Inuyasha bufou. "Eu não vou quebrar o anel da minha companheira só para alcançar uma jóia." Ele disse, abraçando Kagome com mais força. "Ela pode ficar aí." O hanyou determinou, rebelde.

Shiru balançou a cabeça. "Não é assim tão complicado, Inuyasha." Seu sorriso era triste. "É o simples ato de um desejo seu e de Kagome para restaurar o mundo. Vocês nem têm que libertar a jóia. Os anéis são a porção sólida dela."

Kagome fungou, escondendo a cabeça no peito de Inuyasha. Ela queria que fosse mais complicado, que levasse mais do que o simples desejo de transformar o mundo. Teria que jogar essa vida com seu companheiro fora por uma vida pela qual já não mais se importava, não mais queria.

"E se nós não fizermos o desejo?" Ela perguntou, a voz abafada pelo tecido do suéter de Inuyasha. "O que vai acontecer"

Shiru a fitou, chocada. Dentre os dois, ela esperava que Kagome fosse a mais compreensiva perante a situação.

"Kagome... A raça humana... Vai se extinguir." Ela disse lentamente. "Você não quer que os humanos sejam a raça dominante novamente? Acabar com essa escravidão?" Ela perguntou.

Kagome sentiu as lágrimas deslizarem por seu rosto. "Eu... Se isso significa não estar com o InuYasha, eu não quero!" Ela disse, determinada. "Eu não ligo para minha antiga vida... Meus pais e amigos. Eu sou feliz só com o Inuyasha. Por quê tudo tem que voltar ao normal agora? Por quê não podemos esperar?" Ela perguntou.

"Quanto mais esperarmos, menos chances de funcionar. Seus corações provavelmente não vão sobreviver se não forem separados agora, quando o vínculo acabou de se formar, mas sim daqui a trinta anos quando o laço for quebrado dolorosamente."

Kagome assentiu, a dor evidente em seus olhos. Conseguia ver o sentido das palavras de Shiru, mesmo que não quisesse admitir. Afastou-se de Inuyasha bruscamente, levantando-se.

"Bem, vamos acabar com isso logo, então." A morena disse, estável, tentando manter o tremor longe de sua voz. No entanto, as lágrimas em seu rosto entregavam suas emoções e o coração de Inuyasha se partia com a dor que sua companheira sentia, mas ele sabia o que ela estava tentando fazer.

"Sim..." Ele murmurou, levantando-se ao lado dela, suas mãos se entrelaçando com as dela. Não ia perdê-la com o clima ruim assim - onde a tristeza era o sentimento dominante que passava pelos dois. Ele queria as mãos dela nas suas, sua respiração quentinha perto dele.

Shiru observou a mudança brusca de ambos. "Vocês querem fazer isso agora?" Perguntou, chocada. "Não querem nem se despedir de ninguém?"

Inuyasha balançou a cabeça com um pequeno sorriso no rosto. "Não é como se nós fôssemos nos lembrar de algo. Despedidas não têm sentido."

Kagome assentiu em concordância, fechando os olhos e deixando-se levar apenas pela presença do companheiro. Queria levar um pedaço dele com ela quando o mundo virasse de cabeça para baixo.

Inclinou-se para beijá-lo suavemente, os lábios roçando contra os dele por um momento antes de se afastar e sorrir tristemente. Fitou o anel em seu dedo e engoliu em seco.

Fechou os olhos, esperando Inuyasha desaparecer, mas se surpreendeu ao sentir a mão quente na sua. Ele parecia tão confuso quanto ela. Eles fitaram Shiru, esperando uma explicação.

"Vocês têm que achar seu próprio caminho para isso." A resposta era simples e fez Inuyasha girar os olhos e olhar para o anel que usava, que era feito da essência de Kagome, sua conexão para ela. Uma idéia lhe veio à mente, mas o hanyou estava quase com medo de dizê-la em voz alta, com medo de ser a resposta correta.

"Talvez... Talvez se trocássemos os anéis." Ele disse baixinho. "Nós temos que quebrar a conexão para esse mundo - devolver as metades da jóia para seus donos originais."

A mão de Kagome foi para sua boca quando Shiru assentiu. "NÃO!" Ela gritou. "Ele é a minha única conexão com o Inuyasha. Eu não quero... Não quero perdê-lo." A garota se segurou ao companheiro. "Por favor... Não me dê esse anel, Inuyasha. Por favor..."

Ele inclinou seu queixo para cima, seus olhos sérios refletindo a mesma agonia que ela sentia. "É a única maneira, Kagome." O hanyou disse, a voz rouca com a emoção reprimida.

Ela assentiu, beijando seus lábios enquanto removia o anel do dedo lentamente, quase caindo de joelhos com a dor que fincava sua alma. Era como arrancar uma parte de si mesma. As lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos e ela deu o anel para Inuyasha, que tinha tirado o seu próprio.

Shiru os observava em silêncio e eles pareciam ter esquecido sua presença ali. Estavam tão envolvidos um com o outro, na dor da separação. Não era justo que isso acontecesse com eles, mas ela sabia que era melhor assim no fim, não? Contentava-se na crença de que eles não se lembrariam um do outro quando o mundo voltasse ao normal.

Inuyasha deslizou o anel em seu dedo juntamente com Kagome e ambos se fitaram com medo nos olhos. Ele se sentia um pouco tonto, não sabia se era por causa da dor, mas sentia sua mente leve quanto viu Kagome cair de joelhos perante si. Arregalou os olhos e tentou pegá-la, mas ela apenas passou por suas mãos como água.

Ela murmurou algo para ele, que assentiu dolorosamente quando percebeu o que era. "Eu também não te esquecerei, Kagome." Sussurrou enquanto ela desaparecia completamente. "Vou achar uma maneira de chegar até você."

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Kagome piscou lentamente, sua visão retornando. Não podia mais sentir Inuyasha e se perguntava se tinha funcionado. Seus olhos analisaram o quarto estranho e ela caiu no chão, incrédula.

"Inuyasha..." Ela sussurrou. Não sabia onde estava - Não reconhecia nada. "INUYASHA!!"

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Aloha, people!!

Desculpem a demora com esse capítulo, é que a Jenny viajou e esqueceu de mim... T-T Mas eu já perdoei, por isso não precisam matá-la (ainda). XD Brincadeira, Jenny, I love you!

**_RECADO URGENTE: Os leitores das fics da minha mana Sofy-chan, ela pediu pra deixar um recado aqui. Ela fez uma cirurgia hoje e vai ficar em repouso, por isso não vai poder atualizar nenhuma fic esse mês, como planejava, mas assim que voltar vai tentar voltar ao trabalho!! o/ Já estamos todos com saudades de vê-la por aqui, neh? Beijos, Sofy! Espero que tenha dado tudo certo!_**

Esse cap é pequeno msm, mas vou tentar não demorar com o próximo, tah? É que eu tenho estado muito ocupada e as aulas já vão começar de novo...

Nem acredito que já passou um ano... Nossa! Mas acho que lá pra março essa fic já tá finalizada, oka? XD Acho que essa é a fic mais longa que eu já escrevi/traduzi... Um ano! Nossa... Será que se eu tivesse continuado Amor ou Amizade eu já teria acabado ela tb? O.o

Obrigada pelas reviews: **_Otaku IY _**(Obrigada pelo comentário! A Lazuli é bem criativa, não?)**_, Dessa-chan _**(Obrigada pelos elogios e pelo comentário!)**_, Jenny-Ci _**(já parei de dar biscoitos, Jenny, mas tou pensando em cortar o Ramen tb, o que acha? Além de fora de forma mentiraaaaaa, o Inu tah muito malcriado... u.ú), **_Serenite _**(pois eh, não vai rolar Sess/Rin não, pq o Sess tb odeia humanos, neh? O.o Ele eh mau... XD) **_, Anna Lennox _**(Obrigada pela review, espero que receba o livro logo!) **_, Sakura _**(Primeiro, InuYasha é MEU marido, olha o certificado #mostra papelzinho do cartório#. Segundo, acho difícil a Lazuli escrever uma continuação, pq o fim da fic eh bem definido e ela jah acabou há tempos... A não ser que surja uma idéia extraordinária... E terceiro, que bom que te ajudou a ter idéias! Obrigada pelo comentário.) **_, Gisleine _**(na verdade, a única participação do Kouga é essa menção que a Shiru faz a ele na lenda.) e **_Kagome-chan _**(Obrigada pelo comentário, vou tentar atualizar mais rápido, mas nada garantido.)Vocês fizeram o meu dia!! Beijos a todas!!!

Até a próxima!

Bella


	15. Por quê?

**Sangue Compartilhado**

**cap.15 - Por Quê...?**

"InuYasha..." Ela sussurrou. Não sabia onde estava nem reconhecia nada. "INUYASHA!" Gritou, a mente agitada. Seu companheiro, parte de sua alma, seu amor... Se fora. Correu até a janela, observando a área intacta do templo e um velho que varria os degraus.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela cerrou os punhos, tentando segurar os soluços. Tinha concordado com isso - ela escolhera voltar para essa 'vida'. Desistira de seu companheiro para salvar os humanos de uma existência que eles nunca deveriam ter tido. Tudo voltara ao normal. Mas ela não queria o normal. Queria InuYasha.

A garota chutou a mesa de madeira sob a janela, expressando sua raiva. Por que fizera algo tão estúpido? Por quê? Abraçou-se, tentando segurar a dor. Sua mente girava em incredulidade e seus olhos procuravam algo para descontar a cólera.

Seus olhos pararam nos pôsteres nas paredes, fotos alegres de pessoas famosas das quais ela não sabia nada - quem eram ou por que estavam ali. A morena os arrancou da parede, satisfeita com o som que faziam enquanto os rasgava. Depois que todos estavam em tiras no chão, analisou o quarto em busca de algo mais para destruir.

Derrubando os livros da escrivaninha, sorriu com o estrondo que faziam ao cair. Não se importava se o quarto acabasse arrasado, se nada ficasse inteiro. Tudo aquilo pertencia a uma outra Kagome - ela mudara e não queria voltar a ser quem era antes. Odiava o lugar - não tinha nada do que ela queria ali.

Uma batida na porta a tirou de sua miséria interior e a garota enxugou as lágrimas de seu rosto. Não queria que o estranho do outro lado soubesse que estivera chorando. Ela se perguntava quanto tempo levaria para se acostumar com esse novo estilo de vida. Sua mente estava cheia de lembranças de tudo que acabara de viver e, mesmo que esta fosse a realidade 'original', ela não a queria.

A porta foi aberta e uma mulher mais velha entrou, fitando a filha com surpresa. "Kagome, o que houve?" Ela perguntou. "Eu te ouvi gritar..." Seus olhos analisaram o estrago do quarto e se arregalaram. "Kagome! O que você fez com seu quarto? Você não é disso... O que houve?" Perguntou com a voz preocupada ao ver o rosto da filha, manchado pelas lágrimas.

Kagome fitou a mulher curiosamente. Ela se perguntava se aquela era sua mãe. Era estranho pensar assim. Esta mulher parecia jovem e relaxada enquanto em suas lembranças sua mãe sempre parecera tão cansada. Não conseguia olhar para uma e enxergar a outra, mas forçou sua mente a lembrar-se dessa mulher preocupada à sua frente e aceitar que era sua mãe.

"O que quer dizer com isso?" Perguntou inocentemente, tentando manter-se calma. "Eu só estava me livrando de algumas coisas. Parece um tanto... Fútil ter tudo isso, não acha?"

"Kagome, o que está havendo? Você parece nervosa com algo." Ela fitou a filha cuidadosamente. "E onde conseguiu essa roupa estranha?" A mãe perguntou, incrédula. "Nunca te vi usando nada assim antes."

Kagome abaixou os olhos para sua roupa. Ainda estava com as vestes de rato de fogo que InuYasha lhe dera, o único vínculo entre eles agora. Amaciou as mangas inconscientemente, sorrindo para a mãe. "Eu... Alguém muito especial me deu." Ela murmurou.

"Alguém... Especial? É o Houjo-kun?" A mãe deu um sorriso sabido e Kagome fitou-a horrorizada, as memórias de Houjo voltando à sua mente. Memórias desagradáveis da época que passara longe de InuYasha.

"Não! O que te faz pensar que é o Houjo?" Ela perguntou. A mãe parecia um pouco surpresa. "Eu pensei que gostasse do Houjo, Kagome. Ele sempre está aqui e você pareceu tão feliz quando ele te convidou para ir ao cinema." Agora sua expressão era preocupada e ela examinava a filha mais de perto. Havia algo diferente nela, algo que a mudara desde manhã.

"É, mas eu não gosto dele!" Kagome gritou, virando de costas para a mãe. Se **visse **o Houjo vivo, mataria o canalha ela mesmo. Olhou para as suas mãos inconscientemente e seus olhos se arregalaram. Voltara ao mundo do qual viera originalmente, mas todos os efeitos colaterais que vinham com a união youkai haviam permanecido. Ainda tinha garras e apostava que todo o resto estava ali também. Sorriu para si mesma, feliz. Sabia que isso não era um sonho. InuYasha existira. E provavelmente ainda existia.

"Kagome?" Voltou-se para o tom de voz inquiridor da mãe e balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Eu vou ficar aqui um pouco, Mamãe. Não estou me sentindo muito bem. Vou descansar." Ela deu um sorriso tranqüilizante para a mãe até que esta se levantou e saiu do quarto. A garota esperou a escuridão tomar conta do pátio do templo e silenciosamente saiu da casa, indo na direção do poço. Tinha que ver se conseguia voltar.

Pulou no poço com facilidade e olhou para cima. O cheiro de mofo tomava conta de seus sentidos, fazendo-a cair de joelhos. Não funcionara. O poço não funcionara. Seu corpo todo tremia com a força de seus soluços.

"InuYasha..." Sussurrou.

Seu irmãozinho a encontrou lá na manhã seguinte, depois que ela chorou até dormir.

00oo00oo00oo00

Kagome parou perante os portões da escola, imaginando se conseguiria entender alguma coisa. Era tudo tão diferente das coisas que estava acostumada e estava tendo dificuldades em relação a tudo daquela vida. Emi estava viva e Yuka era uma aluna regular sem a amargura e desolação por causa da perda das amigas.

"Kagome-chan!" Ela virou-se ao som familiar da voz de Yuka e deu um sorriso fraco. Não queria estar ali. Não poderia achar InuYasha daquela forma, mas não sabia se os youkais viviam naquela era. Não havia nada ali da cidade que se lembrava e se perdia o tempo todo. A garota mal conseguia acreditar que achara o caminho da escola.

"Kagome-chan... O que houve?" Yuka balançou a mão na frente do rosto de Kagome. "Você parece um pouco... Diferente. Você fez alguma coisa com a sua aparência?"

Kagome engoliu em seco. "Não." Disse suavemente. "Na verdade, eu não fiz nada." Ela ignorou o olhar preocupado de Yuka enquanto entravam na escola juntas, a amiga tagarelando sobre os vários eventos que seu outro 'eu' teria sabido e se importado, mas que agora só parecia frívolo em sua mente.

"E eu ouvi que um certo veterano queria te convidar para o Festival das Sakuras!" Yuka deu um gritinho súbito em seu ouvido. Kagome gemeu. Sua audição estava bem mais sensitiva do que antes e a jovem se perguntava por que ela continuava a aumentar ainda mais agora do que quando estava com o InuYasha.

Fingiu estar interessada, aumentando o tom de voz para que parecesse que realmente estava tão animada com o assunto quanto Yuka queria que ela estivesse. "Quem quer me levar, Yuka-chan?" Yuka lançou-lhe um olhar estranho quando se sentaram em suas carteiras.

"Kagome, qual **outro **veterano lindo te acha bonita?" Ela retorquiu, girando os olhos. Kagome deu de ombros. Não sabia e nem ligava. Só imaginava vagamente qual seria a reação de Yuka se Kagome lhe contasse que já era 'casada'.

"Kagome, você está estranha hoje! Tem certeza que está se sentindo bem?" Os olhos de Yuka encontraram os de Kagome. "Você está meio pálida." Com o olhar indiferente da colega, Yuka suspirou. "Não é tão importante agora... Estou certa de que Houjo vai falar com você logo."

Os olhos de Kagome se encheram de fúria gelada à menção do nome de Houjo. "Por que... Por que todo mundo acha que eu tenho que ficar com o Houjo?" Ela estava se segurando para não ir atrás do garoto e deixá-lo em pedacinhos. Não queria nem ficar cara a cara com ele. Seria o fim de seu autocontrole, com certeza.

Yuka recuou, quase com medo da amiga. Nunca vira tanta raiva antes. "Ka... Kagome..." Ela engoliu em seco, desconfortável. "Sinto muito por pressupor coisas..." A garota observou a amiga cuidadosamente. "Você gosta de outra pessoa?" Perguntou suavemente.

Fitando o anel que usava, Kagome assentiu. "Eu... Eu gostava. Mas ele não está mais aqui." Sussurrou. Não sentira a presença de InuYasha por ali. Ele não viera atrás dela. Sentiu uma lágrima deslizar em sua face. O anel era só um símbolo de sua união, mas não havia mais nada ali para vinculá-los. Cada um tinha sua alma de volta.

"Kagome?" Yuka fitou a mesma direção que a amiga, confusa. Havia um anel em sua mão esquerda. Seus olhos se arregalaram. Aparentemente, haviam certas coisas que a amiga não lhe contara. Ela se perguntava quanto tempo Kagome estivera em uma relação.

Kagome voltou seu olhar para Yuka ao ouvir seu nome e a amiga forçou um sorriso. "Não se preocupe com Houjo. Eu não acho que ele era o certo para você, de qualquer forma. Um tanto... Obcecado."

Kagome riu, confundindo Yuka novamente. "Você não faz idéia." Ela murmurou. "Não mesmo..."

00oo00oo00oo00

InuYasha estreitou os olhos por causa da luz do sol intensa que passava pela janela e os cobriu para protegê-los. Ele caminhou trôpego até a janela, puxando a cortina. Sua mente estava embaralhada, mas ele tentava se concentrar em seus arredores. Este não era seu quarto, mas... Era o seu quarto.

Ele analisou o cômodo, a mente calmamente memorizando cada detalhe. Não reconhecera aquilo no começo, era como se alguém tivesse implantado memórias para fazer parecer familiar em seus olhos. As paredes estavam nuas, exceto por sua espada pendurada. Mas aquilo não era tão estranho quando o resto das coisas jogadas pelo lugar. Com Kagome, tudo era mais limpo... Seu coração se apertou. _Kagome... _Ele a perdera para a era futura.

Virando-se subitamente, ele socou a parede, tirando prazer do buraco feito ali. Quebrou a mesa, tentando destruir tudo no quarto que o ligava a essa vida que não era dele. Estava se preparando para destruir as portas do armário com suas garras quando a porta se abriu e sua mãe entrou, as mãos no quadril, lançando adagas pelos olhos.

"InuYasha! O que está FAZENDO?" Ela exigiu uma resposta. Suas orelhas se abaixaram com o som da voz irritada e ele devolveu o olhar. "Descontando a minha raiva." Murmurou. "Você não entenderia." Ele pulou na cama, o único objeto intocado.

"Você está assumindo coisas demais, rapazinho. Se não se apressar, vai se atrasar para a aula."

InuYasha fitou-a. "Do que diabos está falando? Eu não vou para a escola. Especialmente não **aqui.**" Da maneira que ele falava, parecia que aquela era suja. "Eu não quero assustar os preciosos humanos."

Ela suspirou e sentou na cama, puxando uma madeixa de cabelo dele. "É por isso que você está com essa aparência." Ela disse, girando os olhos. "Olhe-se no espelho, sim?"

Resmungando, ele levantou-se e foi para o banheiro. Shiru sorriu para si mesma e esperou pela reação de InuYasha. "Cinco... Quatro... Três... Dois..."

"MAS QUE DIABOS...?" InuYasha saiu do banheiro como um foguete, raiva em seus olhos violeta. "Por que eu estou na forma humana?" Ele segurou uma mecha de seus longos cabelos negros, olhando feio para a mãe como se ela fosse a culpada.

"Você não sabe..." Ela disse suavemente. "Eu esqueci..." Levantou-se e caminhou até o filho. "Você está humano para que possa ir para a escola sem ser caçado." Ela sorriu com a expressão solene no rosto do rapaz. "É um bom disfarce, InuYasha."

Ele tinha que concordar, mas não gostava nada daquilo. "Certo." Murmurou. Pelo menos assim poderia rodar pela cidade sem ser encontrado. Poderia procurar Kagome, saber se estava viva. Seus olhos se iluminaram brevemente.

"Mãe... Depois da escola, eu vou me atrasar um pouco." Ele disse rapidamente. "Vou estar ocupado." A mãe lhe lançou um olhar estranho. "Vai procurar alguém, eu presumo?" Ela perguntou, ignorando o olhar chocado e passando a mão em seu cabelo. "Se vista, InuYasha. Você tem alguém para recuperar."

"O que você saberia, mãe? Você não me conhece..." InuYasha fitou-a tristemente. Ela não sabia... Ninguém sabia além dele e era cruel do destino fazê-lo se lembrar de cada momento com Kagome... Sua companheira, com a qual ele não poderia ficar novamente.

"Eu sei mais do que você pensa, InuYasha."

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Você sabe menos do seu filho do que acha." Ele disse, colocando uma blusa enquanto ela falava. "Se eu lhe dissesse que me apaixonei por uma humana que foi minha concubina e então minha companheira, você acharia que eu enlouqueci."

Ela riu. "Eu não acharia que você enlouqueceu." Respondeu. "Eu fiz esse anel que te une a Kagome." Shiru deu um tapinha gentil na aliança prateada.

Ele arregalou os olhos. "Então você sabe..." Disse suavemente. "Você se lembra..." O rapaz abraçou a mãe rapidamente e colocou a jaqueta do uniforme. Trançando o longo cabelo, correu escadas abaixo, ansioso para chegar à escola e se perguntando se encontraria Kagome lá.

00oo00oo00oo00

Houjo se apoiou na parede casualmente, observando Kagome com as amigas. Ela parecia meio distante ultimamente e ele tinha escutado mais do que uma conversa sobre ele, os sentimentos de Kagome e o que ela faria com ele se o visse naquele dia.

Ele virou-se para Miroku, que também parecia estar lhe evitando e lhe lançando olhares cautelosos. Se não podia confiar em Miroku, em quem mais poderia?

"Miroku... Você sabe o que há de errado com a Higurashi-san? Eu pensei que ela estava interessada em mim." Ele fez beicinho. "Ela mais parece pronta para me matar, agora!"

Os olhos de Miroku estavam cheios de diversão quando Houjo perguntou. Depois de alguns momentos tentando se recompor, ele mordeu o lábio.

"Você sabe... Esta Kagome pode ser um pouco diferente." Ele disse. "Você não acha que talvez seja melhor ficar longe dela até saber o que está havendo?"

Houjo franziu a testa. "Eu odeio vê-la infeliz." Disse firmemente. "Eu tenho que fazer algo por ela."

Miroku tentava esconder sua diversão diante da situação. Tinha acordado em seu próprio apartamento, um uniforme escolar estendido sobre uma cadeira. Também se lembrava de tudo sobre a outra vida. Ele era grato por parecer humano o suficiente para passar pelas escolas... Era bem mais fácil encontrar informações e parecia que ele estava na escola certa. Agora, se soubesse onde InuYasha estava...

O rapaz consolou Houjo mais um pouco, fazendo uma nota mental de que esse garoto não lembrava de nada. Não eram a mesma pessoa. E isso era bom... Ou então Houjo teria sido sugado pelo Buraco do Vento há muito tempo.

00oo00oo00oo00

Kagome apoiou o queixo nas mãos, escutando o professor tagarelar. Não estava interessada naquilo... Uma parte de si queria aprender, mas a maior parte de sua mente estava com InuYasha. Já haviam passado três semanas desde que voltara para 'casa' e ainda sentia as dores de não estar com ele.

"Higurashi-san!" Kagome se assustou ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado. "Você está prestando atenção? Não quer entrar em uma boa faculdade?"

Kagome segurou um bocejo. "Na verdade, não..." Ela murmurou. Estava tão cansada... Ignorou os sons chocados da turma e deitou a cabeça na mesa. Sentia-se mal...

Yuka sacudia seu ombro. "Kagome-chan! Está tudo bem?" Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Posso ser liberada?" Pediu fracamente. Precisava ir ao banheiro... E rapidamente. O professor assentiu e ela correu pela porta, trombando em outro aluno.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aloha, pessoas de bem!

Desculpem a demora, eu realmente estava meio enrolada esses dias... Minhas aulas começaram e eu ainda estou tentando conciliar tudo para não haver problemas, mas vai ficar difícil porque a minha mãe já tá pegando no meu pé... P

Tcham Tcham Tcham... Em quem será que ela trombou, hein gente? XD Tentem descobrir... XD E digam na review!

Bom, às reviews...

**Jenny Ci: **Não é a primeira que importa, mas sim a última... Afinal, é a única que conseguiu sucesso na ameaça, não? P

XD Brincadeira! Bem, você divide bem seu tempo entre os dois maridos, né? XD Então, o Sesshoumaru não tem do que reclamar. XD Obrigada pela review, amore! E pela revisão! Beijos.

**Anna Lennox: **Anna, o seu nick ainda tá firme e forte, mas se vc tá afim de mudar... Te dou a maior força. XD E estou esperando os livros, hein? Obrigada pela review! Beijos.

**Naku-chan: **Você vai ver o reencontro deles logo! Mas será em qual capítulo...? XD Tcham Tcham... Quem sabe? XD E agora estamos chegando ao fim! o/ Obrigada pela review. Beijos!

**Dessa-chan: **Não, não chora! #tira um lenço# Não foi nesse capítulo que eles se encontraram, mas o momento se aproxima... Aguarde! XD Beijos.

**Yoshino: **Lembre-se que quem retratou muito bem a tristeza da separação foi a Lazuli. XD Eu só transmiti para vocês. Mas obrigada pelo elogio, de qualquer forma. XD Eu não nego nada! XD Corram atrás da Lazuli com suas adagas. XD Eu não revelo nada. XD Beijos!

**Loba: **Obrigada pelo elogio também! #corando# Espero que goste do fim da fic. Beijos.

**Nika-dono: **Wow, você compensou toda a ausência de reviews, hein? XD Foram 4 reviews! XD Eu tenho que cobrar senão vc esquece. XDD O cap.13 é muito legal mesmo. - Obrigada pelAS reviewS, Nika. XDDD Beijos.

**Tici-chan: **Claro que vou terminar de traduzir Manchetes. P A Maiden tá até escrevendo uma continuação já. É só terminar essa que eu me dedico a ela. XD E não, não penso em repostar AA. (não me bate XD). Obrigada pela review! Beijos.

**Mu e Shaka 4ever: **Obrigada pela review! E espere mais traduções boas por aí... Eu tou com a corda toda. XD Beijos.

**Gheisa-chan: **Obrigada pelo comentário e espere os dois últimos capítulos logo, logo! o/ Beijos.

**M. Sheldon: **Sério que você quase chorou? O.o Puxa, me sinto até emocionada com as suas palavras, Mara. Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando e acho que vai gostar mais ainda de Manchetes! o/ Que bom que já voltou para nós. XD A sua fic nova também vai arrasar! o/ Pode crer! XD Beijos e obrigada.

**Gushi: **Artis! Você conseguiu comentar! Ai, que bom! XD Tá certo que o Kouga virou o cara malvado, mas tem que ter um bode expiatório, não? XD Tinha que ser ele... Mas no fim ele era só um homem apaixonado, né? XD Eu demorei muito? XD Minha vida corre perigo? XD Beijos, amiga! Obrigada pelo comentário!

Bom, até o próximo capítulo, gente! Beijos a todas!

Bella


	16. Disfarces e Verdades

**Sangue Compartilhado**

**cap.16 - Disfarces e Verdades**

Os olhos de Kagome se arregalaram ao ver em quem tinha esbarrado e seu coração quase parou. "Você..." Ela sussurrou.

00oo00oo00oo00

Shiru suspirou suavemente, pegando os objetos jogados no quarto do filho. Quase não havia diferenças dele agora com ele na sua vida anterior - continuava desorganizado e preguiçoso demais para arrumar o que bagunçava. Mordeu o lábio enquanto pegava a pilha de roupa suja. Ele estava pior do que nunca, desde que descobrira que Kagome ainda estava viva e começara a procurá-la por todos os cantos.

Mas as obrigações desta vida atrapalhavam suas buscas e ela se perguntava se o filho encontraria a companheira logo. Fazia três semanas desde que isso começara para eles. Alguns lembravam da verdade, outros não. Seu próprio companheiro não percebera a mudança, mas Shiru não tivera coragem de contar a ele.

Ela sentia falta da presença de Kagome... A garota mudara tanto seu filho e, apesar de InuYasha não ter voltado a ser como era antes dela, estava se tornando reservado e amargo. Shiru sentia saudade de seu filho alegre... Quando ele estava relaxado, sorridente e super protetor com sua companheira. A mulher fechou os olhos, quase capaz de vê-los juntos novamente.

00oo00oo00oo00

Sango girou os olhos e passou os dedos no uniforme, uma mão equilibrando Kagome. "Há quanto tempo." Ela disse calmamente enquanto Kagome tentava se recompor. "Como vai, Kagome?"

"S-Sango?" Kagome finalmente conseguiu dizer. A garota alta assentiu, os cabelos negros balançando casualmente no rabo de cavalo. "Como você veio parar aqui?" Ela perguntou. Não podia ser a mesma Sango. Yuka e sua mãe não eram as mesmas. Talvez ela conhecesse Sango antes, apesar de que nenhuma parte de suas lembranças confirmava aquilo.

"Eu não sei realmente, Kagome. Você e o InuYasha armaram isso, não é?" Sango não parecia furiosa com ela, mas sim... Agradecida. "Deuses, que... Que coisa para se fazer!" Ela murmurou. "Vocês desistiram um do outro por isso?" Com o olhar questionador de Sango, Kagome assentiu, lágrimas em seus olhos.

"Tem sido tão difícil, Sango..." Kagome sussurrou.

Sango suspirou. "Eu gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo, mas Miroku me segue como se ainda fosse meu dono." Ela girou os olhos. "Eu não sou mais a escrava dele." Completou orgulhosamente.

Kagome assentiu, sorrindo, mas então uma onda de náuseas a atingiu e ela sorriu fracamente para Sango. "Eu já volto." Murmurou, correndo para o banheiro.

Sango esfregou os olhos. Um momento Kagome estava lá, mas no outro ela havia sumido. Caminhando casualmente até os banheiros, a garota encostou-se à parede, esperando a outra aparecer.

Ela saiu alguns minutos depois, a face pálida. Sango arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Kagome... Você está bem?" Ela perguntou com um tom de voz suave. "Você não parece tão bem. Será que é porque você e InuYasha estão separados?"

Kagome balançou a cabeça. "Não é isso... A dor... Com InuYasha... É diferente." Falou baixinho. "Meu estômago é que não está bem."

Os olhos de Sango se arregalaram, como se ela houvesse entendido o que estava acontecendo. Ela não achava que algo assim fosse possível, mas... "Kagome..." Falou lentamente. "Não acha que é possível que você esteja grávida?"

Kagome arregalou os olhos e fitou Sango, uma mão no abdômen. "Como pode ser?" Ela sussurrou. "Eu não posso estar grávida... Quero dizer..." Sua voz parou incertamente.

Sango girou os olhos. "Nada em você da época em que era companheira de InuYasha mudou, não é verdade?" Ela perguntou. Kagome assentiu e a garota continuou. "Se vocês fizeram um bebê antes de reverter tudo, então por que essa vida seria negada, hein?"

Kagome assentiu fracamente, então arfou quando uma onda de dor a atingiu. Ela caiu de joelhos, segurando as laterais de seu corpo com lágrimas nos olhos. Aquela dor... Não vinha dela - Vinha de fora... _InuYasha! _Sua mente gritou. Podia senti-lo... Tentou alcançá-lo, sem notar o olhar preocupado que Sango lhe dava, ajoelhada ao seu lado. Estava perdida em sua própria mente enquanto desmaiava.

00oo00oo00oo00

Miroku correu uma mão pelos cabelos, exausto. Não percebera como seria difícil achar uma pessoa na cidade de Tokyo. E InuYasha poderia nem ESTAR em Tokyo. Ele poderia estar no campo. O rapaz não sabia, afinal não era como se tivesse um sobrenome para procurar. InuYasha sempre fora InuYasha. O que ia perguntar? "Você viu um garoto de uns dezessete anos com cabelos prateados e orelhas de cachorro?" Eles o caçariam e então o matariam. Miroku já notara que youkais não eram bem vindos naquele mundo e os sobreviventes estavam cuidadosamente escondidos, usando disfarces de todos os tipos. A mágica dos kitsune era notória na cidade.

"InuYasha, onde você ESTÁ?" Ele murmurou, cansado, esfregando os olhos. Queria contar ao primo que achara Kagome - parecia que ele estava fadado a achar a companheira do primo quando ele a perdia. Especialmente quando sabia que os dois iam precisar um do outro muito em breve.

00oo00oo00oo00

InuYasha olhou feio para o pátio do lado de fora, perguntando-se por que tinha que ficar naquela escola estúpida quando tudo o que mais queria era procurar Kagome. Sabia que metade dos alunos do colégio eram youkais disfarçados. Nunca sentira o cheiro de tanta gente usando a mágica dos kitsune antes - ou feitiços mais complicados. O hanyou se surpreendeu com o fato de que ninguém os achara ainda... Mas agradecia por não ter sido descoberto ainda, não gostava da idéia de ser caçado. Se a informação de que ele era hanyou escapasse, humanos nem youkais o aceitariam. Nem o deixariam viver, para falar a verdade.

Um barulho atrás de si o fez se virar. Encontrou os familiares olhos castanhos de Kikyou e suspirou. Aparentemente essa garota estava atrás dele ou algo assim. O rapaz queria poder jogá-la pela janela, mas sempre se lembrava de que essa não era a mesma garota que tentara matar Kagome.

"Oh, InuYasha... Você vai me levar para o Festival das Sakuras?" Kikyou piscou inocentemente e ele segurou a vontade de girar os olhos. Por que levaria a chata para um lugar assim? Será que a garota nem desconfiava que ele não a queria por perto? E que nunca ia querer, mesmo que **não **se lembrasse dela como sua outra personalidade?

"Não, Kikyou." Ele disse pacientemente. "Eu tenho outra pessoa." InuYasha fitou-a calmamente. "Tenho certeza de que vários outros garotos gostariam de ir com você." Virou-se novamente, tentando encontrar Kagome com sua mente. Ainda devia existir alguma conexão entre eles. Negava-se a acreditar que todos os vínculos tinham sido quebrados. Algo devia ter restado.

"Não, InuYasha. Você não entendeu." InuYasha voltou o olhar para Kikyou com o tom de voz dela. "Você vai comigo, ou então várias pessoas descobrirão aquele segredinho seu."

Ela tinha um sorriso sabido nos lábios e ele a fitou, receoso. "Do que está falando, garota?" Perguntou com cautela. Ela não poderia saber o que ele era - só uma miko sentia algo assim.

"O que você é... InuYasha. Seu nome deixa um pouco óbvio, não acha?" Seu tom de voz era provocador. Ela deu um passo, aproximando-se dele. "Onde estão suas orelhas, InuYasha-sama?"

InuYasha escondeu sua surpresa, fitando-a cuidadosamente. "Por que o -sama, Kikyou?" Ele perguntou baixinho. "Certamente não sou superior a você. Somos iguais, não?"

Kikyou riu. "Nem sempre! Eu me lembro de você, claro que sim. Eu queria ser sua escrava pessoal. Queria a posição que você deu para aquela idiota. Mas você mandou me matar... Oh, eu me lembro muito bem de você, InuYasha. E agora, por causa disso, você está em minhas mãos..."

"Sua vaca traidora!" Ele rosnou. Por que aquela idiota tivera que renascer perto dele em vez de sua companheira? Pulou do peitoril da janela, empurrando-a de seu caminho. "Eu realmente não ligo pra o que você está falando, garota. Vou para casa, assim poderei achar minha _companheira._"

Kikyou balançou a cabeça, um sorriso desdenhoso em sua face. "Sua companheira?" Ela questionou. "Você realmente acredita que algo assim não se desfaz?" Deu um passo para perto de InuYasha, seus olhos checando os corredores cuidadosamente. Quando ninguém apareceu, virou-se para ele, uma mão acariciando sua bochecha. Ele rosnou para ela e tentou se afastar, mas a mão dela segurando seus braços com força o impediu de se mover e, subitamente, o hanyou sentiu medo.

Alguns minutos depois, fogo correu por suas veias e o rapaz foi jogado longe por poder de miko. Caiu de joelhos, sentindo-se ser queimado de dentro para fora. Ele segurou um grito de dor e lançou um olhar feio para Kikyou, conseguindo pular para cima dela com uma mão. Ela pulou para longe, mas o ódio ainda dançava em seus olhos.

"Eu te amei um dia, InuYasha..." Ela disse calmamente. "Mas... Agora vou me certificar de vê-lo morto."

00oo00oo00oo00

Sango fitou Kagome com preocupação. "Kagome?" A amiga tinha caído no chão com uma expressão neutra. Agora que seus olhos estavam abertos, ela podia ver a fúria neles.

"Ele está ferido." Ela falou, a raiva tão intensa que quase poderia ser tocada. Sentou-se sem ajuda, a ira queimando em seus olhos azul-acinzentados. "Eu vou **matar **seja lá quem for que está o machucando." Inconscientemente começou a rosnar, assustando Sango.

"Kagome, acalme-se, por favor!" Sango pediu. Temia que ela destruísse a escola para encontrar seu companheiro. Kagome não ouvia, em seu rosto só havia uma expressão de fúria. "Kagome! Não é bom para o seu bebê!"

Kagome deu um ofego trêmulo e respirou fundo, seu rosto pálido. "Tem razão." Concordou fracamente. "InuYasha..." Sua voz não passou de um sussurro derrotado. A garota fechou as mãos com força. "Eu sei que ele está aqui agora. Posso senti-lo... E ele está machucado, seriamente."

Mordendo o lábio, Sango tocou seu ombro gentilmente. "Eu vou te ajudar a achá-lo, Kagome. Não se preocupe." A outra subitamente desmaiou e Sango tentou pegá-la enquanto ela caía no chão. "Kagome! Kagome!"

00oo00oo00oo00

InuYasha fechou os olhos com a dor. Estava perdendo a consciência rapidamente, mas tentava ficar acordado. Os olhos de Kikyou estavam indiferentes e ele temia por si mesmo... Sabia que, se deixasse, Kikyou o mataria e, então, **nunca **mais veria Kagome novamente. Finalmente, a dor o venceu e ele caiu no chão.

00oo00oo00oo00

Kagome olhou em volta. Aquele ambiente lhe era familiar. Seus olhos começaram a procurar a única pessoa que dividia aquilo com ela. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido enquanto correntes de dor e intensa alegria corriam por seu corpo. Ia enlouquecer se não visse seu companheiro logo, sabendo que ele estava por perto.

"InuYasha!" Sua voz parecia ser abafada pela escuridão à sua volta, mas mesmo assim não desistiu. Começou a caminhar na direção em que sentia a presença dele. Tinha que achá-lo logo. Fechou os olhos, tentando aumentar a sensação **dele. **Mas, trombando em algo, ela abriu os olhos e encontrou os de InuYasha.

A garota não teve tempo de respirar ou dizer nada antes dos braços dele envolverem seu corpo, puxando-a contra ele, seus lábios capturando os dela. Ela respondeu ao beijo com a mesma rapidez e ficou contente porque naquela dimensão não precisava respirar, poderiam se abraçar por quanto tempo quisessem. Mas ela finalmente se afastou dele, seu rosto a poucos centímetros do dele, abraçando-o com força.

"Kagome..." Ela ouviu a voz grossa dele e voltou-se para fitá-lo, sem acreditar que ele realmente estava ali, em seus braços. Inclinou-se para cima, acariciando o pescoço dele com o nariz.

"Eu senti a sua falta, meu companheiro." Ela sussurrou. "É um inferno sem você aqui... Mas agora você voltou." A jovem se afastou por um momento. "Como você chegou aqui?" Perguntou. "Pensei que você tivesse morrido... No passado..." Seus olhos brilharam com lágrimas não derramadas.

InuYasha deu um sorriso arrogante. "Você achou que eu fosse te deixar sozinha aqui? Sabe como essa era é estranha?" Ele perguntou. "Tem milhões de youkais por aí, mas estamos escondidos. Temos que nos disfarçar." Ele parecia preocupado e Kagome sentiu a emoção ser transmitida para ela.

"Eu senti algo." Ela disse lentamente. "Quem te machucou?" Kagome exigiu saber. "Quem machucou o **meu **companheiro?" Sua voz estava baixa, mas cheia de raiva direcionada àquele que tocara InuYasha. Seu marido gemeu e ela franziu a testa. "Diga."

"É a Kikyou." Ele murmurou. "Aparentemente, ela é uma miko... E tem um soco e tanto... Estou feliz por nunca ter te deixado tão brava." Ele sorriu para ela, tentando aliviar a tensão.

Suspirando, ela se apoiou nele. "Eu quero voltar para você." Sussurrou. "Lembra da casa do poço em que eu costumava morar?" Quando ele assentiu, ela continuou. "Não é só isso agora. Tem uma casa, um templo e tudo o mais..." Comentou com o tom de voz baixo. "Minha mãe ainda está viva, meu avô também... Souta não me odeia. É uma família, mas..." Seu lábio tremeu. "Eu não quero nada disso! Quero você."

Ele acariciou o cabelo dela. "Shh, amor... Eu sei." O hanyou beijou o topo da cabeça dela. "Agora que sei onde você está, estou indo te buscar. Você é minha..." Ele gemeu novamente. "É só aquela bruxa não me pegar primeiro."

Os olhos de Kagome se estreitaram. "Não vou deixá-la fazer isso, InuYasha." Ela disse, determinada. "Você é meu, assim como sou sua." Com uma expressão séria na face, a jovem acariciou seu rosto ternamente. "Não quero que ninguém te machuque, lembra? Eu disse que também vou te proteger."

Ele assentiu e sussurrou. "Minha família... Nós moramos no campo. Eu vou para essa... Escola... Academia Midori." O rapaz fechou a cara. "É tão ridículo. Eu não preciso estar lá. As coisas que aprendemos são estúpidas."

Kagome riu. "Estou certa que sim." Ela disse secamente, mas ainda sim sussurrou. "Não quero te deixar. Quero ficar aqui para sempre." InuYasha balançou a cabeça.

"Temos que nos achar, Kagome. Para que eu possa te abraçar de verdade." Kagome assentiu.

"InuYasha... Também..." Seu tom de voz baixou consideravelmente. "Eu... Eu acho que estou grávida." Ela sussurrou com uma expressão feliz. "Você vai ser pai." Ele arregalou os olhos.

"Pai?" Ele a fitou. "Nosso bebê?" InuYasha abraçou-a novamente, desta vez mais gentilmente, cauteloso com a nova vida dentro dela.

"Pelos Deuses, Kagome... Venha para mim logo..." Ele a beijou novamente, mostrando todas as suas emoções ali, seus lábios traçando os dela gentilmente, então movendo para sua bochecha e beijando sua pele. Ela suspirou e envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços, puxando-o para o mais perto possível.

Ele se afastou dela gentilmente com seriedade nos olhos. "Temos que nos achar, Kagome. Isso nos dá esperança." Franziu a testa, concentrando-se em algo. Sua intenção ficou óbvia quando ele começou a desaparecer nos braços dela.

"InuYasha! Não vá ainda!" Kagome jogou-se nele, chorando. "Eu ainda..." Ele colocou um dedo nos lábios dela com gentileza, silenciando-a.

"Vamos nos encontrar logo, certo?" Inquiriu, sorrindo. "Não se preocupe tanto." Então desapareceu completamente e Kagome se viu fitando os olhos preocupados de Sango.

"Eu sei onde ele está." Ela disse e os orbes de Sango se arregalaram. "Preciso sair daqui... Ele precisa de mim, agora."

00oo00oo00oo00

A mãe de Kagome observou, chocada, enquanto sua filha subia os degraus do templo agilmente... Era como se ela estivesse voando para chegar na casa.

Algo em sua menina estava a incomodando desde o dia em que a vira destruindo seu próprio quarto, mas agora as coisas estavam ainda mais estranhas. Era hora de fazer algumas perguntas.

Parou diante da filha com uma expressão determinada. Kagome parou de correr e fitou a mãe com uma expressão estranha na face... Resignação? Como se ela soubesse que aquele dia estava para chegar.

"Mãe..." Ela falou baixinho e algo escondido em seu toma fez tremer. "Eu não posso... Não posso conversar agora. Tenho que ir, por favor." Seus olhos suplicavam e o desespero por trás deles a fez vacilar, mas ela se segurou. Queria uma explicação naquele momento.

"Agora, Kagome. Em casa. Precisamos conversar." Kagome suspirou e cedeu, seguindo a mãe para dentro.

00oo00oo00oo00

"Kagome..." Ela olhou para a mãe ao ouvi-la falar, estreitando os olhos. Não queria estar ali... Precisava estar com InuYasha. "Eu exijo algumas explicações. Você está escondendo algo de mim. O que é? Está grávida ou algo assim?"

Os olhos de Kagome se arregalaram e ela deu uma risadinha. "Bem, isso é parte do problema." Murmurou, ignorando o olhar chocado que a mãe lhe deu.

"Você está grávida?" Ela exclamou e Kagome deu de ombros, seus olhos despreocupados analisando a raiva da mãe.

"Acho que sim." Disse suavemente. "Não posso perceber ainda, mas parece que estou." Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Diga-me, mamãe. Você notou algo diferente em mim?" Com as mãos no colo, olhou para a mãe com um sorriso falso.

A mãe parou para olhar as mãos dela e arregalou os olhos. Nas pontas dos dedos não havia unhas normais... Eram garras afiadas. Agora que notara a diferença (e não sabia como não notara antes) é que começou a perceber outras coisas.

A estrutura facial de sua filha estava mais pontuda, dando-lhe um ar de maturidade. A aparência de fenda das pupilas de seus olhos quase passava despercebida e toda a estrutura do seu corpo parecia diferente da garota de dezesseis anos que ela vira algumas semanas antes. Era uma pessoa diferente e aquilo a assustava.

"Quem é você?" Kagome se divertiu com a reação da mãe. Não 'o que houve com você', mas 'quem é você'. Era estranho, mas encaixava na situação.

"Eu sou sua filha... Mas não sou." Ela disse finalmente. "Acho... Acho que vivi esta vida, com você, indo par a escola normalmente. Mas o que mais me lembro... É uma outra vida. Uma que me tornou isso que você vê."

Ela levantou a mão e mostrou o anel para a mãe. "Eu me acasalei naquela vida - e é para lá que eu estou indo - para ele. Ele está machucado e precisa de mim." Seus olhos brilhavam com as lágrimas. "Ele é parte de mim."

"Acasalar?" Os olhos da mãe se estreitaram. "Não quer dizer casamento, Kagome? A palavra certa é casamento."

Kagome deu de ombros. "Não era uma união humana." Ela disse. "Meu companheiro é um youkai."

"Um youkai!" A mãe observou a filha com um pouco de medo, sentindo-se mal." Você é uma youkai?" Ela perguntou.

Kagome balançou a cabeça. "Na verdade, não... Eu tenho sangue youkai por causa da união com InuYasha. Nosso vínculo nos tornou um só ser e ele me deu do próprio sangue para que eu sobrevivesse." Não contou à mãe que fora a concubina dele antes. Não sabia quanto choque a mãe podia suportar.

"Mãe... Eu vou te contar mais depois. Mas agora, deixe-me encontrá-lo. Por favor." Seus olhos imploravam novamente e a mãe finalmente consentiu, pensando em outros problemas. Kagome sorriu, agradecida, saindo da sala e voltando momentos depois com uma jaqueta vermelha sobre o uniforme.

"Eu vou voltar." Ela disse baixinho. "Não se preocupe comigo." E então foi embora mais uma vez.

00oo00oo00oo00

InuYasha jogou Kikyou para longe, seus olhos estreitados em dor e raiva. Depois de se encontrar com Kagome, sentia-se refrescado. Seu toque lhe dava as forças necessárias para combater Kikyou, que estava determinada a tirar sua vida.

Parou de lutar, mexendo o nariz quando um cheiro familiar o atingiu. Logo o reconheceu e foi recompensado quando uma figura familiar de cabelos negros e envolta em um casaco vermelho apareceu. Ele sorriu. Aparentemente, aquilo também tinha permanecido.

Seu olhar se suavizou e ele ignorou Kikyou enquanto Kagome se aproximava, sorrindo gentilmente. "Então você achou o caminho até mim, não?" Perguntou, aumentando o sorriso. Ela assentiu e jogou-se nos braços dele, contente por tê-los em volta de si novamente. Seus sentidos diziam a ela que era ele, mesmo que estivesse humano.

"Então, por que o visual engraçado, InuYasha?" Ela perguntou baixinho. Olhou em volta e viu Kikyou fitando-a. Deu um pulo, pasma com a aparição da garota.

"Não me diga que você está pensando em me desafiar?" Kikyou questionou, aproximando-se de Kagome e InuYasha. "Vocês estão maculados... Merecem ser purificados, para que a mancha do mal seja tirada de vocês."

Kagome se encostou mais em InuYasha, aterrorizada por um momento, mas então se levantou e olhou feio para a garota diante de si, os olhos estreitados de raiva.

"Eu não preciso da sua purificação, Kikyou." Ela disse suavemente, seu tom escondendo a irritação com a garota parada ali. "Eu estou bem assim. Você que merece ser purificada. Seu ódio está até transbordando de você."

Kikyou deu um sorriso desdenhoso. "Eu sou uma miko, você não é... Pois não passa de um youkai imprestável. Não vê que você é o puro mal? Aceite."

A multidão que estava se formando lentamente em torno deles arfou, olhando para Kagome com medo. Alguns até se divertiam com os procedimentos. "Mate o youkai." Alguns murmúrios correram pelo público e Kagome entendeu porque InuYasha estava humano - era por causa disso. Que tipo de mundo eles haviam criado?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Hohohoho... Preparados para o último capítulo? Espero que o desfecho agrade vocês! o/ Porque me agradou muito. Como já estou meio atrasada, faço os agradecimentos no próximo cap, certo? Ah, obrigada Jenny pela revisão.**

**Beijos,**

**Bella**


	17. O fim

**Sangue Compartilhado**

**cap.17 - O Fim**

Kagome se sentiu quase sufocada quando a multidão começou a cercar InuYasha e ela, Kikyou na frente, seu rosto fino esboçando um sorriso falso. Ela finalmente tinha a vantagem e estava apostando tudo o que tinha. Mas ainda havia uma carta que não fora jogada - Kikyou não sabia dos poderes de miko que Kagome também possuía... E ela o usaria quando fosse necessário.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Miroku subiu os degraus da escola, sentindo uma aura se formar no edifício. Correu para onde Kagome e InuYasha estavam, rogando para que não estivesse atrasado.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

InuYasha voltou seu olhar para a companheira, mordendo o lábio inferior. Tanto ódio... Não queria Kagome envolvida naquilo. Ela não merecia ser ferida daquela forma. Ele abraçou-a com mais força, olhando feio para Kikyou.

"Você não tem direito, Kikyou... Não envolva Kagome nisso. Ela não é youkai." InuYasha a segurava de forma protetora, mas a mulher apenas riu dele.

"Você se acasalou com ela, não? Um termo tão... Bárbaro." Ela fungou desdenhosamente. "Como um animal." Então, apontou alguém na multidão e comandou. "Traga-me um arco e flechas. Tenho que me certificar de que esses youkais não nos incomodarão mais."

A garota a quem ela pedira para pegar os itens apenas riu. "Você quer a minha ajuda para matar os youkais?" Ela perguntou, a diversão clara em sua voz. "Será que não consegue identificar um youkai?"

Kikyou gelou, os olhos arregalados. Kagome riu e deixou seus sentidos passarem sobre a multidão. A maioria das pessoas ali **era **youkai. Raiva e desprezo eram as emoções dominantes e muitos ostentavam sorrisos ferinos enquanto observavam a miko.

"Você não pode ser youkai." Ela balbuciou. "Você não parece..."

Kagome balançou a cabeça suavemente. "Será que você não sente, Kikyou? A mágica que os envolve para esconder suas verdadeiras formas?"

"Eu não... Não posso..." A mulher parecia assustada.

A garota riu novamente. "Então deixe que eu me apresente." Ela deu um sorriso falso. "Sou Kagura." Seus olhos se tornaram vermelhos por um momento, fazendo Kikyou recuar. "Eu já ouvi falar de você."

Kikyou lançou um olhar desafiador para ela. "Você não me conhece. Do que está falando?"

"Eu te conheço, miko. Você se esbanja em nossas mortes, gosta de matar famílias." Seus olhos se tornaram frios. "Achou que não tínhamos a capacidade de amar? Que não lamentaríamos a morte de nossos entes queridos?"

Os olhos assustados de Kikyou procuravam ajuda no meio da multidão de rostos hostis. Novamente, sua vida terminaria de forma brutal. Seus braços pararam ao lado do corpo enquanto ela esperava por seu destino.

Kagome não podia suportar o que via. Apesar de tudo que Kikyou fizera no passado e no presente, não merecia a morte que Kagura lhe daria.

"Kagura, pare." Com a voz baixa, ela deu um passo à frente. "Kikyou merece uma punição, mas não a morte."

Kagura fez uma cara de desprezo. "E por que eu deveria te escutar, esquisita?" Um leque apareceu e Kagome pôde sentir o cheiro do vento se formando em volta dela. Olhou para InuYasha com preocupação.

"Você vai escutá-la, porque ela é minha companheira." Seus olhos sérios fitaram os de Kagura. "Princesa da família Inuyoukai. Sua superior."

Kagura recuou ligeiramente. Kagome parecia surpresa. "InuYasha... Sua... Família?" Ela perguntou e ele assentiu, parecendo estar se divertindo.

"Ela não tem o mesmo status em círculos humanos, Kagome, mas nos nossos a minha família ainda é a líder. Kagura tem que se lembrar disso."

Kagura assentiu rapidamente, mas ainda sim olhou feio para a miko, que tremia de medo. "Por que você quer que eu a salve, Kagome-hime? Ela tentou matar você e seu companheiro."

"Ela merece ser **punida.**" O sorriso de Kagome respondeu o de Kagura por um momento. Ela olhou para a miko. "Mas não morta. Nós a julgaremos e a prenderemos."

InuYasha assentiu. Agora ele se arrependia de ter matado a garota antes, pois essa era a causa do que estava acontecendo. Mas ele ainda se perguntava o que Kikyou andara fazendo naquele mundo para causar tanta animosidade para si mesma.

"Certo." Kagura fez um gesto para dois garotos atrás dela, que seguraram Kikyou com facilidade. "Nós cuidaremos dela." Ela deu um sorriso para Kagome. "Não a mataremos. Não se preocupe. Ela será... Detida."

Os olhos de Kikyou encontraram os de Kagome enquanto ela era arrastada e a garota tremeu com o desespero que viu neles. Talvez a morte fosse mais misericordiosa...

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Miroku chegou à multidão que se dispersava e olhou em volta, à procura de duas pessoas que ele sabia que estariam ali. Sorrindo, correu para Kagome e InuYasha, abraçando a garota. Ela se afastou dele, fitando-o, desconfiada.

"Kagome-sama! Você não se lembra de mim?" Miroku perguntou, magoado. InuYasha também olhava feio para ele. Não era justo... Ele os conhecia, mas eles o tratavam como se fosse alguém indigno de confiança.

"Eu te conheço, Miroku." Ela respondeu, divertida. "Mas não quero ser apalpada." InuYasha rosnou ao seu lado.

"Nem pense nisso, primo."

Miroku fez sua melhor cara de ofendido. "Eu estou os vendo saudáveis e juntos pela primeira vez desde nossa última vida e vocês me tratam assim?"

Estreitando os olhos para ele, Kagome segurou um sorriso antes de abraçá-lo. "Eu também estou contente porque você está bem." Ela sussurrou.

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Shiru olhou para cima quando InuYasha entrou pela porta, seu cabelos negros tornando-se brancos mais uma vez. Ele segurava Kagome pela mão e ela não perdeu tempo em abraçar a garota.

"Kagome." Ela sorriu. "Você está bem, pelo que vejo."

Kagome assentiu, devolvendo o sorriso. "Estou feliz por estar de volta." A garota disse suavemente. Shiru assentiu.

"Como está sua vida agora? Sua família e amigos?"

Ela suspirou. "Solitária... Tenho levado um estilo de vida completamente diferente. Não consigo me encaixar."

Shiru assentiu. "Sua família já notou suas diferenças?" Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver as garras nas pontas dos dedos de Kagome. "Eu sei que você tem tentado esconder, mas depois de um tempo sua mãe vai notar alguma coisa."

Ela suspirou novamente. "Eu contei para a mamãe antes de ir atrás do InuYasha. Não acho que ela esteja tão feliz..."

Shiru parecia preocupada. "Não será fácil para ela, Kagome. Neste mundo os youkais existem, mas estão escondidos, com medo. Há poucas mikos e elas não são fortes o suficiente para sentir o que está debaixo de seus narizes."

Kagome assentiu. "Minha mãe parecia assustada por mim... E preocupada quando eu contei do bebê."

InuYasha se assustou e fitou a companheira com um olhar chocado. "Bebê?" Ele arfou. Kagome corou e olhou para o chão.

"Eu acho... Que vou ter um bebê." Ela sussurrou e olhou para ele, nervosa. "Eu... Você está... Feliz?" Perguntou, a voz quase inaudível. Suas palavras foram cortas quando InuYasha a abraçou.

"Por que eu não estaria?" Ele inquiriu. "Minha companheira... Vai ter o meu filho." O hanyou sorriu alegremente para ela, girando-a no ar.

Kagome riu. "Eu te contei no nosso sonho... Não se lembra?" Ela o abraçou com força, mas ele parecia um pouco preocupado.

"Amor... Onde você... Nós... Vamos morar?" Ele pressionou as orelhas na cabeça. "Você tem uma família agora. Um irmão e uma mãe que te amam, em um lugar onde você não precisa temer nada."

"Eu também achei meu companheiro novamente." Ela respondeu. "Você acha que vou desistir de você?" A garota o abraçou com mais força. "Meu lugar não é com eles. É com você. Minha família da forma como eu a conheço já morreu há muito tempo."

InuYasha fez beiço. "Mas eles estão aqui agora..." Ele não sabia exatamente porque estava encorajando sua companheira a ficar longe dele.

"InuYasha, minha mãe sabe sobre mim agora e eu... Eu deveria te apresentar a ela, para que saiba quem é meu companheiro."

Shiru assentiu. "Eu gostaria de conhecer sua mãe também, Kagome. Mas primeiro..." Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, analisando a aparência de Kagome. "Eu acho que você devia aprender a esconder seus novos... Atributos."

Kagome olhou para suas mãos e assentiu. "Eu acho que sim..." Murmurou. "Não acho que eles gostem muito dos youkais... Não é como antes. Eles não os temem mais, mas também não os aceitam... São as párias agora."

Ela franziu a testa. "Não gosto deste mundo." Ela disse suavemente. "É errado... Qual o propósito de mudar tudo se vai ficar assim?"

Shiru suspirou. "Em qualquer mundo, haverá problemas e preconceitos. Nem todo mundo pensa da mesma forma. Agora... Vamos prepará-los para contar à sua mãe toda a verdade."

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Kagome analisou sua aparência no espelho - mal parecia ela. Estava tão acostumada com os atributos youkai que tinha que era estranho se ver como uma humana comum. E InuYasha como humano normal também.

Ele riu ao ver a imagem deles no espelho. "Lembra daquela noite que eu estava humano? Você quase fez espetinho de mim."

Kagome corou e murmurou. "Eu não sabia quem você era! Mas estou feliz por isso." Virou-se para ele com um sorriso. "Senão eu nunca teria um companheiro."

Ele a puxou para perto de si. "É..." Beijou-a levemente, mas parou quando ouviu uma risadinha.

"Por Deus, vocês são doentes." InuYasha virou-se para lançar um olhar mortal ao irmão.

"Você só está com inveja." Ele murmurou, mas as pontas de suas orelhas estavam vermelhas pelo fato de Sesshoumaru tê-lo pegado sendo tão... Aberto com seus sentimentos.

"Não, vocês são nojentos. Estou surpreso porque você ainda não a jogou na cama para brincar com ela."

InuYasha bufou. "Eu tenho mais respeito pela minha companheira." Ele riu. "Você nem tem uma, mas é o primogênito."

Sesshoumaru fungou. "Não há ninguém bom o suficiente para mim, Sesshoumaru." Disse arrogantemente. "Não vou estragar o sangue de nosso pai."

Kagome girou os olhos. "Ele mudou mesmo." Ela murmurou e virou-se para fitar o youkai. Seu cabelo estava mais curto do que ela se lembrava e agora estava negro. Seus olhos azuis gelados estavam estreitados para ela, que podia sentir sua confusão.

"Eu te conheço, mulher?" Ele perguntou. "Não acredito que tenha te encontrado antes." Mas ele estava fitando-a com atenção. "Apesar de que..."

Kagome deu um sorriso desdenhoso. "O grande youkai Sesshoumaru não consegue nem se lembrar da mulher do irmão?" Ela perguntou. "E eu que pensava que você era todo superior."

Sesshoumaru olhou feio para ela. "Não tenho que me lembrar das escolhas de fêmeas do meu irmão desprezível." Disse baixinho. "Está abaixo de mim." Então deixou o quarto com o nariz empinado.

Kagome riu. "Oh, o pobre youkai ficou todo confuso." Ela sabia que ele podia ouvi-la. Então, sorriu para InuYasha. "Acho que senti a falta dele."

InuYasha estreitou os olhos para ela, de brincadeira. "E não de mim? Estou magoado." Ele se afastou dela. "Vamos, a minha mãe está nos esperando."

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

Kagome riu ao ver seus filhos derrubando um ao outro, rosnados suaves anunciando o ataque antes que acontecesse. Eles eram tão ativos - mais do que ela se lembrava, apesar de que sua mãe não achava a mesma coisa.

"Yoru! Hiru! É hora do jantar. Seu pai vai estar em casa logo."

Dois sorrisos enormes idênticos iluminaram o rosto das crianças e elas correram para a mãe rapidamente, jogando-se nos braços dela para que os levantasse.

"Agora, vocês vão ter que se comportar quando o papai chegar em casa. Não podem ficar pulando nele." Kagome tentou manter uma expressão séria. _O que o InuYasha mais quer é que seus filhos pulem nele._

"É sério, Mama?" Hiru fez beicinho, pressionando as orelhas na cabeça. "Não está tentando nos enganar de novo, está?"

Kagome sorriu. "Por que eu faria algo assim com meus filhos?" Suas orelhas também se mexiam em diversão. Yoru aproveitou a chance para pegar sua orelha esquerda e Hiru, a direita.

"Mama!" As crianças gritaram em seus ouvidos.

Ela gemeu. "Isso dói..." Murmurou, tentando tirar as mãozinhas de cima dela. "Eu sei que vocês são fascinados por elas, mas será que não podiam pegar a do seu pai em vez da minha?" Ela implorou.

Yoru balançou a cabeça, os cabelos prateados e negros caindo em seu rosto. "Nananinanão. Você disse que o papai não queria. Então brincamos com você."

As crianças conseguiram derrubá-la no chão e ela riu quando eles pularam nela, tentando fazer força para empurrá-los para que pudesse sentar. Ouviu alguém entrar na sala e virou-se para ver Miroku, Sango e InuYasha fitando-a, divertidos.

As crianças aproveitaram a chance para atirarem-se no pai, rindo como loucas. "Papai! Você chegou!" Então olharam para Sango e Miroku.

"Quem são vocês?" Yoru perguntou. "Você tem o cheiro da mamãe depois que o papai..." A sentença foi interrompida quando InuYasha tampou a boca dela. Ele se virou para Sango e Miroku com um olhar que claramente pedia desculpas, enquanto Kagome corava.

Sango apenas sorriu, passando a mão na cabeça da menina. "Você tem um nariz muito bom. Eu estou esperando... Um filho." Disse suavemente.

Kagome deu um sorriso radiante. "Parabéns!" Disse alegremente. "Estou feliz que aquele youkai pervertido finalmente fez algo certo." Ela fingiu olhar feio para Miroku.

Miroku ergueu as mãos em autodefesa. "Não sei do que está falando." Ele disse arrogantemente. "Eu sempre fui um perfeito cavalheiro."

Com os protestos que se seguiram, Kagome sorriu, sentando em sua cadeira e esperando que todos se acomodassem. Pensou em como estava mais feliz agora - e o trabalho que ela e InuYasha faziam nesse mundo era bem melhor que o último.

Encontrar youkais que foram abusados, crianças hanyou se escondendo - e construir para eles uma casa, um local seguro - a sociedade estava lentamente começando a aceitá-los sob a forte direção de Kagome e InuYasha. O pai dele era o chefe daquele distrito japonês e InuYasha estava seguindo seus passos.

Aquele mundo era diferente do antigo Japão no qual Kagome vivera, o Japão onde youkais dominavam - era um mundo completamente novo, o qual eles acharam fácil modelar para o que precisavam.

Sua mãe tinha aceitado as notícias com mais facilidade do que o esperado - O fato de Shiru ser uma figura conhecida e respeitada na comunidade (mais agora do que antes) ajudara bastante.

Kagome abraçou suas crianças cansadas depois que eles saíram de cima do pai e sorriu, feliz. Tocou o anel em seu dedo levemente, olhando para InuYasha.

_Eu te amo. _Ele devolveu o sorriso, os olhos fitando-a suavemente.

_E eu amo você, minha Kagome._

00oo00oo00oo00oo00

**Olá pessoal!**

**Eu peço sinceras desculpas pela demora. Esse cap. Está pronto há bastante tempo, mas a Jenny teve alguns problemas e demorou pra revisar (maldito cunhado, né Jenny? u.ú Não dá paz!). Ela me entregou esse cap. há alguns dias, mas até agora não tive como postá-lo. Fui a São Paulo tirar meu visto para os EUA (e adivinhem, consegui! #festaaaa!# Vou pra Disney!).**

**Bem, hoje vou ser bem breve. Gostaria de agradecer principalmente à Jenny, que revisou esse capítulo. Às reviews, obrigada: **_Jenny Ci_ (a primeirinha XD), _Satuki Nika_ (tia o caramba. u.ú mudou de nick de novo? XDD), _Naku-chan (_Ainda não comecei o cap.12 de Piratas Não Amam, mas assim que terminar o 5 de Manchetes eu começo.), _Maira, Tici-chan_ (pow, quanto tempo que eu não atualizo. XDD Páscoa. XDD Já estamos quase no Feliz Corpus Christi XDDD), _Anna Lennox_ (Filhinha desnaturada, não deixe a mamãe na mão. u.ú Mas tudo bem, já que mãe tudo perdoa. ), _Ana Jully Potter, Dessa-chan _(A vontade da senhorita é uma ordem... E juntos eles estão. P), _Love Inu, Nila-chan, Kagome Shinomori _(agora que você vai ter saudades mesmo. O.o acabou-se o que era doce. XDD) _M.Sheldon _(Você pulou a parte da bunda lê-lê. O.o Mas tudo bem, ta perdoada. P) , _mk-chan160 _(a "barrenta" não morreu, mas tudo terminou bem.).

_**Quem quiser, cheque minha nova tradução, Manchetes! ) É um romance super humorado da Maiden of The Moon.**_

_**Beijos e obrigada por todo o apoio, gente!**_

_**Bella (completamente rouca, mas feliz.)**_


End file.
